Medical Love
by light up13
Summary: El London Clinica Center es uno de los hospitales de más prestigio en todo el país, solo los mejores doctores trabajan ahí, inteligentes, apasionados y talentosos, describen perfectamente a Sakura y a Shaoran. Pero ¿que pasa cuando se enamoran? LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP

**13 de Enero de 2013, Londres Inglaterra**

**Shaoran**

_Carajo carajo carajo! _

Era obvio que dios lo odiaba, en primer lugar hacia demasiado frío como para que cualquier persona en su sano juicio estuviera despierto a las 6:00 am, segundo hoy era su primer día de trabajo en el London Clinical Center y tercero y más importante ya se le había hecho muy tarde!

No había suficiente tiempo para tomar una ducha y a decir verdad tampoco deseaba bañarse y después salir a las frías calles de Londres, se lavó la cara, se puso una camisa blanca con una corbata verde esmeralda, saco, pantalones, calcetines y zapatos negros.

Fue hasta su cocina para atragantarse con jugo de naranja y 2 rebanadas de pan con mermelada

Se enfundó en su abrigo, bufanda y unos guantes de cuero antes de salir, no importaba que hubiera vivido aquí toda su vida, simplemente odiaba el frío.

Un viento helado lo azotó y prácticamente tuvo que correr a su auto.

Una vez dentro su móvil comenzó a sonar, intentó contestar, pero sus guantes le quitaban mucha movilidad a sus dedos.

-Maldita sea!- gruñó aun tratando de quitarse los guantes. Cuando por fin estuvo libre de esas infernales cosas su teléfono había dejado de sonar.

Tomo el teléfono en el momento que este comenzaba a sonar nuevamente.

-Diga!- gritó exasperado por la insistencia.

-uyyyy alguien amaneció de malas … no fuiste capaz de "cumplirle" a la mesera de anoche?- preguntó su amigo Eriol.

-¡Jódete Eriol!- respondió Shaoran mientras encendía el auto y comenzaba a avanzar por las calles tratando de no matar a ningún peatón.

-Oye! Yo no tengo la culpa de que ya no te funcione bien … lástima y solo tienes 31 años- siguió bromeando Eriol.-Bueno bueno antes de que me sigas diciendo cuánto me amas quería decirte que ya es muuuuy tarde-.

Shaoran rodó sus ojos aunque sabía bien que Eriol no podía verlo.

-Gracias por el corte informativo- le dijo a la vez que giraba hacia una gran avenida, desde la cual ya podía divisar el hospital.

-Hombre ya en serio tienes que apurarte, hubo un terrible accidente a las entradas de la ciudad, hay muchos heridos y no dudo que vayamos a necesitar de un buen cardiólogo.- comentó Eriol con voz más seria.

-Ya estoy aparcando en el estacionamiento- y corto la comunicación.

Él era uno de los cardiólogos de más renombre en el país sin mencionar su popularidad con las mujeres y la verdad es que por más humilde que quisiera ser, sabía que podría proponerla a cualquier mujer una noche en su cama y ella aceptaría gustosa.

Tenía una buena carga genética, cabello desordenado color chocolate que hacen juego con sus ojos, además de un cuerpo lleno de músculos bien marcados gracias a una infancia rodeada de artes marciales y por si esto fuera poco había decidido estudiar medicina y posteriormente especializarse en cardio… era obvio que era un buen partido.

Miro al edificio y se impresiono por su tamaño, ocupaba toda una cuadra y contaba con alrededor de 13 pisos. Pues bien este sería su nuevo entorno de trabajo.

Se encamino hacia las puertas de cristal para llegar a una recepción, a la derecha habían varias sillas de metal y sillones de cuero que servían para los familiares de los pacientes mientras esperaban a las secretarias detrás de unos grandes escritorios negros con el logotipo en plateado de LMC (London Medical Center) para ser atendidos.

A la izquierda se encontraban los elevadores y justo al lado un tablero de cristal grabado con las especialidades del hospital, en que piso estaban y los doctores del departamento.

Busco cardiología en el tablero, se dio cuenta que su nombre ya estaba grabado en ella y que su piso era el 8.

Tomo el ascensor hacia el piso 8 y mientras veía como se cerraban las puertas esperaba que su día mejorara.

**Sakura**

Se encontraba frente al espejo del baño para personal y bueno… era un desastre.

Podía ver ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes esmeralda, su cabello castaño claro alborotado por todos lados y su uniforme quirúrgico (filipina azul con franjas grises y pantalón gris con franjas azules) arrugado y ligeramente manchado con gotas de sangre.

Amaba su trabajo, nadie estudiaría medicina sin sentir amor y pasión por ella, pero en estos momentos en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en estar en su cama.

Lo único que podía hacer por el momento era cepillar nuevamente su largo cabello y amarrarlo en un moño alto y después echarse agua en la cara para espabilarse un poco.

Llevaba sin dormir 36 hrs. y por lo que había escuchado en las noticias serían más.

Y es que ser una doctora especializada en Ortopedia y Traumatología significaba vivir en la sala de emergencias y en el quirófano.

Cuando considero que su aspecto había mejorado considerablemente, salió del baño hacia la cafetería para comprar un café bien cargado y algo que desayunar.

Al entrar en la cafetería vio a Eriol haciéndole señas para que se acercase, sonrió como siempre que lo veía y se caminó a él.

-Buenos días Sak- saludó Eriol dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Eriol- respondió Sakura mientras se sentaba y se recostaba en la mesa.

-¿Cansada? ¿No se supone que ya deberías de estar en tu casa?- le preguntó el ojiazul.

-si… estaba a punto de irme cuando escuché sobre el accidente en las noticias y, bueno en accidentes como esos mi departamento es el que tiene más trabajo- explicó Sakura.

- oh pequeña- le dijo con una mirada llena de cariño y preocupación.

-Pues sí pero estos son los gajes del oficio- contestó incorporándose, para ver a Eriol a los ojos y asegurarle con la mirada que estaba bien.

Todos en el hospital siempre habían visto su amistad como algo más allá de eso, y es que siempre llegaban juntos, desayunaban, comían y en ocasiones cenaban juntos.

Ellos eran muy similares, no físicamente ya que los ojos de Eriol eran azul profundo al igual que su cabello y su tez era demasiado blanca, típica de todo buen inglés, mientras que ella tenía ojos del color de las esmeraldas, cabello castaño claro y tez blanca pero no tanto, sin embargo ambos eran bromistas, ruidosos, pícaros, sarcásticos y muy competitivos.

Ambos son hijos únicos y no conocieron las ventajas y desventajas de tener un hermano mayor o menor, así que se adoptaron el uno al otro como hermanos.

La mayoría de la gente pensaba que ellos serían la pareja perfecta y puede que en parte tuvieran razón, ambos conocían los gustos del otro, conocían sus debilidades y temores, pero ellos ya habían intentado una relación amorosa en el pasado y no dio buenos resultados. Además estaba Tomoyo, su querida amiga que si había logrado conquistar el corazón de Eriol y estaba próxima a convertirse en su esposa.

-Tenemos un nuevo cardiólogo- le dijo Eriol sacándola de sus pensamientos.- Es amigo mío de la infancia-.

-Uhhhhh carne fresca! ¿Cómo es?- le preguntó Sakura entusiasmada.

-¿No se supone que estas saliendo con el paramédico ese "como se llame"?- mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

-Travis, pero ya te dije que solo es algo casual- respondió Sakura quitándole importancia.-Así que no importa se le echo un ojo al menú- .

-Pues el platillo principal está ahí- apunto Eriol en la dirección en la que un castaño iba ingresando a la cafetería.

Cuando volteo a verlo todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se activaron, enviándole un cosquilleo a su estómago… y un poco más abajo.

_¡Dios!_ Solo llevaba 3 días sin sexo y con el primer hombre que veía se excitaba.

Es necesario señalar que ese hombre era alguien a quien valía la pena admirar, aun con el traje quirúrgico se podían ver sus músculos bien trabajados, tenía cabello color chocolate y sus ojos combinaban a la perfección.

Cualquier mujer ya estaría con la boca abierta y la baba fluiría fuera de esta, pero no Sakura, ella había aprendido a no desvivirse enviando señales de atracción a los hombres y mejor darse a desear para que ellos la buscaran a ella. Este hombre no sería la excepción.

-Shaoran te presento a Sakura Kinomoto- los presentó Eriol.- Sakura él es Shaoran Li nuestro nuevo cardiólogo.-

-Mucho gusto- respondió Sakura extendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole fugazmente.

-Igualmente- atinó a decir Shaoran algo distraído por la profundidad de sus ojos.

-Bien parece que encontraste tu traje… Sak ¿puedes creerlo? vino al hospital de traje- habló Eriol reprimiendo una carcajada.

-¿Es enserio?- dijo Sakura dejando escapar una risa.- ¿Si sabes que este es uno de los mejores centros de atención en urgencias, no? Tu traje no hubiera durado ni 5 minutos limpio-. Continúo molestándolo.

-Eso veo- comentó Shaoran señalando las gotas de sangre en la filipina de Sakura.

-Mierda- recordó.- tengo que irme a cambiar nos vemos después.- les sonrió y se alejó de ahí camino a los vestidores.

Al cruzar por la sala de urgencias alguien dijo su nombre.

-¡Dra. Kinomoto!, paciente masculino de 33 años involucrado en el accidente, presenta taquicardia, presión alta, frecuencia respiratoria aumentada, temperatura normal, ingresa por fractura expuesta de tibia y peroné en pierna izquierda además de múltiples golpes en el cuerpo. El paciente está consciente y orientado.

_Bueno manos a la obra_, pensó.

Shaoran

_¿Uniformes? ¿Qué es esto el jardín de niños? ,_ pensó mientras caminaba por un pasillo en dirección a su oficina.

En el momento que paso por la estación de las enfermeras no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al notar que atraía la mirada de todas las mujeres en ese lugar.

A pesar de eso recordó a la Dra. Kinomoto, sus hermosos ojos, su cabello medio alborotado como si acabara de salir de la cama luego de una intensa sesión de sexo, ese pensamiento desvió su atención a su esbelto cuerpo, facciones finas y delicadas, unos senos de buen tamaño, cintura estrecha y un trasero envidiable cubiertos por el estúpido uniforme gris.

Se preguntó cuál sería su especialidad, ella no era particularmente alta, sus manos se veían pequeñas y delicadas… tal vez ginecología o pediatría, ciertamente combinaban con su apariencia.

El sonido de su localizador lo saco de sus pensamientos. 911, leyó en la pequeña pantalla.

Rápidamente tomo el elevador y corrió hasta la sala de emergencias.

-Dr. Li- comenzó a informarle una enfermera.- el paciente en la cama 3 está teniendo un infarto.

-Vamos para allá- le dijo.

En cuanto encontró la cama número 3 se acercó y vio que el paciente no tenía buena pinta, se veía pálido, sudoroso y más importante se quejaba de mucho dolor en el pecho y adormecimiento del brazo izquierdo.

En seguida saco su estetoscopio y comenzó a auscultarlo, en ese momento se percató de que el monitor marcaba fibrilación ventricular.

-¡Desfibrilador!- gritó a las enfermeras, quienes rápidamente le pasaron las paletas y colocaron gel conductor, él se encargó de untar ambas paletas.-carga a 200 … ¡despejen!- les indicó mientras colocaba las paletas en el pecho del paciente, no ocurrió nada.-carga a 300… ¡despejen!- volvió a gritar y esta vez logro regularizar su ritmo cardiaco.

-Preparen un quirófano tenemos que averiguar la causa del infarto- les dijo con voz firme a las enfermeras.

Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a las enfermeras y luego seguirlas, pero al pasar por la cama 1 diviso a la Dra. Kinomoto.

_Qué raro, no recuerdo haber visto a ninguna mujer embarazada o a algún niño_- pensó Shaoran.

Shaoran se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como la Dra. Kinomoto jalaba la pierna del paciente mientras este gritaba hasta que se escuchó un leve _crack _ y luego comenzaba a entablillarla.

-Listo Neil, tu pierna va a quedar como nueva, pero me temo que vamos a tener que inmovilizarla por unas cuantas semanas, no te preocupes te daremos algo para el dolor.- informó a su paciente con una sonrisa.

_Creo que ya sé cuál es su especialidad…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, la historia si es mía.**

**Sakura **

Ahora se encontraba en la cama 5 examinando una radiografía, esperando ver alguna alteración y si, ahí estaba …. luxación escapulo-humeral, pero parecía que ninguna de las estructuras vecinas se vieron afectadas. Esto sería rápido.

-Muy bien Sr. Harrison, efectivamente la articulación de su hombro esta fuera de lugar, tendré que colocarlo en su posición original pero va doler.- habló con voz suave y pausada.

- Ok ok … - la miró con la cara ligeramente más pálida.

- Bueno y cuénteme ¿estuvo usted en el accidente?- preguntó Sakura para distraerlo, mientras comenzaba a palpar la zona afectada.

- Si, iba camino al trabajo y de repente veo como todos intentaban frenar su auto para no estamparse con el auto de un imbécil que se quedó dormido a la mitad de la carretera! ¿A quién diablos se le ocurre… CARAJO! – no pudo terminar la oración por que en ese momento Sakura dio un fuerte tirón a su hombro hacia atrás, acomodándolo en su lugar.

-Lo lamento, ¿todavía duele?- preguntó intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

- No… bueno si, pero el dolor ha disminuido.- contestó el Sr. Harrison luego del breve momento de dolor.

Sakura le sonrió antes de decirle- Muy bien, entonces iré a buscar un cabestrillo para su brazo, va a tener que usarlo mínimo 3 semanas ¿De acuerdo?- vio como el Sr. Harrison asentía.-Perfecto traeré sus papeles para darlo de alta y el cabestrillo.-

Suspiró de camino a la bodega de material, pero antes de que pudiera entrar escucho la voz de su jefe.

-Dra. Kinomoto- la llamó una voz profunda y fuerte.- Hoy es su día de descanso o ¿me equivoco?

- Oh Hola Yue- saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Es que me quedé a ayudar con los pacientes involucrados en el accidente.-

- Apreció mucho su cooperación pero el accidente no fue tan grave como pensamos, así que por favor vaya a casa.- le dijo Yue

- Ash ya oí ya oí- le respondió haciendo un pequeño mohín. – Solo debo llevar este cabestrillo al paciente de la cama 5, cambiar las vendas de Dylan en la 8, recoger unas radiografías en radiología y pasar consulta en el séptimo piso.-

-Sakura- Yue le habló con más dulzura que a la mayoría de la gente.- Ve a casa ahora, pediré a alguien más que haga todo eso.-

-¡Pero puedo hacerlo! No me llevara más de unas 2 horas y después me iré.- siguió alegando – además ¿Que no se supone que mientras más trabajemos es mejor para el hospital?-

-No Sakura, hay reglas acerca del horario de los trabajadores y, personalmente no quiero que mi personal caiga enfermo por agotamiento.- respondió Yue dejando en claro que no tenía más opción que irse a casa.

Sakura aceptó a regañadientes las indicaciones de Yue.

_¡Justo cuando estaba entrando en calor!_ Pensó Sakura y se fue caminando en dirección a su oficina para recoger sus cosas e ir a casa.

**Shaoran**

_¡Con razón había tenido un infarto! _Pensó Shaoran mientras observaba las desastrosas arterias del corazón de su paciente.

-Dios, es un milagro que este corazón siguiera bombeando sangre.- señaló Shaoran.

Llevaba alrededor de 2 horas en el quirófano haciendo una angioplastia a un hombre que al parecer solo ingería comida rápida y su único ejercicio era levantar el teléfono para ordenar más comida.

Se detuvo por un momento, para estirar su cuello y relajar sus hombros, fue en ese momento que escucho una voz masculina hablándole desde la entrada del quirófano.

-Dr. Li al fin lo encuentro- le dijo un hombre pulcramente vestido de traje _(¡claro él si podía llevar traje por ser el jefe!), _tenía unos ojos azules muy claros y su cabello era rubio muy platinado… tanto que casi parecía blanco.- No esperaba verlo en el quirófano tan pronto.-

- Infarto, había que actuar rápido- le respondió con simpleza.

- Parece que no nos equivocamos con usted, no lo molesto más, solo le pido que una vez que haya terminado aquí suba a mi oficina para que hablemos sobre su contrato.- le dijo antes de desparecer por la puerta.

Le tomó al menos otras 2 hrs. terminar su cirugía sin mayores complicaciones, ahora se dirigía a la oficina de su nuevo jefe cuando vio a Eriol hablando con una Dra. Bastante linda, de piel tan blanca como la nieve, cabello negro hasta la cintura y grandes ojos amatistas… _Tomoyo_ pensó.

-Eh! Shaoran! ¿Cómo va tu primer día?- le preguntó alegremente su mejor amigo.

-Bien, acabo de salir de cirugía y ahora voy a hablar con Yue.- contestó algo cansado.

-¿Cirugía? ¡Ese es mi amigo!- lo felicitó con una palmada en la espalda. – Como sea, te quiero presentar a la futura madre de mis hijos y actual amor de mi vida Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Mucho gusto, Shaoran Li- le extendió la mano a la loca que planeaba unirse en matrimonio con su insufrible amigo.

Ella ignoró su mano y se acercó para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-¡Por fin te conozco Shaoran! ¡Eriol me habla tanto de ti que siento como si ya te conociera!- gritó mientras lo estrujaba.

- Amor … se está poniendo azul…- le habló dulcemente a Tomoyo.

- ¡Lo siento tanto!- se separó de él para dejar que su cara recobrara su color normal.

- Esta… bien.- jadeó Shaoran - ¿Trabajas aquí?-

- Si, yo estoy en el tercer piso… psiquiatría.- le respondió con una gran sonrisa. –Bueno chicos me tengo que ir, que tengan un lindo día y fue un placer conocerte Shaoran.- Se despidió de ellos arrojándole un beso Eriol quien fingió atraparlo. ¡_Puag! la gente enamorada es tan… ridícula_- Pensó.

- ¿Verdad que es perfecta?- Suspiró Eriol

- Dios mío… me voy a volver diabético.- le dijo como respuesta mientras avanzaba hacia los elevadores.

-Algún día te pasara a ti mi querido amigo y desearas no haberte burlado de mi.- le advirtió Eriol siguiendo sus pasos.

- jajajajaja Eriol el día que eso pase te regalaré mi Mercedes Benz y adoptaré al primer perro callejero que encuentre para que destruya mi departamento.- se mofó Shaoran.

- Está bien, es un trato.- le siguió el juego.

Shaoran se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, ja! Amor … ese era un sentimiento que tenía reservado para su madre y sus hermanas.

Ni siquiera sentía un poco de curiosidad por experimentar ese sentimiento con alguien más. Él no se veía pensando las 24hrs del día los 7 días de la semana en una sola mujer.

_Y ¿por qué hacerlo? Si puedes tener sexo desenfrenado y sin ataduras con cuanta mujer quieras siempre y cuando utilices la protección necesaria para evitar "imprevistos". _Pensaba él.

Al menos así había sido su vida desde los 18 años cuando experimentó el sexo por primera vez y él se sentía perfectamente feliz con su estilo de vida. No tenía que preocuparse por recordar aniversarios, comprar regalos y planear veladas románticas, no, él simplemente se presentaba en algún bar y seleccionaba a una mujer de entre la multitud, le invitaba un trago o simplemente le decía hola y ¡listo! era seguro que horas después estarían en alguna habitación sudorosos y jadeando desesperados por el tan anhelado orgasmo. Una vez que el ambiente se calmara, él comenzaría a vestirse, dejaría la habitación y se iría a su casa a descansar, sin importar los reclamos, ruegos o insinuaciones de sus compañeras de cama.

Muy pocas veces había tenido sexo en más de una ocasión con la misma chica y eso sí, nunca las llevaba a su departamento, no quería tener a ninguna mujer en su puerta reclamándole porque no la había llamado.

Puede que suene como un verdadero hijo de puta, pero antes de acostarse con quien fuera dejaba muy en claro que eso es lo que pasaría, una vez que su acto hubiera finalizado. La mayoría aceptaba esas condiciones y aunque después se arrepintieran… ese ya no era problema de Shaoran.

El sonido del elevador lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se subieron al elevador y marcó el número 11 en el tablero que llevaba a las oficinas administrativas y a otras habitaciones que no sabía para que eran.

En todo el camino hacia arriba Eriol no paraba de hablar acerca de lo perfecta que era Tomoyo cuando… respiraba aparentemente.

-…Y no la has escuchado cantar… es como un sueño…- seguía Eriol con cara de estúpido.

-Ya entendí, ella es perfecta, ¡cállate ya!-suplico Shaoran mientras descendía del ascensor con Eriol a sus talones.- Pareces un puto adolescente.- En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador.

No alcanzó a escuchar lo que le dijo Eriol, por que enfrente de ellos estaban Yue y Sakura. Ella ya no llevaba su uniforme, había sido sustituido por un par de leggins negras, unos botines altos y una blusa azul con un generoso escote… muy bien ahora el parecía adolescente.

-Dra. Kinomoto insisto en que se tome el día libre mañana, el hospital le debe bastantes días.- escuchó que le decía Yue MUY amablemente y con su brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña. Cuando Yue notó la presencia de Shaoran y Eriol retiro su brazo y se alejó un paso de Sakura, quien no pareció percatarse de nada.

-Pero no quiero- Sakura lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. –Gracias por la oferta pero no.- dijo poniendo fin a la conversación.

En ese momento se giró para seguir con su camino pero antes de dar otro paso vio a los 2 doctores con miradas de duda.

-Eriol, iba a ir a buscarte- le dijo a Eriol.

-Veo que por fin te vas a tu casa.- le contestó. – Ya necesitas un descanso… ¡te ves terrible!

-¡¿Qué dijiste inútil de porquería?¡- le gritó golpeándolo con su puño en el brazo.

Shaoran siguió observando la escena enfrente de él con una Sakura golpeando fuertemente a Eriol, exigiéndole una disculpa y Eriol intentando esquivar los golpes de la esmeralda.

Yue al igual que él … estaba sin palabras.

-Ammmm … Dr. Li pase a mi oficina.- le indicó, con la mirada aún encima de Sakura quien seguía maltratando a Eriol.

-¡Sakurita recuerda que soy neurocirujano! ¡Vivo de mis manos!- gritaba desesperadamente Eriol.

-¡Cállate! ¡No te estoy golpeando tan duro como debería!- seguía golpeándolo aunque en los labios de la castaña ahora había una gran sonrisa.

Era difícil de creer que ambos fueran doctores de renombre, muy codiciados por la mayoría de los hospitales de Inglaterra, cuando se comportaban como niños chiquitos peleando por un juguete nuevo.

Por fin apartó la mirada de ese par de locos para entrar a la oficina de Yue.

-Toma asiento.- le pidió Yue

-¿Así son siempre?- le preguntó Shaoran.

- Si cuando no están riéndose a carcajadas usualmente están peleando sobre algo.- el director del London Medical Center intento decir eso en forma indiferente pero era obvio que algo le molestaba sobre esa situación.- Bueno solo quería repasar algunos puntos importantes en su contrato, su horario de trabajo va a ser de 7:00am a 7:00 pm, los doctores de este hospital deben de realizar guardia nocturna a la semana, en su caso serán los martes, su día de descanso serán los miércoles.- decía Yue.- En caso de emergencias tendrá que alargar su horario y posteriormente esas horas le será remuneradas monetariamente o puede acumularlas y tomarse días libres, teniendo en cuenta que haya alguien que pueda cubrir su puesto.

Shaoran intentaba asimilar todo lo que decía su jefe pero la imagen de Sakura golpeando a Eriol en ese conjunto tan provocador parecía empeñarse en nublar su mente.

-¿Tiene alguna duda?- preguntó Yue luego de terminar su larga lista de reglas.

- No… ninguna.- respondió Shaoran

-Bueno pues oficialmente le doy la bienvenida a este hospital.- le dijo mientras le extendía una mano.

-Gracias-. Estrecho su mano con la de Yue y se dispuso a salir de la oficina.

**Sakura**

Estaban en el pasillo esperando al Dr. Li, Eriol seguía quejándose mientras se sobaba su brazo.

-Eres un exagerado, por cierto ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la boda?- preguntó Sakura a su mejor amigo.

-Pues Tomoyo y su madre se están encargando de todo, así que no sé nada de nada.- le explicó.- Mi único trabajo es dar el dinero y esperar que no me estén robando.-

Sakura bufó antes de hacerle otra pregunta.- ¿Ya convenciste a Tomoyo de buscarse otra dama de horror?-

-Nop, te quiere a ti y yo también te quiero ahí.- le dijo viéndola a los ojos y demostrándole todo el cariño que sentía hacia ella.

Tomoyo también era gran amiga de Sakura pero ella no podía quitarse el sentimiento de que alguien le estaba robando a Eriol y que luego de la boda ella se quedaría sola.

El problema era que Eriol se veía realmente feliz… y ella no quería hacerle elegir entre su larga amistad y la mujer que hacía que su mirada se iluminara de esa forma tan especial.

-¿En serio? Por qué te diré que ni siquiera sé que es lo que tiene que hacer la dama de honor- le confesó.

-Le preguntas a la persona equivocada Sakurita… yo aún no sé qué tiene que hacer el novio.- bromeó con ella.

-pffff espero que sepas que hacer en la noche de bodas porque si no, no creo que tu matrimonio dure mucho.- se mofó Sakura dándole otro golpe en el brazo.

-¡ya no me golpees!- gritó agarrando su brazo.- Además para tu información he estado practicando mucho para ese momento.- le dijo Eriol mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Sakura se rio de su amigo y después se quedaron en silencio, viendo como pasaban algunas enfermeras y observaron a grupo de adolescentes pidiendo informes a una recepcionista.

_Seguro están buscando condones_- pensó Sakura.

-¿Qué hará toda esa gente ahí?- se cuestionó Eriol.- No parecen de más de 25 años.

-Adolescentes buscando condones gratis Eriol.- respondió ella con simpleza.

-Pues ya no creo que sean adolescentes… Ay no… ¿y si son internos?- se alarmó Eriol

Sakura les dirigió otra mirada y se dio cuenta de que Eriol tenía razón, ya no eran adolescentes, tenían cara de miedo y parecían perdidos. Uno hasta parecía a punto de vomitar.

Ninguno de ellos tenía nada en contra de los internos, es decir, ellos están en formación para ser futuros doctores, pero es que … los últimos internos que tuvieron…fueron peor que incompetentes, ella recordaba la vez que estaba enseñándole a uno de sus internos a poner un yeso en una fractura cerrada simple, lo dejo 5 minutos con el paciente mientras iba a buscar los papeles para darlo de alta y cuando regresó el paciente ya no estaba.

Resulta que su interno le dijo que podía irse sin realizar ningún papeleo, pero eso no fue lo peor, el verdadero problema fue que ella no pudo verificar como quedó el yeso y el brazo del paciente.

El Sr. Reingreso al hospital un día después quejándose de dolor en todo el brazo, cuando Sakura se puso a examinarlo inmediatamente notó el cambio de coloración y tamaño de su brazo.

Su brillante interno había dejado el yeso muy apretado y le corto la circulación al brazo del paciente, provocándole un síndrome compartimental. Tuvieron que quitarle rápidamente el yeso y realizarle una fasciotomía en plena sala de urgencias… fue todo un milagro que no tuvieran que amputar todo el brazo y que no demandaran al hospital.

De 10 internos que tuvieron el último año solo 4 lograron comenzar su residencia, entre ellos no estaba el interno del yeso.

-Espero que se hayan equivocado de hospital.- dijo Sakura después de recordar ese incidente.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente.

Nuevamente Eriol lo rompió.

- Sakura… ¿lo harás?- preguntó Eriol ahora en tono más serio y con un ligero toque de nerviosismo.

Sabía que se refería al tema de dama de honor, pensó en hacer como que no entendía pero era estúpido negarle algo que sabía que lo haría feliz.

- ¡puag! Está bien.- se rindió ante esa estúpida mirada de cachorro mal herido.- ¡pero no pienso ponerme un estúpido vestido de solterona color pastel!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Eriol estaba intentando ahogarla con un abrazo de oso.

Una vez que la puso en el suelo ambos se voltearon para ver como cierto castaño los veía con cara de diversión.

-Ustedes sí que son raros… o bipolares.- se mofó de ellos.

-Bipolares incomprendidos con episodios de locura por favor.- respondió Eriol.

Mientras Eriol y Sakura reían a grandes carcajadas y Shaoran los veía con resignación, se encaminaron dentro del ascensor, para ir a sus respectivos pisos y en el caso de Sakura salir del hospital.

Ya en el elevador el móvil de Sakura comenzó a sonar.

-Diga- contestó.- Sip voy saliendo… se supone que tengo que descansar pero… puedo esperarte como a las 8 en el departamento… hasta entonces.- y colgó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

- Sakurita ¿Por qué presiento que no vas a dormir hoy?- bromeó Eriol con ella, pero se percató de algo curioso… Shaoran parecía haber apretado su mandíbula…

-Por qué no lo planeo.- le dijo Sakura sonriéndole.- Te veré mañana en mi departamento a las 8.

-No lo olvido.- y salió del ascensor en el piso 9, dejándolos solos.

-Cita importante con tu novio por lo que veo.- masculló Shaoran.

- jajajajaja ¿novio? No, Travis es un compañero nocturno… ¿entiendes?- Sakura lo miraba divertida.

- No creí que las mujeres tuvieran "compañeros nocturnos", siempre pensé que a ustedes les gustaban las relaciones formales.- le dijo francamente sorprendido.

- pffff lo formal es aburrido, yo quiero divertirme y no preocuparme por casarme, tener hijos y tener mi final feliz con divorcio incluido.- siguió hablando mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban nuevamente.- El problema es que la sociedad ve mi modo de vida por ser mujer semejante al de una puta, claro que si fuera hombre nadie lo vería mal… lo bueno es que me vale una mierda lo que opine la sociedad de mí.

Shaoran se quedó boquiabierto no solo por lo que acababa de confesarle, sino porque en serio parecía no importarle lo que los demás pensaran de ella, así como tampoco le importaba decirle a todo el que la juzgara que se metiera su opinión por donde más le entrara.

Él seguía mirándola fijamente y aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo se estaba poniendo nerviosa, había algo en su mirada que conseguía alterarla… _que raro_- pensó Sakura.

Cuando logro controlar sus nervios, le sostuvo la mirada y le dijo.- Ya sé … estamos en peligro de extinción.

-Ahora entiendo… con razón todas las mujeres que he conocido vienen con anillo y vestido de novia incluido.- bromeó con ella.

-¡Exacto! En su desesperación por satisfacer la idea que tiene la sociedad de felicidad perdieron su originalidad y su capacidad para tomar decisiones por si solas.- le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.- ¿no es este tu piso?

- Si… te veré luego Dra. Kinomoto.- se despidió.

- Ya eres amigo de Eriol lo que significa que tú y yo seremos amigos tarde o temprano, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.- le explicó.

Las puertas del ascensor interrumpieron su contacto visual, dando por terminada su conversación.

Sakura bajo hasta la planta principal y en su camino fue saludando a enfermeras, pacientes, intendentes, guardias y extraños que encontraba.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero se sentía muy feliz.

Ya en su departamento dejo su bolsa y su abrigo en la mesa de entrada, luego fue quitándose la ropa hasta quedar en su lencería, tomo un vaso con agua y se dirigió a la cama.

Llevaba dormida ya 4 hrs. cuando el sonido del timbre la despertó, tardo unos minutos en espabilarse lo suficiente para ponerse una bata muy ligera e ir hasta la puerta.

Del otro lado se encontraba un hombre alto, musculoso, cabello negro y ojos grises.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa y se acercó a ella cerrando la puerta.

-¿Así le abres la puerta a todas tus visitas?- le dijo apuntando a su escasa vestimenta.

-No …- respondió ella jugando con las cintas de su bata. – Así le abro a mis visitas.- dejó caer la bata y le mostró a Travis su lencería negra.

El no necesitó otra razón, con ambas manos sujetó su rostro delicadamente y selló sus labios en un beso dulce y tranquilo. Ella intento profundizarlo pero él parecía no darse cuenta del hambre de Sakura.

Sakura no tenía nada en contra de los besos y caricias dulces, pero con Travis era todo lo que tenías, incluso al tener sexo, él siempre era suave y lento.

La cargó y la sentó en la mesa de entrada, abriéndole las piernas para colocarse en medio de ellas.

Comenzó a trazar la forma de sus piernas, muslos y cintura con las manos sin dejar de besarla.

Sakura decidió quitarle la camisa que traía mientras el comenzaba a besar su cuello y el lóbulo de su oído.

El ambiente se estaba calentando bastante y ella estaba segura que no dormiría mucho… pero después escucho cerca de su oído un leve _Te amo._

_Fue bueno mientras duró_- pensó Sakura alejando a Travis.

**Shaoran**

Aparte de la cirugía de la mañana su día había transcurrido tranquilamente, seguimiento a pacientes con antecedentes de infartos, anginas de pecho, interpretación de electrocardiogramas etc.

Tenía que reconocer que su día sí que había mejorado, pero no hablaba del trabajo sino de la castaña de ojos verdes que había logrado lo que ninguna mujer había hecho en mucho tiempo… impresionarlo.

Ya eran casi las 8 y el aún no salía del hospital a pesar de que su turno había terminado hace una hora, había quedado con Eriol para salir a un bar local, pero al parecer su amigo lo había dejado plantado.

-¿Todavía aquí doctor?- le pregunto una voz algo chillona proveniente de una de sus enfermeras que lo asistió esta mañana en el quirófano.

- ammm si eh Meijing cierto?- le respondió con evidente orgullo por haber recordado su nombre.

- Meiling- lo corrigió.

_Ups … bueno empezaba con "M"_

-Lo siento, si espero a Eriol.- observó bien a Meiling, también era bastante atractiva, grandes ojos rojos y cabello negro muy largo.

_¿Qué les daban a las mujeres de ese hospital?-_pensó Shaoran recordando involuntariamente a Sakura.

-Oh acabo de verlo en el tercer piso, se estaba despidiendo de la Dra. Daidouji.- le informó su enfermera.

_Perfecto yo aquí congelándome y Eriol arriba disfrutando del calor corporal de una mujer._

-Bueno en ese caso será mejor que me adelante.- le dijo dando por terminada la conversación, pero aquella mujer no logro captar la indirecta o tal vez solo la ignoró y caminó a su lado hasta el estacionamiento.

-Fue bastante excitante ver como entraba en acción tan rápido cuando ese hombre comenzó a infartarse.- le dijo Meiling

-Es mi trabajo.- respondió

Estaba junto a su auto rogando porque Eriol apareciera, había algo en esta mujer que no le gustaba.

-¿Es usted casado?- le preguntó de repente.

-No.- contestó de golpe.

Notó como Meiling se encogía en su lugar por el tono en que lo dijo.

-Bueno en ese caso no habría ningún problema si lo invito a tomar una copa.- lo invitó con evidente deseo en los ojos.

- Ya tengo planes… ¿recuerda?- le recordó Shaoran.

-Como usted dijo podríamos adelantarnos.- le dijo ella mientras rozaba su brazo.

_¡Dios esta mujer no capta indirectas!- _pensó.

Este era el tipo de mujer que no quería en su vida, ni siquiera por una sola noche, si le dabas alas no habría forma de quitársela de encima después.

-No salgo con mi personal de trabajo.- _Ja! Que gran mentira_, le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-Bueno después de esta noche … podría dejar de ser solo parte del personal de trabajo.- propuso Meiling.

_¿En qué momento se me acerco tanto?_- se alarmó Shaoran, esta mujer es como una serpiente, no te das cuenta que estaba ahí observándote y cazándote hasta que ya te ha mordido.

-¡Shaoran! Perdón hombre es que estaba… Oh perdón ¿interrumpo?- Eriol corrió hasta él y al verlo abrió los ojos como platos.- Buenas noches Meiling.

La saludó pero ella lo ignoró y le mandó una mirada asesina, antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia la calle.

-¿Qué hacías con ella?- le preguntó Eriol.

-Nada.- negó Shaoran.

- Si claro, bueno sígueme en tu auto.- le indicó Eriol.

Recorrieron las calles londinenses alrededor de 10 minutos antes de que viera como Eriol detenía su auto enfrente de un bar llamado "After Midnitgh", él imitó a su amigo y procedió a bajar del auto.

Una vez dentro buscaron se sentaron en la barra mientras ordenaban sus bebidas, se volteó para ver "el paisaje" y a pesar de que vio a muchas mujeres muy hermosas no sintió deseos de acercarse a ninguna. Shaoran pensó que era por el cansancio del primer día en su nuevo trabajo, así que giro nuevamente hacia la barra para platicar con Eriol, quien como él no estaba interesado en ninguna de las mujeres del bar, claro que por razones muy diferentes a las de Shaoran.

-Ya me vas a decir ¿por qué renunciaste a tu trabajo en Liverpool?- preguntó Eriol

-Ya estaba harto… necesitaba alejarme de ahí.- concluyó Shaoran.

-Esa no es una respuesta.-exigió Eriol. Él sabía que su amigo no habría abandonado todo en Liverpool solo porque se sentía harto.

-Déjalo Eriol.- le dijo usando un tono que no admitía más preguntas sobre el tema.

- Tarde o temprano me lo tendrás que contar.- Eriol seguía insistiendo.

-Mejor cuéntame de Sakura, no pensé que fueran tan cercanos.- sugirió Shaoran.

-jajaja Yo creo que ella y yo íbamos a ser gemelos… pero una sola madre para 2 demonios como nosotros no iba a ser suficiente.- comenzó a explicar.- La conocí en el internado, no ha cambiado mucho, siempre ha sido hermosa y muy inteligente, todo el mundo la adoraba y para serte sincero no se bien cuando fue ni como pasó, pero de repente ya éramos inseparables.

-¿Nunca intentaste nada con ella?- se interesó.

- Tuvimos una relación como de una semana.- recordó Eriol con una sonrisa.- Pero se sentía como incesto… eventualmente terminamos y fuimos más felices.-

-Y como su hermano gemelo de otra madre ¿Qué piensas de su actual vida amorosa?- intentó disfrazar la pregunta.

-Shaoran… entiendo que ella es muy hermosa y sexy pero te lo advierto, te romperé la cara si le haces daño.- lo dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, detrás de sus anteojos podía ver que la advertencia iba enserio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero salir con ella?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Te vi en el elevador, cuando ella estaba hablando con Travis, casi te salen rayos por los ojos y solo llevas un día de conocerla-. Apuntó Eriol.

-Pues te equivocas, además como dijiste ella esta con el paramédico ese.- Sintió un sabor amargo en la boca al decir esas palabras.

-Está bien, solo te diré que involucrarte con ella… tiene sus consecuencias.- dio un gran trago a su copa, viéndolo divertido.

_¿Consecuencias? _- pensó.

No se imaginaba que tipo de consecuencias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, la historia si es mía.**

**14 de enero de 2013**

**Sakura**

_Karma_- pensó mientras intentaba caminar hacia la entrada del hospital, esta mañana llevaba su largo cabello suelto, una blusa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga morada, pantalones de mezclilla, botas negras de tacón alto y un abrigo negro.

La noche anterior había caído una helada tremenda y ahora todas las aceras estaban congeladas, haciendo que caminar fuera casi un deporte extremo.

La verdad es que sería más simple con otro tipo de calzado, pero esta mañana se había levantado muy tarde y no tuvo tiempo suficiente para regresar a cambiarse las botas.

_Ya casi… ya casi._

La entrada del hospital estaba a solo unos cuantos metros cuando sintió como se resbalaba, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto de su trasero contra el suelo, pero esto nunca ocurrió.

Al alzar la vista vio a Shaoran sujetándola por la cintura con una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias- le dijo poniéndose de pie con bastante dificultad.

-No hay problema, ¿aprendiendo a patinar?- contestó burlándose de ella.

-Nop, al parecer estoy siendo víctima del karma, ayer destroce el corazón de un hombre y ahora pago por ello.- explicó a Shaoran mientras daba pasos pequeños e inestables… era como ver a un bebé aprendiendo a caminar.

-Ok Bambi, déjame ayudarte.- le dijo Shaoran, pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para darle mayor estabilidad.

-Así que … ¿terminaste con el paramédico?-preguntó lo más casual que pudo.

-Tenía que hacerlo, ¿Quién carajos se enamora en mes y medio?- en su voz se notaba la exasperación de la situación.

-Mucha gente apoya el amor a primera vista.- le respondió Shaoran, al mismo tiempo que llegaban a las puertas del hospital y ella bufaba ante su observación.

-Gracias Shaoran.- agradeció por la ayuda.

-Fue un placer.- Esta vez vio una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se veía mucho más apuesto cuando sonreía.

_¿Qué mierda era eso en su estómago? ¿Hambre?_- pensó. Se sentía diferente.

- ¡Buenos Días!- saludó a todos en su camino al elevador.

Ambos entraron al elevador y justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran Eriol alcanzó a colarse.

-Buenos días Eriol… veo que te quedaste dormido.- Sakura lo saludo, dándole tiempo a que recobrara el aliento.

-Buenas días a los dos.- todavía jadeando un poco.- ¡Y no me quede dormido!... el estúpido estacionamiento es una pista de hielo… me he caído.

Sakura no hizo ningún esfuerzo por reprimir la carcajada que se escapó de sus labios. Segundos después Shaoran también reía mientras Eriol les dirigía una mirada llena de odio.

-¡No es gracioso!- les gritó para que pudieran escucharlo.-

Como si ellos no pudieran escucharlo siguieron riéndose, cuando sintieron que el ascensor se detenía en el segundo piso trataron de calmarse.

Vieron como 3 muchachos los observaban entre temerosos y sorprendidos, todos iban vestidos con un uniforme quirúrgico azul claro y una bata encima, tardaron demasiado en salir de su estupefacción por lo que uno de ellos tuvo que meter su brazo entre las puertas del elevador que comenzaban a cerrarse.

A Sakura esto le causó bastante gracia y soltó otra carcajada. La cara de los 3 muchachos que acababan de abordar el ascensor se tornó instantáneamente roja.

-Bueno Sakurita… ¿Cómo te fue anoche?- preguntó con una sonrisa picarona.

- Oh ¡Fue increíble! Ahí estaba yo con mi lencería, él sin playera besándome y tocándome…- le decía Sakura a Eriol, parecía no importarle que en el elevador estuviera Shaoran y 3 extraños.- uhhh pero esa no fue la mejor parte… lo mejor de toda la noche fue cuando tiernamente susurró en mi oído, te amo…

- Uyyy otro más a la lista.- le respondió Eriol.- ¿Qué tal se tomó la ruptura?

- La misma historia de siempre, estaba desconcertado, me dijo que me esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para que yo me enamorara de él, que por favor no lo dejara, que yo era especial y bla bla bla.- le relató Sakura.

Volteó a ver a Shaoran y este le regresó una mirada llena de sorpresa y satisfacción.

-Así que nuevamente estoy libre.- comentó Sakura

-Ay Sakurita a este paso todos los hombres de Londres van a terminar con el corazón roto.- le dijo Eriol.

Ambos sonrieron y guardaron silencio mientras llegaban al piso 3, nadie subio ni bajo.

- ohhh cierto ¿adivina quién se "presentó" con Shaoran ayer?- preguntó Eriol rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Quién? – se interesó Sakura.

-Meiling.- dijo Eriol sin rodeos.

-¡NO!- gritó mientras golpeaba con una mano a Shaoran.- ¡Con ella no Shaoran!

- Y ¿Por qué no?- preguntó sobándose el pecho. Meiling no había llamado su atención en lo absoluto pero disfrutaba mucho la reacción de Sakura.

-¿No le contaste? … Nos odia a muerte.- comentó Sakura.- A Eriol lo odia por que no accedió a acostarse con él y a mí me odia por un pequeño incidente en el quirófano.

No es que Sakura estuviera celosa ni nada por el estilo, es decir, tenía solo 24 horas de conocer a Shaoran, pero recordaba bien lo encimosa y odiosa que se puso con Eriol cuando buscaba la atención de su amigo, además tenía reputación de ser demasiado "flexible" y no se refería a su capacidad de abrir las piernas, sino a abrírselas a esposos, novios y prometidos de alguien más.

- Me asistió en una cirugía hace como 2 años.- relató Sakura.- y una vez en el quirófano, ¡todo era un desastre! El instrumental que necesitaba estaba mal colocado, faltaban cosas, tardaba una eternidad en seguir órdenes y no lograba coordinar a su equipo. Hubo un momento en que perdí el control y le grité enfrente de todos.

- La hizo llorar.- terminó Eriol riendo ante el recuerdo.

-¡Y después me disculpe por eso!- gritó Sakura.- pero a ella en lugar de aceptarlas pensó que acostarse con Dylan era la mejor manera de vengarse de mí.

-¿Quién es Dylan?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Era el novio de Sakura en ese entonces- respondió Eriol mirando al castaño con interés.

-No era mi novio, era mi pareja casual.- le dio una palmada en la cabeza a su amigo.

Shaoran tenía cara de escepticismo, Sakura era una mujer ruda pero no podía imaginarla maltratando a alguien hasta hacerla llorar. Además Meiling parecía seguir molesta y ya habían pasado 2 años.

El castaño llegó a la misma conclusión de Eriol.

-Esta celosa de Sakura.- concluyó él ingles.- eh visto cómo te mira pequeña, todo el hospital te quiere, tienes un mejor trabajo que el de ella y levantas suspiros por donde sea que pases. Ella por otro lado ya se ganó una mala reputación, es muy desorganizada, caprichosa y se cree mejor que todo el mundo, escuché que Yue la puso a prueba, está a nada de perder su trabajo.-

-Pues no se.- dijo Sakura cansada del tema.- pero no te puedes acostar con ella Shaoran.

- Si lo haces ya no podrás ser nuestro amigo.- se burló Eriol.

Shaoran se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Llegaron al piso de Sakura, se despidió de los 2 doctores y camino rumbo a su oficina, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que al sacar la llaves para abrir su oficina resbalaron de sus manos y cayeron en el suelo.

Se agacho para recogerlas y vio que uno de los muchachos del elevador la había seguido y la miraba con miedo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- interrogó al chico de unos 23 años, mediana estatura, buena complexión, ojos color miel y cabello oscuro desordenado.

- Ehh no… digo sí!... perdón, mi nombre es Keffer Boxwell soy interno y estoy con usted hoy.- le habló muy rápido.

- ¿En serio? – lo miró con duda.

_Genial, una nueva ronda de internos._

En ese momento sonó su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de Eriol y otro de Tomoyo. Decidió leer primero el de Tomoyo que decía _"Te veo a las 10 para desayunar"_, abrió el de Eriol y leyó _"¡Ha comenzado el apocalipsis zombie! … internos nuevos". _Quiso reírse pero Eriol tenía razón.

Iba a ser un largo día.

Abrió su oficina y le indicó a su nuevo interno que pasara, dejó sus cosas en su escritorio y descolgó el uniforme quirúrgico.

Keffer parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso, recordó su primer día como interna en ese mismo hospital, había estado tan nerviosa que se sobresaltaba cada vez que alguien le hablaba, sintió pena por él y le indicó que se sentara.

Su interno obedeció, Sakura se paró detrás del biombo que usaba para que los pacientes se descubrieran, comenzó a quitarse la ropa y ponerse su uniforme.

Una vez que estuvo cambiada, colgó su ropa y se dispuso a ponerse sus tennis, mientras lo hacía volteo a ver a Keffer y se dio cuenta que el muchacho era un pedazo de gelatina y que había palidecido bastante.

-¿De dónde eres Keffer? le preguntó.

- De Brentwood.- respondió él.

Sakura terminó de atarse las agujetas y se paró enfrente de él.

-Bueno yo soy la Dra. Sakura Kinomoto, soy Ortopedista y Traumatóloga, de Manchester.- se presentó con una enorme sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano.

Notó como Keffer aflojó un poco sus hombros y dejo salir algo de aire de sus pulmones.

-Es tu primer día, es normal que estés nervioso, pero recuerda ya eres un doctor y la gente cuenta contigo.- lo alentó la ojiverde.- solo no me hagas enojar y todo estará bien.

Diciendo esto salieron de la oficina y se dispusieron a pasar consulta.

Luego de 3 horas de estar checando post operatorios, Sakura pensó que Keffer no era tan malo, era bueno con los pacientes y hasta el momento parecía interesarle un poco la ortopedia.

-Bien voy a la cafetería a desayunar algo, ve a la sala de urgencias para ver si hay algo para nosotros, llámame si necesitas algo.- le indicó.

-Si Doctora – respondió y Sakura pudo ver como la inseguridad volvía a él.

-Respira Keffer.- le recordó y se fue a la cafetería.

Cuando llegó al primer piso vio a Shaoran hablando con un muchacho vestido igual que Keffer solo que este interno, según ella, parecía a punto de vomitar.

-… Dr. Anderson le dije electrocardiograma no encefalograma y ¿Dónde están los tiempos de coagulación de la Sra. Mckinon?- Shaoran se veía realmente alterado.

Sakura caminó hacia ellos y picó a Shaoran en las cotillas.

-¡Que malo eres!, es su primer día- le dijo al castaño, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Neil Anderson para confortarlo un poco.

Vio que Shaoran relajaba la espalda, los hombros y la mandíbula.

-No es excusa Sakura.- se volteó para encararla, aunque lo dijo con voz firme, se veía más calmado.

-Dr. Anderson vaya por el electrocardiograma y puede recoger los estudios en el sótano, mientras yo me llevaré a tu horrible medico a desayunar.- le indicó a Neil quien se fue corriendo.

-Sakura…- comenzó Shaoran.

-Cállate y camina, el pobre chico estaba a punto de vomitarte encima.- explicó Sakura.- Anda ya Tomoyo nos espera.

-¿Nos?- preguntó Shaoran mientras disfrutaba la forma en que Sakura lo llevaba del brazo hacia la cafetería.

-Acabo de invitarte, así que si, NOS espera.- entraron a la cafetería y rápido ubico a su amiga. Caminaron a la fila de la cafetería para ordenar su comida y después ir a sentarse con la amatista.

No había tanta gente como en otras ocasiones, no pasó mucho tiempo antes que Sakura tuviera que hacer su orden.

-Hola Eleonor ¿Cómo estas hoy?- preguntó Sakura a una mujer de 50 años de cabellera pelirroja y rizada.

-Muy bien querida, ya tengo aquí tu pedido Hot Cakes con miel de maple extra y malteada de moras- le dijo pasándole una bandeja.

-¡Mis favoritos! Muchas gracias.- le respondió emocionada.- Oh cierto mira Eleonor te presento al Doctor Shaoran Li, empezó ayer.-

Shaoran seguía sorprendiéndose con la empatía que Sakura parecía tener con todos en el hospital.

-Pero mira nada más tenemos todo un galán de telenovela, mucho gusto querido, mi nombre es Eleonor y soy la encargada de que ustedes mis queridos doctorcitos no mueran de hambre.- se presentó muy entusiasmada- ¿Tu que vas a querer?-

-ammmmm un sándwich de pavo y un café por favor.- pidió a la amable señora, una vez que le entregaron su comida se volteó para decirle.- un placer conocerla, gracias.-

Eleonor los despidió con la mano. –Que no se te escape Querida.-

Sakura solo le sonrió ampliamente y le devolvió el gesto con la mano, el comentario no le molestó en lo más mínimo, siguió su camino hasta la mesa de Tomoyo, dejó que Shaoran se deslizara hasta la pared y luego se sentó ella. Podría jurar que la cara del castaño estaba roja.

- jajajaja No le hagas caso a Eleonor, ella me empareja con alguien cada semana.- le dijo mientras saludaba a Tomoyo.

Su comentario no pareció mejorar el aspecto de Shaoran.

-¿Qué tal va todo Tomoyo?- dijo a modo de saludo la esmeralda.

-Muy bien, veo que ya conociste a Shaoran ¿verdad que es un sueño?- señaló Tomoyo

-Sip, lo conocí desde ayer, pero hoy se ve mejor, está más sonriente.- respondió Sakura

Ya no solo era la cara de Shaoran, el bochorno se estaba apoderando de sus orejas también.

-¡Sakura ya te dije que le bajes al azúcar!- la regañó Eriol, tomando asiento junto a su prometida.-te vas a volver diabética antes de cumplir 31 años.-

Sakura le sacó la lengua y siguió comiendo.

- Uhhhh ¿Qué tal los nuevos internos?- preguntó Sakura

-La mía se llama Lilith Dane y hasta ahora no ha hecho nada malo, aunque ya tuvo que correr al baño como unas 10 veces.- les contó Tomoyo.

-Puuff a mí me tocó el hablador, se llama Devon Richmond, ya me dolía la cabeza, lo mandé a buscar estudios de un paciente falso.- dijo Eriol.- le tomará un rato antes de averiguar que no existe ese paciente.-

Tomoyo le dio una palmada en el brazo en señal de desaprobación.

-Neil Anderson, un completo inútil… tal vez termine asesinándolo al final del día.- concluyó Shaoran

- Es su primer día, es obvio que estén nerviosos, el mío es Keffer Boxwell y parece tener algo de talento cuando no se olvida de respirar.- recordó Sakura.

-Como sea cuando te toque Devon te van a dar ganas de golpearlo… te lo aseguro.- le dijo Eriol sobándose las sienes.- Y lo peor es que tengo una cirugía de 5 horas con él.

-Ja! Como si yo fuera a dejar que Neil entre a una cirugía conmigo.- se burló Shaoran.

-Vamos recuerden su primer día como internos ¿no les pasó lo mismo?- insistió Sakura.

-Pues sí, pero no por eso me trataron mejor.- le contestó el castaño, mirándola fijamente.

-Ash cállate.- le dijo Sakura metiéndole un pedazo de Hot cake en la boca.

-Sakura tiene razón, además tratarlos bien puede estimular más su aprendizaje.- apuntó Tomoyo.

-Exacto.- dijo Sakura riendo por la expresión en la cara de Shaoran, llena de miel de maple.

Antes de que cualquiera de los doctores siguiera debatiendo el tema, sonó el localizador de Sakura, lo sacó de su bolsillo y leyó en la pantalla 911, se comió un último pedazo de Hot cake y apresuro su malteada para después salir corriendo a la sala de urgencias.

Ya en la sala de urgencias, encontró a Keffer increíblemente pálido y con los ojos desorbitados, mientras 3 paramédicos, entre ellos Travis, empujan la camilla de un joven con el rostro desfigurado.

-Paciente masculino de 26 años de edad, motociclista, fue arroyado por un auto, presenta bradicardia, temperatura de 35°, frecuencia respiratoria disminuida, pulso apenas perceptible, probable fractura maxilo-mandibular, pérdida de múltiples piezas dentarias en la escena, fractura expuesta de húmero, sangrado profuso, paciente inconsciente, escala de Glasgow 6/15 .- informó Travis.

Sakura escuchó con atención las palabras de Travis y se preocupó, no sonaba nada bien.

-¡Equipo de intubación, ultrasonido portátil, guantes y que alguien prepare un quirófano ahora!- ordenó Sakura mientras se ponía unos guantes y metía 2 dedos por la boca del paciente.- mierda… es una fractura Le fort 2, el maxilar esta desprendido, ¡llamen a cirugía plástica, va a necesitar una reconstrucción facial!-

-En seguida doctora.- le informó una enfermera.

Keffer Boxwell seguía petrificado ante las heridas del paciente, observaba como la doctora Kinomoto manipulaba con agilidad al paciente, intentando estabilizarlo.

-Doctor Boxwell lo necesito aquí ¡ahora!- gritó Sakura, pero el interno no se movió.

Sintió que alguien lo empujo por detrás, quitándolo de su camino, Shaoran se colocó a la derecha de Sakura y tomó el equipo de intubación.

-El maxilar está muy inestable Sakura.- gritó Shaoran

-Hazle una traqueotomía.- le ordenó Sakura.- ¡carajo! tiene perforado el pulmón derecho, ¡Keffer asiste al Dr. Li ahora¡-

Finalmente sus neuronas lograron realizar sinapsis, permitiéndole moverse hasta el doctor Li, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada al mismo tiempo que palpaba el cuello del paciente para ubicarse anatómicamente y no dañar ninguna estructura.

-Rocía yodo en el cuello y pásame un bisturí.- le dijo Shaoran con una voz tan helada que Keffer prefirió que le gritara.- y no tengo que decirte que te apresures.-

El Dr. Boxwell tomo una botella de antiséptico y lo esparció en el área en que se haría la incisión, le extendió el bisturí con la cuchilla hacia arriba, Shaoran alcanzó a ver el instrumento antes de sujetarlo con su mano.

-¡¿Estás loco?! Tienes que ofrecerlos por el mango, pudiste cortarme!- gritó Shaoran volteo hacia la mesa de instrumental y el mismo tomó un bisturí.

Keffer temblaba y parecía a punto de caerse, buscó algo de apoyo en la Dra. Kinomoto pero ella estaba atendiendo la fractura en el brazo del motociclista.

-Listo Sakura.- le dijo colocando una bolsa en la incisión que acababa de hacer para ayudarlo a respirar manualmente.

-Gracias Shaoran.- contestó jalando el brazo del paciente hasta escuchar un crack.- Adelántense.

Sakura les indicó a los camilleros y a las enfermeras que ya se dirigían hacia el elevador, ella se movió hacia Keffer.

-Las fracturas Le fort no son muy comunes y menos una tipo 2, considérate afortunado.- Sakura le sonrió mientras se quitaba los guantes llenos de sangre.-Tienes 5 minutos para comer ir al baño o lo que necesites.- le avisó.- te veo en el quirófano 3.

Sakura se giró, avanzó hasta Shaoran y le dio una palmada en el estómago.

-Gracias por la ayuda.- no entendía por qué, pero sentía sus mejillas arder.

-Increíble, yo hice todo el trabajo y solo recibo una palmada.- Shaoran le sonrió de lado.

_¿En qué momento nos acercamos tanto?_- pensó Sakura.

Eliminó la distancia entre ellos y coloco sus labios en la mejilla de Shaoran.

-¿Mejor?-le guiñó un ojo mientras avanzaba al elevador.

-Mejor- le respondió el castaño observándola fijamente.

Antes de que se subiera al ascensor, Sakura vio a un par de ojos rojos mirándola con algo más que odio.

_Pufff ahí va nuestra amistad_- pensó Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Shaoran**

Todavía podía sentir los labios de Sakura contra su mejilla, se felicitó por haberla seguido a la sala de urgencias y por haber intervenido cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Aunque al parecer Sakura nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo y es que hasta él se impresionó con la cara del motociclista al que atendieron hace menos de 2 horas, ella simplemente lo miro, se enguantó y comenzó a jalar, cortar, tronar y acomodar los miembros de ese hombre.

Era impresionante como en solo 24 horas esa mujer había logrado despertar su interés por ella y es que no lo iba a negar, ella era verdaderamente hermosa y si, la deseaba bastante.

En su mente se formó una idea, ya que ella era igual a él, no le gustaban las ataduras y estaba de acuerdo con el sexo casual, podría seducirla y pasar una noche con ella para calmar sus ganas y después seguir con la amistad que al parecer se estaba formando, no creía que ella se fuera a negar, ella lo había besado en la mejilla cuando un simple gracias hubiera bastado.

Además ella no parecía ser el tipo de chica que le guardaría rencor cuando él comience a salir con alguien más.

La invitaría mañana por la noche a tomar algo y bueno… dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Lástima que esta noche tuviera guardia, además Sakura todavía estaba en cirugía con el estúpido de su interno, así que tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

Acababa de consultar a una niña de 9 años con insuficiencia cardiaca, en ese momento estaba realizando todo el papeleo necesario para ponerla en la lista de trasplantes bajo la atenta mirada de Neil SU estúpido interno.

Shaoran prefería que lo observara atentamente a escucharlo hacer preguntas sobre Sakura, quien ahora era su heroína, cosa que a él no le gustaba.

-¿Es cierto que atendió a un motociclista con la cara destrozada?- preguntaba entusiasmado, y continuo sin esperar respuesta.- escuché que es de las ortopedistas más prestigiadas de toda Inglaterra y ….

El Dr. Li desconectó su cerebro, todo eso ya lo sabía, no era ninguna noticia para él, decidió seguir con el papeleo de su paciente, pero sintió que alguien tocaba su brazo, al voltearse vio a una mujer de larga cabellera negra abrazada a su brazo, él la miro extrañado y muy incómodo.

-¿La puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó exasperado, la gente comenzaba a voltear en dirección a ellos.-

-Buenos Días, Shaoran.- lo saludó entusiasmada.- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer más tarde?

_Dios! Su voz es tan chillona… y ¿Por qué me llama por mi nombre? _

-No gracias.- firmó su nota y se encaminó a su oficina.

-Bueno entonces podemos ir a cenar.- sugirió, caminando al lado de él.

-No gracias, tengo guardia hoy.- contestó molesto.

Shaoran no sabía si su cara era de decepción o coraje.

Meiling se limitó a caminar junto a él, era obvio que estaba pensando algo que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-Meiling el paciente de la cama 32 necesita un cambio de sonda.- la llamó la jefa de enfermeras.

El ambarino sonrió mientras veía como la enfermera hacia un puchero y se encaminaba hacia los cuartos de los pacientes.

-Nos vemos después Shaoran.- le gritó, llamando la atención de todos.

Quería alejarse de las miradas curiosas de los demás cuanto antes, así que en lugar de tomar el ascensor decidió bajar por las escaleras.

Ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, había pasado las últimas 4 horas en la sala de urgencias atendiendo diferentes casos, una mujer embarazada con preclamsia, un shock anafiláctico y hasta había suturado a 3 pacientes más.

Tenía una cirugía preparada para las 4:30, un reemplazo de válvula a un paciente con insuficiencia cardiaca, cuando iba llegando al pasillo de los quirófanos, vio como Sakura y Keffer salían aun vestidos con sus batas quirúrgicas y gorros. Ambos se veían cansados pero felices.

-¿Recién terminaste?- preguntó Shaoran, ignorando por completo al interno.

-¿Recién?- protestó ella alzando una ceja.- ¡disculpa pero mi paciente era un rompecabezas! tenia fractura casi completa del maxilar, 5 costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado y fractura de húmero, además nos quedamos a ayudar con la reconstrucción facial.

-¿Alguna complicación?- siguió preguntando.

-Entró en paro 2 veces y logramos controlar la hemorragia del maxilar.- dijo Sakura.- y el Dr. Boxwell aquí no hizo nada mal.

El interno se sonrojo por la felicitación y bajo la mirada al suelo para evitar ver la cara del Dr. Li quien parecía disfrutar más de sus fracasos que de sus triunfos.

-Bueno Keffer ve a checar a nuestros pacientes y a comer algo.- le indicó Sakura dándole una palmada en el hombro.

El interno le sonrió a su doctora y se fue corriendo.

-Parece que todos los internos te aman.- gruñó Shaoran

-Te lo dije solo hay que hacerlos entrar en confianza en lugar de maltratarlos.- dijo Sakura mientras estiraba el cuello.- ¿Vas a entrar a cirugía?-

-Sí, reemplazo de válvula.- Shaoran contesto automáticamente, su mirada estaba perdida en el cuello de Sakura.

_¿Cómo sería besarlo hasta llegar su boca y … ¡Shaoran contrólate! _

Su mente le estaba jugando chueco, pero eso le hizo recordar la invitación de mañana.

-Sakura… yo … ammmm te iba a decir que … bueno.- tartamudeo y de repente pensó que su plan era estúpido, tal vez era muy pronto para invitarla a salir.

_O tal vez eres un cobarde de mierda, haz invitado a tu cama a mujeres luego de 5 minutos de hablar con ellas._

Ahí estaba su mente, tan solidaria como siempre.

-Olvídalo, nos vemos luego.- le dijo

_Cobarde cobarde cobarde!_

_¿Dónde estaba el Shaoran al que ninguna mujer se le podía resistir?_

Shaoran quería darse un tiro y por fin silenciar a su estúpida mente.

Avanzó por los pasillos dejando a Sakura muy desconcertada.

Su operación iba a ser en el quirófano 4, pero cuando llegó vio que no había nada preparado y que solo estaba el personal de intendencia.

Fue hasta la pizarra de horarios de operación para descubrir que su cirugía había sido cancelada, antes de darse vuelta y regresar por donde había venido su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga?- contestó, la voz que le respondió le heló la sangre, había esperado no oírla nunca más.

-Shaoran cariño ¿Dónde has estado?- la voz era de una mujer llamada Kaho Mizuki.

-¿Qué quieres Kaho? ¿Joderme más?- Shaoran habló con voz helada.

-Oh Shaoran no seas rencoroso, todo fue un malentendido.- la mujer le hablaba muy dulcemente.

-¿Malentendido Kaho? Podría haber perdido mi cédula, podría haber ido a la cárcel por tus ridículos negocios.- Shaoran quería gritar, pero no lo hizo.- a mi déjame fue de tus asquerosos negocios.

Y cortó la comunicación, Kaho Mizuki había sido su jefa en el hospital de Liverpool, como él, ella era una cardióloga de renombre y hasta hace unos meses, él siempre había dicho con orgullo que ella fue su mentora.

Tenía un concepto tan alto de ella que, enterarse que había dejado de ser una doctora honrada para convertirse en una puta bruja interesada por el dinero, fue un golpe muy bajo para él y más aún cuando ella lo usó de escudo, involucrándolo en un montón de problemas legales, que de no haber sido por los abogados de su familia, lo habrían hundido.

Ella fue la principal razón de que él diera un cambio drástico en su vida, ella era la razón por la que su reputación ahora tenía una gran mancha que no podría ocultar nunca… por culpa de ella se sentía sucio.

Que buena forma de arruinarle el día.

**Sakura**

_¡Por fin! ¡Libertad¡_

Respiro el frio aire en el estacionamiento, había sido un buen día hoy pero estaba exhausta, tanto que casi había cancelado su cita con Eriol en su departamento, solo quería llegar a su casa, darse un baño caliente y ceder su cuerpo y mente a Morfeo.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo, quería hablar con Eriol y tomar algo que la hiciera olvidar el cansancio.

Antes de salir del hospital le había dado indicaciones a Keffer de monitorear a sus pacientes cada hora y que en caso de emergencia la llamara sin importar la hora que fuera, en especial el motociclista que habían operado esa mañana, aún era muy pronto para decir si lograría salir de esta sin ninguna secuela.

-¡Sakurita!- Eriol ondeo la mano para que se acercara.

-¿Sin caídas?- le preguntó con tono de burla.

- ja ja ja muy graciosa- contestó Eriol.- vamos sube al auto, yo manejo.

-¿Y tú auto donde esta?- se extrañó Sakura.

-Le dije a Tomoyo que como iba a ir contigo que se lo llevara ella.- explicó el inglés.- por cierto, se enojó conmigo, dice que casi no te dejo estar con ella.

-No te preocupes hare algo con ella mañana o el viernes, eso la calmara.- lo tranquilizó Sakura.

Desde que estaba en el instituto siempre tuvo más amigos que amigas, se le daba bien socializar con los hombres, sabía cómo comportarse alrededor de ellos, pero la mente femenina… ella estaba de acuerdo en que es todo un misterio.

Si alguien quisiera entrar en su mente, se perdería y es que era un verdadero laberinto, algunas situaciones las analizaba sin dejar ningún cabo suelto y en otras simplemente actuaba y después pensaba. Así que si ni ella misma podía comprenderse ¿Cómo esperaban que comprendiera a otras mujeres?

Sakura le dio sus llaves a Eriol y ambos subieron al auto, no era necesario dar indicaciones, el ojiazul se sabía de memoria el camino a casa de Sakura.

Tuvo que detenerse cuando el semáforo cambio a rojo, sabía que pasar tiempo con Eriol significaba ver películas, comer como cerdos, molestarse el uno al otro y terminar cantando y bailando completamente ebrios, no quería arruinar la noche pero necesitaba sacarse una duda del pecho.

-¿Crees que nos alejaremos? Me refiero a una vez que te cases.- Sakura iba viendo por la ventana.

El colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de Sakura y la acaricio tiernamente.

-No.- ni siquiera lo dudo, fue como un reflejo.- Yo no te voy a abandonar, va a ser un gran cambio, pero tú y yo seguiremos igual que ahora.

Estúpido Eriol … iba a hacerla llorar.

-Yo tampoco te voy a dejar.- aseguró Sakura

-Obvio, tenemos que llegar a viejitos para ser compañeros de cuarto en el manicomio.- bromeó.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse al imaginarse todos arrugados y dementes.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Sakura Eriol estaciono el auto y ambos bajaron.

La esmeralda vivía en el piso 9 de un lujoso edificio, cuando terminó su especialidad se había mudado a ese lugar, era grande, cerca del trabajo y cada vez que ella veía el lujo que la rodeaba se sentía satisfecha de que al final tantos años de estudio y sacrificio hubieran rendido frutos.

Eriol entró se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el sofá, Sakura lo imitó y aventó sus zapatillas a algún lugar de la casa.

Las paredes en la sala de Sakura eran moradas con figuras grises, los sillones morados y en medio una mesa de centro negra que al igual que las demás mesas del lugar tenían un florero con flores frescas, el comedor era para unas 6 seis personas, la mesa era de cristal y las sillas eran grises.

-Voy a pedir una pizza.- anunció su amigo.

-Iré por una botella de vino- dirigiéndose a su cocina.

Su departamento tenía 2 habitaciones, una sala comedor, un baño y una cocina, todas las habitaciones eran muy espaciosas. La habitación de Sakura era color rosa con una cenefa morada con flores de cerezo, la otra habitación la había convertido en un estudio, allí tenía todo sus libros de medicina y literatura en general, su computadora, un escritorio y 2 sillones pequeños, el baño era azul claro con azulejos de mariposas de diferentes colores en la parte media de las paredes y por último la cocina era negra con plateado, bastante moderna con un desayunador en medio con 4 sillas.

Llegó al refrigerador y saco 2 botellas de vino blanco, a la derecha estaba la alacena con las copas.

-¡Vino!- se emocionó Eriol.

Ambos llenaron sus copas y prendieron la televisión para elegir una película.

4 horas después el departamento era un desastre…

Las 2 botellas de vino estaban ahora vacías y a ellas se habían unido una de vodka y otra de tequila, las palomitas que habían hecho para la película estaban en los sillones morados de Sakura, la música estaba a todo lo que da con la voz de Chris Martin saliendo de las bocinas, ambos estaban algo obsesionados con Coldplay.

Eriol cantaba a todo pulmón Every Tear Drop Is a Waterfall y Sakura se reía por la gran disminución en la coordinación de su amigo, cuando la canción terminó Eriol se arrastró hasta ella y le dijo.

-Sakurita… Tomoyo se va a enojar …- y sin más le dio un ataque de risa que contagio a Sakura.

Estaban muy ebrios y mañana se arrepentirían bastante, pero por el momento disfrutaban de los efectos del alcohol en sus cuerpos.

-Mira mira… mis dedos están temblando- le dijo Sakura mostrándole una de sus manos.

-Enfermedad de Pattison- gritó el inglés.

-¿Pattison? ¿El actor?- se rio ella.

Eriol ignoró por completo su comentario y se acercó más a ella, la tomó por la barbilla…

-te amo.- le dijo muy cerca de su cara.

Casi como si hubiera sido planeado ambos comenzaron a desbaratarse en risas, mientras comenzaban una poco coordinada pelea de almohadas.

Así entre risas y golpes escucharon el tono del celular de Eriol, instantáneamente guardaron silencio y Sakura se movió entre tropezones hasta el estéreo para apagarlo.

-Diga.- respondió Eriol intentando no sonar tan ebrio como estaba.- no corazón, ¿me creerías capaz de embriagarme entre semana?... fue culpa de Sakura ella me obligó… está bien… te espero… ¡a ti si te amo¡- dijo sacándole la lengua a Sakura quien comenzó a reír otra vez.

-¿Van a venir por ti?-preguntó Sakura.

-sip, mi mujer vendrá por mí para llevarme a casa y hacerme el amor hasta que se me quite lo ebrio.- comentó Eriol orgulloso.

-jajajajaja en tu estado no vas a aguantar ni 5 minutos.- se mofó la ojiverde.

-Claro que si… soy todo un semental… jajajaja semen-tal…jajaja.- nuevamente rieron hasta que les dolió el vientre.

Una vez calmados, empezaron a recoger la basura que había en el suelo.

-En la escala del 1 al 10 ¿Qué tanto quieres acostarte con Shaoran?- soltó Eriol de golpe.

-10- contestó Sakura casi de inmediato.- Es demasiado sexy como para dejarlo escapar.

-ohh mis oídos.- dramatizó su amigo.- Pues allá ustedes… pero le va a pasar como a todos los demás Sakurita.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto la esmeralda.

-Se va a enamorar de ti…- concluyó.

Se rieron juntos por última vez antes de que llegara Tomoyo y se llevara a Eriol.

Pues aquí está el tercer capítulo, perdón por la tardanza y por no haber dejado ningún comentario en los capítulos pasados.

Espero que les guste, no se olviden de dejar su review.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shaoran**

Eran las 3 am de un miércoles, ya casi era su hora de salida para disfrutar de su día libre, acababa de revisar a sus pacientes en la sala de cuidados intensivos y hasta el momento todos estaban estables, tal vez podría cerrar sus ojos por unos minutos y descansar…

—¿Sabes? Tenemos cuartos para eso en el piso 11. — escuchó la voz que podría animarlo aun después de todo un día de trabajo y una larga noche de guardia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó alzando la mirada… y entonces sus ojos y su boca se abrieron tanto como pudieron.

Sakura traía una gabardina abierta que revelaba un vestido rojo muy corto y unas zapatillas negras.

Todo el sueño y cansancio que había sentido hace unos minutos se habían disipado, ahora estaba despierto… MUY despierto.

—Estaba aburrida en casa y decidí venir a verte. —le dijo acercándose a él, su abrigo había desaparecido, se movía lentamente y su mirada no se apartaba de la de él.

Shaoran estaba sentado en el sillón de su oficina y desde que Sakura apareció luciendo así, quedó petrificado en su lugar, ya hasta se le estaba olvidando como respirar.

Sakura quedó de frente al castaño, lo miraba mordiéndose su labio inferior, le sonrió deseosa y acto seguido se sentó a horcadas sobre sus piernas.

_Inhala… exhala … inhala… _

La esmeralda rozó sus labios con los de él.

Su cerebro todavía se negaba a trabajar, Sakura debió darse cuenta de ello por que tomó su mano y la acercó a uno de sus pechos mientras se movía un poco sobre él.

—Te necesito ahora Shaoran. — gimió en su oído, amaba tanto como se escuchaba su nombre en los labios de Sakura, que eso logró sacarlo de su estupefacción.

Jaló el rostro de Sakura hacia el suyo y comenzó a besarla salvajemente, tenía tanta hambre de ella que no quería separarse de su boca, ni siquiera por un poco de aire… pero al final se recordó que como humanos, necesitaban respirar.

Cuando se separaron, observó la cara de Sakura, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrosadas, sus labios estaban hinchados y entreabiertos, en sus ojos podía ver el deseo y la lujuria creciendo.

Ella quería sexo… y él se lo daría.

Con sus manos recorrió la longitud de sus piernas hasta toparse con el dobladillo de su vestido, se aferró a este y acto seguido se lo quitó en un movimiento rápido.

Mirarla en su lencería lo hizo gruñir de excitación.

Llevaba puestos un sujetador rojo de encaje con bragas a juego, el castaño siguió admirándola, mientras Sakura metía sus manos bajo la filipina de Shaoran tocando sus músculos y sus labios besaban el cuello y la mandíbula de Shaoran.

La ojiverde le quitó la molesta filipina y se dispuso a besarlo desde el cuello hasta el abdomen, en su camino iba dejando mordiscos, él disfrutaba de sus caricias, besos y mordidas, no era delicada, la pasión la había cegado.

Una vez que sus labios alcanzaron el borde del pantalón de Shaoran, subió la mirada y le sonrió con malicia, nuevamente centró su atención en descubrir la parte del ambarino que más ansiosa estaba por tocar, tiró de sus pantalones y boxers hacia abajo, los ojos de Sakura se maravillaron ante la escena que tenía enfrente, el miembro de Shaoran completamente erecto y listo para introducirse en ella.

Shaoran intentó jalarla para terminar de desnudarla, pero Sakura tenía otros planes en mente, nuevamente besó y lamió su abdomen, solo que esta vez no se detuvo, siguió bajando y comenzó a llenar de besos su pene de arriba abajo.

Él apretaba los dientes tan fuerte que pensó que podría hacerse daño, pero no le importaba, el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento con las caricias de Sakura, no se comparaba a ninguna otra de sus sesiones de sexo con otra mujer. Se sentía feliz, completo y extasiado mirando a Sakura besándolo con tanto cariño y pasión.

La lengua de Sakura lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, lo recorría de la base a la punta, y justo ahí cuando pensó que todo había terminado y que por fin seria su turno de hacerla gritar de placer, ella introdujo su miembro a su boca succionándolo y dejando ligeras mordidas aquí y allá.

El placer era tal que solo atinó a acariciar el cabello de Sakura.

Cuando sintió que no aguantaría más logró atraerla hasta su boca, de nuevo la besó con desesperación, necesitaba hacerla suya ya.

Otra vez estaba sentada sobre él, con cada movimiento que hacían, sus sexos se rozaban y ellos gemían, sin dejar de besarla Shaoran metió una de sus manos en las bragas de la castaña, sonrió al sentir lo húmeda que estaba, con movimientos circulares tocó la parte más delicada de Sakura mientras ella gemía en su hombro, con su otra mano recorrió su espalda hasta llegar al broche, pero algo andaba mal ahí, por más que movía su mano no parecía encontrarlo.

Shaoran comenzaba a desesperarse, había hecho esa tarea cientos de veces y sabía que el bendito broche debía estar ahí.

La castaña tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del toque del ambarino, sonrió al ver la frustración en su rostro, unió sus labios una vez más a los de él y se apartó, lo miró con una sonrisa y le mostró el pequeño broche entre las copas de su sujetador.

—Se desabrocha por delante. — una vez dicho esto, lo desabrochó y cayó al suelo.

El castaño no tuvo tiempo para reclamarse por su falta de habilidad, ante él estaban los senos de Sakura, eran redondeados y de generosas proporciones, su piel era más clara en esa zona y en la punta eran adornadas por un par de areolas rosadas y erguidas.

Como si lo estuvieran llamando Shaoran posicionó sus manos sobre ellos y los masajeó, Sakura se mordía su labio inferior, gozando de sus caricias.

Shaoran se levantó del sillón cargando a Sakura, la sentó en su escritorio, se deshizo de su última prenda y lentamente le abrió las piernas con la mirada fija en la verde de ella, quien lo miraba llena de deseo y con una sonrisa maliciosa pintada en su rostro, antes de cortar el contacto visual se lamió los labios, dándole a entender sus planes.

Recorrió con su lengua los labios de la castaña, su mentón, su cuello, el camino entre sus pechos, su abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad, en el momento que su lengua probó la delicada piel de Sakura, ella gimió con fuerza y se movió con desesperación, él movió su lengua dentro y fuera de ella sujetándola con fuerza de las caderas, podía sentir la mano de Sakura enredándose entre sus cabellos, toda ella era deliciosa, la lamió más duro y sintió el cuerpo de su hermosa esmeralda convulsionarse en sus manos llegando al éxtasis.

Ya era suficiente de juegos, se levantó, ella estaba acostada en su escritorio, su cabello desparramado por todos lados, sus pechos subiendo y bajando rápidamente, todavía recuperándose de su orgasmo cuando se inclinó para besar su vientre, la caricia le provocó cosquillas a Sakura por que empezó a reír, a él se le pintó una sonrisa en su rostro, era maravilloso escuchar su risa.

—Ahora Shaoran. — le dijo enderezándose y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del castaño.

Volvió a separar sus piernas y se colocó en medio, en su entrada, de una estocada se introdujo en ella, ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual, mientras los dos movían sus caderas sus miradas estaban fijas en la del otro.

Estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, pero el placer del momento hizo que Sakura se abrazara a él en un intento de profundizar más su unión.

Sakura comenzó a gemir deleitando los oídos de Shaoran quien intentaba reprimir algunos gruñidos provenientes de su garganta, sus embestidas se habían tornado más violentas y rápidas, pero lejos de sentirse incomoda a la castaña le parecía perfecto, no le gustaba que la trataran como si se fuera a romper al más mínimo roce y Shaoran parecía dispuesto a complacerlos a ambos.

Podía sentir como se aproximaba su orgasmo, la intensidad era tanta que tuvo que acostarse sobre el escritorio, él podía ver como se movían sus senos al ritmo de las embestidas.

—Mierda. —susurró con voz muy ronca, ahora él se había recostado sobre Sakura.

Segundos después Sakura estalló de placer y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Shaoran mientras él se derramaba dentro de ella.

Esta había sido por mucho su mejor experiencia sexual, no recordaba haberse sentido tan desesperado por poseer a alguien, o haberse deleitado tanto con el cuerpo de otra mujer.

Ella acercó su frente con la de Shaoran y cerró los ojos, atrajo su boca a la de ella y nuevamente lo besó pero este beso era lento y suave, no podía recordar la última vez que alguien lo había besado de esa forma y más importante aún, que él no hubiera sentido la necesidad de profundizarlo para no aburrirse. Sentía como Sakura hundía sus dedos entre los cabellos chocolate de él y en algún momento del beso él había tomado el rostro de ella.

Shaoran la odió cuando separó sus labios de los de él.

La esmeralda besó su cuello hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja, le brindó un leve mordisco y susurró en su oído.

—Vas a llegar tarde. —

.

.

El sonido insistente de su despertador lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, abrió los ojos para comprobar que estaba en su cama mirando al techo y que no había señales de Sakura en ningún lugar.

Se movió para apagar el insufrible aparato, en ese momento sintió algo húmedo sobre sus sábanas, al levantarse comprobó que no solo eran sus sábanas, sus boxers también estaban húmedos…

_¿Sueños húmedos? ¡¿A sus 31 años?! _

Pasó sus manos por su cabello chocolate y se apresuró a cambiar las sábanas.

Una vez que su cama estuvo lista, comenzó a desvestirse… necesitaba una ducha de agua fría.

Normalmente cuando despertaba nunca podía recordar sus sueños, si acaso solo recordaba fragmentos, pero esta vez… recordaba todo… TODO y es que para él todo se sintió tan real, tanto que si cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba lo suficiente, podía sentir las caricias de Sakura.

Pegó su frente a los azulejos de su baño.

_¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? _

No había nada de malo en tener un sueño erótico que terminara en semejante culminación, pero estaba muy sorprendido por la intensidad, aunque no podía decir que estaba impresionado por haber soñado con Sakura.

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que empezó a trabajar en el London Clinical Center, 3 semanas de haber dejado su pasado atrás… 3 semanas de conocer a Sakura.

Estas últimas semanas habían sido una montaña rusa para Shaoran, no solo hablando de trabajo, sino de la castaña. Se había convertido en una pequeña obsesión para él tener su completa atención, odiaba que sonriera a cualquier persona fuera por la razón que fuera, pero amaba cuando las sonrisas iban dirigidas hacia él.

Además había aprendido muchas cosas de ella, ahora sabía que adoraba comer, sobretodo cosas dulces y cualquier alimento o bebida proveniente de Starbucks, le encantaba vestir bien y darse ciertos lujos, ella era muy colorida y escandalosa, muchas veces la había encontrado cantando y moviéndose como loca en su oficina, siempre intentaba verle el lado positivo a las cosas, amaba a los animales menos a los gusanos que le causaban terror, en sus tiempos libres leía, veía películas o cocinaba.

Lo que más le gustaba es que ella lo hacía sentir más vivo y feliz que nunca, él cantaba cuando ella lo hacía, corría detrás de ella para atraparla, probaba la comida que ella ordenaba y escuchaba atentamente todo lo que ella decía.

Y el hecho de saber tanto sobre ella en tan poco tiempo… lo espantaba.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, él no estaba enamorado de Sakura, simplemente estaba obsesionado con ella porque aún no había tenido oportunidad de invitarla a salir, pero eso era todo, solo tenía que calmar sus deseos.

_Una noche… con eso bastaría. _

.

.

.

A pesar de su "retraso" había llegado a tiempo al hospital, se dirigió a su oficina y en seguida comprendió que había cometido un gran error.

Toda la habitación le traía recuerdos, Sakura sentada a horcadas sobre él, ella en su escritorio desnuda con sus piernas enroscadas en sus caderas, los gemidos de ambos…

—_Ya basta Shaoran, fue solo un sueño_— se dijo a sí mismo.

Se quitó la ropa que traía y rápidamente se enfundó en su uniforme, una vez listo salió a buscar alguna distracción, sabía que la sala de urgencias era el lugar indicado para eso.

Tomó el ascensor y pulsó el botón de "planta baja", todo iba bien hasta que se detuvo en cuarto piso, Meiling abordó saltando hacia el cuello de Shaoran, esto ya se le había hecho una costumbre, a pesar de que le había explicado de diferentes formas que no quería nada con ella, la caprichosa enfermera no se rendía.

—Buenos días Shaoran— saludó apretándose más contra él.

—Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me abraces. — le dijo alejándola de él.

—Pero a mí me gusta abrazarte. — como siempre, hablaba como una niña de 3 años. — Pero si insistes ya no lo haré más, a cambio me llevaras a cenar esta noche.

_¡¿Por qué a mí?! _

—¡No lo haré y ya déjame en paz! — gritó.

_Demonios… _

No había sido su intención gritarle, pero es que ya estaba harto, todos los días Meiling buscaba alguna forma de estar junto a él y siempre terminaba insinuándosele y pidiéndole que la llevara a cenar, a bailar o a tomar un trago. Todos en el hospital ya sabían que ella estaba tras él, es por eso que cuando lo veían con ella le dirigían una mirada de compasión, al parecer todos conocían la reputación de Meiling.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, la había tomado por sorpresa su reacción, tardó unos segundos más en salir de su estupefacción y observó cómo sus grandes ojos rojos iban llenándose de lágrimas.

_Ay no por favor, que no llore._

Odiaba cuando las mujeres se ponían a llorar, lo hacían sentir incomodo e impotente, en este caso le exasperaba que se pusiera a llorar solo porque no estaba dispuesto a cumplirle su capricho. Tenía que recordarse que aunque fuera insufrible y odiosa, seguía siendo una dama, y de acuerdo a su educación no debía herir en ningún modo a una mujer.

—Lo lamento, no quise gritarte. — se apresuró a disculparse.

— ¿Por qué me rechazas? Yo he sido buena contigo. — las lágrimas de Meiling caían por sus mejillas. — ¡No es justo! —.

—Es solo que no busco una relación con nadie. — intentó explicar Shaoran. — He intentado expli…—

No pudo concluir esa oración por que algo presionaba sus labios impidiéndole formular alguna palabra.

Los labios de la enfermera estaban moviéndose agresivamente contra los suyos, sus brazos intentaban estrangularlo, era como ser besado por un pulpo. No era dulce ni apasionado, simplemente era molesto.

Luchó contra el agarre de sus brazos, buscando su libertad, pero no había forma de quitársela de encima, al menos no sin ser muy brusco.

Ya habían llegado a la planta baja, lo sabía por qué había oído el sonido de las puertas abriéndose.

—Ok… iremos por las escaleras. — escuchó la voz de Eriol.

Fue en ese momento que Meiling por fin se despegó unos centímetros de su cara, ella sonreía con orgullo y suficiencia, cuando regresó la mirada hacia su amigo supo por qué.

Sakura los veía sorprendida, en el momento que sus ojos se cruzaron ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza y siguió a Eriol hacia las escaleras.

Sintió tantas ganas de asesinar a la estúpida enfermera que seguía abrazándolo como si fuera de su propiedad, la empujó lejos de su alcance y la fulminó con la mirada, en segundos ella comprendió que él estaba peor que molesto.

—Te lo voy a explicar una vez más, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo ¿ok? — le dijo en un tono de voz increíblemente frio. — Tu sola presencia me molesta, tu voz me molesta y tus caprichos de niña estúpida me molestan así que ¡déjame en paz! —

No se quedó para ver la reacción de Meiling ante lo que acababa de decirle, no le importo si lloraba o si comenzaba a gritarle insultos, salió volando del elevador hacia las escaleras, por alguna razón se sentía con la necesidad de explicar lo que había pasado, sobre todo a Sakura, no podía sacar de su cabeza la mirada que le mandó, estaba llena de tantos sentimientos que le costaba identificarlos.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta que las voces de Eriol y Sakura se volvieron más claras.

—…. No te voy a cargar Sakurita, apenas vamos en el tercer piso— alegó Eriol.

—Claro como tú no llevas plataformas de 10cm…— le respondió la esmeralda. — Además fue tu estúpida idea venir por las escaleras. —

—Intentaba evitarnos… una escena… incomoda…— le dijo jadeando. — ¡Ay estoy viendo lucecitas!—

—¿Ves? Por eso también debes correr y usar más las piernas, tienes la condición de un señor de 85 años… en silla de ruedas. — se burló Sakura.

—Puede ser, pero ¡mi abdomen, espalda y brazos parecen los de un fisicoculturista! — replicó el inglés, mientras flexionaba sus músculos.

Sakura se reía de él mientras hacia un par de poses, fue en ese momento que Shaoran los alcanzó, Eriol dejó de posar y tanto él como Sakura lo miraron interrogantes.

—Así que los rumores eran ciertos después de todo. — le dijo Sakura

—No, no lo son. — aseguró el castaño.

—Quiero decir no tiene nada de malo, nosotros cumplimos con advertirte, es tu decisión… — concluyó ella con indiferencia.

—Particularmente consideraba que tenías mejores gustos Shaoran pero allá tú. — comentó su amigo.

—¡Ya se los dije! No estoy saliendo con ella— gritó, le molestaba que no le creyeran.

—Bueno ya, está bien está bien— lo calmó Eriol.

Sin embargo Sakura se limitó a hacer un sonido de escepticismo y continúo subiendo.

Llegaron al séptimo piso y los 3 se sorprendieron ante el caos que reinaba en esa parte del hospital, había enfermeras, doctoras y alguna que otra paciente de diferentes pisos y especialidades, todas gritaban, algunas lloraban rodeando a un joven alto, musculoso, de tez blanca y ojos azul cielo, él hombre parecía fascinado y acostumbrado a esas situaciones. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia ellos y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¡Ahí está! Mi Doctora favorita. — gritó abriéndose paso hasta ellos.

No le tomó mucho tiempo, se paró enfrente de Sakura, la sujetó por la cintura y la levantó mientras la giraba, la castaña reía ante el gesto y el resto de las mujeres presentes comenzaban a dispersarse decepcionadas.

—¿Cómo va todo Ryu? — lo saludó Sakura.

—Eso depende, ¿por fin me dirás que si? — le insinuó, ni siquiera se había percatado de los 2 doctores a ambos lados de ella.

—Políticas del hospital Ryu, ya te lo dije. — explicó Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

—Podría conseguirme otro doctor—sugirió Ryu.

Shaoran no pudo evitar notar que él no había soltado la cintura de la doctora.

—jajajajajaja parece una buena opción… pero por el momento sigo siendo tu doctora, así que pasemos al consultorio. — le indicó la ojiverde y ambos marcharon hacia la oficina de Sakura.

Ella ni siquiera volteo para despedirse o para recordarles que los vería en desayuno o para presentarlos.

Shaoran estaba experimentando por primera vez en su vida un sentimiento que siempre le había parecido innecesario y ridículo en una relación… los celos.

No le gustaba ese sentimiento y el hecho de que los sintiera por Sakura lo desconcertaba, solo eran amigos y aunque él esperaba que pronto salieran y tuvieran su aventura de una sola noche, no era justificable.

—¿Quién es ese tipo? — pregunto a su amigo.

—¿No lo conoces? Necesitas ver más tu canal de deportes Shaoran. — le dijo Eriol en tono de burla. — Es Ryu Darnell uno de los mejores jugadores de Rugby del momento, el año pasado tuvo fractura por aplastamiento en L1 y L2, además de fractura de una apófisis espinosa, había fragmentos de hueso en el conducto raquídeo y compresión de nervios…. Nadie quería atenderlo por temor a paralizarlo. — respondió su amigo el neurólogo. — y adivina ¿quién salvó su carrera? —

El ambarino no respondió, solo emitió una especie de gruñido, la respuesta era obvia.

—Así es… nuestra pequeña Sakurita se aventuró a operarlo aun cuando nadie más se atrevió. — Eriol habló lleno de orgullo. — Bueno, yo también tengo trabajo que hacer, nos vemos luego. —

Y se marchó, él se quedó ahí parado pensando.

_¿Cuántos hombres habrían caído ya bajo el hechizo de Sakura?_

**Sakura**

Había olvidado por completo que día era, había programado la cita de Ryu para una revisión general para esa mañana, la temporada ya estaba por comenzar y tenía que asegurarse que el jugador estuviera en óptimas condiciones para jugar.

Casi era medio día y estaban en radiología tomando unas radiografías de columna y rodillas, tenía a Devon, su interno de la semana revisando a sus pacientes en piso ya que Ryu ocuparía casi todo su día, siendo una estrella del rugby todos sus estudios debían ser más meticulosos.

—Aquí tiene Doctora — le dijo el radiólogo, entregándole un sobre manila con las radiografías de Ryu.

—Gracias. — indicó al jugador y a su representante que la siguieran nuevamente al consultorio, aun esperaban su química sanguínea, examen general de orina, pruebas de funcionamiento hepático y perfil lipídico.

Ya en su consultorio Sakura prendió el negatoscopio para ver las radiografías, las miró con detenimiento y una vez que estuvo satisfecha se volteo para encarar a los 2 hombres en la habitación.

—Bien, tus radiografías se ven muy bien, tus vertebras se ven integras, me parece que podrás jugar esta temporada Ryu, pero procura ser tu quien los lastime y no al revés. — le pidió sonriendo.

Vio cómo su paciente suspiraba ruidosamente en señal de alivio, al parecer estaba más nervioso de lo que aparentaba.

—Ahora la lesión de tus ligamentos tiene más tiempo, por lo cual han tenido suficiente tiempo para sanar—continuo explicándoles. — sin embargo tengo que advertirte la lesión en los ligamentos cruzados de la rodilla es muy común en los deportistas y también es recurrente, así que por el momento puedo garantizarte que tus rodillas están en perfectas condiciones, pero no puedo prometerte que no vuelva a suceder. —

—¿Osea que te preocupas por mi eh? — bromeó Ryu. — No te preocupes querida, tendré cuidado.

—Bueno ahora vamos a hacer una prueba de esfuerzo y un electrocardiograma para ver que tal esta tu corazón. — dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Se dirigieron hacia el piso de cardiología, la esmeralda no sabía por qué pero se sentía incomoda desde que había visto la escena del elevador y para ser muy sincera no estaba de humor para encontrarse con el castaño, pero los cuartos equipados para los procedimientos de Ryu solo estaban en cardiología, el departamento de Shaoran Li.

Eriol le había contado que a Shaoran le gustaban las aventuras de una sola noche y no es que ella tuviera nada en contra de eso, ella también disfrutaba de esas experiencias, pero era selectiva, no se acostaba con el primer fulano que se lo propusiera, siempre hacia una rápida inspección, el hombre tenía que ser atractivo, tener una buena personalidad y general ser una buena persona. Las personas interesadas, con malas intenciones o simplemente locas eran fáciles de detectar.

Al parecer Shaoran no era selectivo en cuanto a quien se llevaba a la cama, solo necesitaba tener un buen par de senos y la habilidad de abrir bastante las piernas.

Pues allá él, ya lo vería cuando estuviera harto de Meiling y no pudiera quitársela de encima.

Una vez que estuvieron en los cuartos de cardiología, Sakura se apresuró a dar indicaciones a los encargados de las máquinas y al mismo Ryu, colocó los electrodos en el pecho del jugador de rugby y comenzaron a sacar su electrocardiograma.

Ya que tenía la hoja en sus manos lo analizó y quedó satisfecha al ver que no había nada malo con él.

—Felicidades Ryu parece que tienes un corazón bastante sano. — lo felicitó Sakura. — Ahora vamos a ver cómo se comporta mientras haces actividad física. —

—¿Qué tipo de actividad Sakura? — le preguntó acercándose mucho a ella de manera sugerente.

—Ciertamente no la que estas pensando. — le dijo siguiéndole el juego. — pero necesito que te quedes sin playera. —

Ryu Darnell a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente, disfrutaba de las visitas al doctor, al menos desde que Sakura Kinomoto salvó su carrera.

—Disfrutas verme sin playera entonces. — apunto él.

—Claro, son los pequeños placeres de ser tu doctora. — sonrió ella.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con conversación escucharon a alguien carraspear, volvieron su atención al castaño de ojos ambarinos y cara de asesino en serie en el marco de la puerta.

—Necesito la habitación ¿Qué tanto más van a tardar? — preguntó huraño.

—Mínimo otros 45 minutos, después es toda tuya. — Respondió la esmeralda colocándole los electrodos en el pecho nuevamente —Sube a la caminadora, empieza trotando. —

Shaoran solo gruñó y se alejó, Ryu ya estaba trotando y su ritmo cardiaco podía escucharse a través del aparato, aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, todo su cuerpo se movía armoniosamente, sus músculos estaban tensos, era extraño, a pesar de que él era un deportista no parecía tener una espalda tan ancha como la de Shaoran…

_Tantas semanas de celibato ya me están afectando…_

Volvió su atención a su paciente y le indicó que aumentara la velocidad, Ryu si ninguna dificultad cumplió con lo mandado, no parecía agotado.

Pasados los 45 minutos en los que Ryu trotó y corrió Sakura estaba convencida de que su condición física era muy buena y que por lo tanto podía autorizarle volver al campo de juego.

—Bueno solo debo ir a recoger tus laboratorios y después podrás marcharte. — le comentó.

Se dirigió hacia los laboratorios y al llegar se percató de que era la hora de la comida, los químicos no estaban alrededor y ella no podía solo llegar y tomarlos.

Suspiró frustrada, se disponía a subir hasta su consultorio para reencontrarse con su paciente y explicarle que tendría que esperar unos minutos más, cuando sintió que algo se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca y jalaba de ella hacia una esquina, su cabeza golpeó la pared e instintivamente cerró los ojos, segundos después los abrió y vio a Shaoran mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Qué diablos de te pasa? — reclamó sobándose la nuca.

— ¿Qué diablos de pasa a ti? — hablaba con voz acusadora. — ¿Planeabas besarlo a la vista de todos? ¿Eres tan estúpida? ¿O simplemente no recuerdas que no es ético meterse con los pacientes? —

— ¡Mira quién habla! ¡El doctor que se está tirando a la más puta del hospital! — le gritó liberándose de su agarre. — y además ¿a ti que carajos te importa?

Sakura ya había empezado a caminar hacia el elevador, pero Shaoran estaba en pleno ataque de celos, se abalanzó sobre ella y volvió a arrinconarla contra la pared.

— ¿En qué idioma te lo tengo que decir? ¡NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON ELLA! — todo el control que tenía sobre su voz parecía haberse desvanecido. — ¡CARAJO Sakura! … ¡y sí que me importa con quien salgas! ¡Llevó semanas intentando invitarte a salir y tú por ahí coqueteándole a todos!

— ¡Oye! no le coqueteo a todos Y ¿Cómo diablos se supone que sepa que quieres salir conmigo si no me lo dices? — se defendió la castaña.

Ambos seguían exaltados, sus pechos subían y bajaban, pero no salió palabra alguna de sus bocas, parecían estar reflexionando lo que acababan de oír y decir.

Después de unos minutos Sakura fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Para alguien que conquista mujeres a diario … podría asegurar que esta ha sido tu peor invitación. — se burló la esmeralda.

Un comentario como ese hubiera desencadenado la ira de Shaoran, pero se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Admito que no fue mi mejor invitación, puede que haya perdido un poco el control. — admitió Shaoran, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

— ¿Un poco? Fuiste un bruto. — le dijo ella.

— Lo lamento… entonces ¿saldrás conmigo? —preguntó.

—¿Nuestra cita va a terminar en sexo? — cuestionó Sakura

El ambarino pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta, luego de un rato contestó.

—Olvidé que compartimos amigo… si digo que si ¿te molestaría? — preguntó muy cerca de la boca de Sakura.

—Si dijeras que no … me espantaría… — acortó la distancia entre sus labios y los besó lentamente, ambos sintieron una descarga por sus cuerpos, las manos de Shaoran cobraron vida atrayendo el cuerpo de ella más cerca, mientras ella sujetaba con ambas manos el rostro del castaño.

Sakura siempre se había quejado de los besos lentos que parecían más roces que otra cosa, pero en este momento no sentía aquella necesidad de profundizar el beso y dejar que su lengua tomara el control. En este momento eso no importaba, aunque solo fuera un roce, lo estaba disfrutando mucho, pero se recordó esto era algo puramente casual.

Abruptamente se separó de él y le dijo divertida. —No hoy, tengo guardia. —

Se metió en el elevador en medio de una carcajada cuando este se abrió.

Unas vez que las puertas del elevador se cerraron, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente, se dejó caer y colocó sus dedos sobre sus labios.

_¿Qué diablos te pasa Sakura? ¿Un insignificante beso y te vuelves de gelatina?_

.

.

.

Los jueves eran sus días de guardia, así que desde las 7:00 am del jueves hasta las 7:00 am del viernes ella estaría atendiendo fracturas, luxaciones, esguinces y demás heridas en la sala de urgencias, a diferencia de la mayoría de los doctores, ella disfrutaba de sus días de guardia, eran los días en que se sentía más conectada con su especialidad, sin embargo hoy, sus pensamientos estaban hechos un lio, estaba distraída y ansiosa.

Sabía quién era el causante de esta condición…

Y es que no se lo ponía nada fácil, en todo el día a donde quiera que ella fuese, ahí estaba él, mirándola intensamente y con su sonrisa ladina. Sakura trataba de actuar con naturalidad pero la verdad era que su mirada, su sonrisa y su cuerpo la distraían demasiado.

Esto lo comprobaba, ella no estaba hecha para ser monja…

Eran las 8 de la noche y desde que lo besó hasta ahorita, ella ya se había imaginado toda clase escenarios con él, sin ropa, sudando, gruñendo, aferrándose a ella ….

_¡Sakura basta!_

Sacudió su cabeza y salió de su oficina, faltaban 2 horas antes de su cirugía, tendría que encontrar algo en que ocuparse para ganar tiempo.

Se dirigió a la cafetería por algo que desviara su atención del castaño, a esta hora el lugar estaba más despejado que por las mañanas, solo los doctores y familiares de los pacientes que planeaban pasar ahí toda la noche estaban sentados, tomando café y mirando las pantallas de televisión.

Se acercó al mostrador donde Eleonor limpiaba un vaso, al verla le sonrió y la saludó efusivamente.

— ¡Hola querida! ¿Qué vas a querer? — preguntó.

—Hola Eleonor, ¿puedes darme un chocolate caliente y un sándwich de atún? — le pidió a Eleonor.

—Claro linda— inmediatamente comenzó a preparar la orden de Sakura mientras ella se sentaba en uno de los bancos de la barra.

— ¿Y dónde está tu cardiólogo? — la cuestionó la pelirroja, calentando el pan para su sándwich.

—Probablemente en su casa y no es mío Eleonor— respondió Sakura riéndose.

—Pues por la forma en que te mira, todo el mundo pensaría que es TU prometido, linda. —Explicó la cocinera.

—jajajajaja aunque siempre he apreciado tu sabiduría, temo decirte que esta vez te equivocas. — le dijo la esmeralda. — Lo que hay en su mirada es lujuria Eleonor. —

—¿Lujuria?... jajajajaja ay querida — Eleonor se rio con ganas. — Bueno tarde o temprano te darás cuenta o él te lo dirá… aquí tienes. —

_¿Darme cuenta de qué? _

Decidió no indagar más en el asunto, obviamente Eleonor había percibido la tensión sexual entre ambos, ella era muy observadora y no era un secreto que desde que conoció a Shaoran le pareció perfecto para ella, así que ahora andaba creándose ideas erróneas.

Si tan solo Eleonor supiera que Shaoran Li era el peor candidato para comprometerse…

_¿Qué la idea no era dejar de pensar en él? _

_¿Y por qué seguimos hablando de compromiso?_

Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, esta vez decidió que iría por las escaleras, llegó a su piso y pasó por un pasillo lleno de utensilios, camillas entre otras cosas, pero antes de que siguiera avanzando notó un pie descalzo y pequeño asomándose fuera de una camilla.

Dejó sus cosas en la parte superior de la camilla y se agachó para mover la sábana y revelar a una niña de grandes ojos color miel al igual que su cabello, su piel era muy blanca y tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, llevaba puesta una bata de hospital, lo que indicaba que era una paciente y que aparentemente se escondía de sus doctores.

—Hola pequeña …¿Qué haces ahí abajo? — preguntó Sakura en el tono más dulce que pudo, los niños no eran su especialidad.

—… me escondo… — respondió con un susurró apenas perceptible. — ¡No les digas que estoy aquí! —.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré— la tranquilizó y después de sentó en el suelo, recargando su espalda en la camilla de enfrente. — ¿Cómo te llamas linda? —.

—… Abigail— el miedo en su mirada parecía haber disminuido un poco. —

—Qué lindo nombre … yo me llamo Sakura. — continuo platicando con la niña. — Abigail ¿no tienes frio ahí abajo? —

No hacía falta que la pequeña respondiera, Sakura podía escuchar sus dientes castañear, a pesar de eso la niña asintió con la cabeza, la castaña se levantó y tomó el chocolate caliente que había comprado en la cafetería unos minutos atrás, se lo ofreció a Abigail y ella lo aceptó sonriendo por primera vez desde que la vio.

Le dio unos minutos para entrar en calor con ayuda del chocolate, seguramente se había escapado de pediatría, ahí es donde estaban todos los niños a no ser que hubiera sido referida a alguna especialidad o que estuviera en la sala de emergencias.

—¿Cuántos años tienes Abigail? — indagó Sakura.

—Tengo cinco años y medio. — contestó de inmediato. — ¿Eres doctora? —

—Sip, aquí trabajo… tal vez deberíamos buscar a tu mamá ¿no crees? — sugirió.

Ante la mención de su madre Abigail bajo su mirada al suelo y dejo que su cabello le cubriera la cara, Sakura supo que había cometido un error al preguntar por su madre…

—Lo lamento, no quise hacerte sentir mal. — se disculpó. — Si quieres podríamos ir a tu habitación así ya no tendrás frio. —

—No quiero… me van a encontrar y me van a picar con una aguja… no me gusta. — dijo la niña con voz temblorosa.

—Pero si yo voy contigo no te harán nada. — le sonrió Sakura.

La pequeña Abigail la miro con desconfianza, pero luego de un rato aceptó en ir con ella, Sakura solo planeaba caminar al lado de ella y se sorprendió mucho cuando la niña la tomó de la mano, prefirió no hacer ningún comentario.

—¿Por qué te trajeron al hospital? — preguntó para saber que tenía Abigail.

—Estoy enferma… por eso me dejo mi mamá aquí. — respondió la niña con mucha tristeza.

Esta era una de las situaciones que Sakura intentaba evitar, por esta razón no se había especializado en pediatría, para empezar la mayoría de los niños la desesperaban, pero a pesar de esto, no soportaba ver niños pequeños e indefensos enfermos.

El quinto piso era el de pediatría, entraron al elevador y apretó el botón con el 5 en medio, mientras bajaban observó cómo Abigail seguía aferrada a su mano, no podía entenderlo, se supone que la primera vez que sostienes a tu hijo o hija en tus brazos se despierta tu instinto maternal y a partir de entonces te prometes amarlo y cuidarlo con tu vida, o al menos eso es lo que su madre le había contado.

Dentro de los planes a futuro de la castaña no estaba convertirse en madre, pero si en algún momento de su vida quedaba embarazada, ella se haría responsable, siempre había estado en contra del aborto, pensaba que las mujeres que lo realizaban eran unas cobardes, aunque claro está, que dependía mucho de la causa del embarazo, si este era fruto de una violación o si el producto venia mal y una vez nacido su calidad de vida fuera a ser mala, lo consideraba válido pero cuando es por incapacidad de mantener las piernas cerradas o por falta de protección lo veía como la salida fácil.

Viendo a Abigail se daba cuenta que había algo peor que el aborto, abandonar a tu hijo a su suerte por el hecho de estar enfermo.

Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula firmemente y tragar la bilis que estaba colándose por su esófago, la pequeña ya estaba bastante asustada sin que ella tuviera que espantarla aún más.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en pediatría se dio cuenta que había hecho lo correcto, las enfermeras estaban por todos lados llamando a la niña, incluso algunos padres de los demás pacientes se solidarizaron y buscaban en los alrededores.

—Gracias a dios que la encontraste Sakura. — escuchó la voz suave y aliviada de su amiga Rika Sasaki, una excelente pediatra, era más o menos de la estatura de Sakura, su cabello era castaño oscuro y corto, sus ojos eran marrón oscuro, figura esbelta y de una personalidad de los mas dulce.

—Estaba en mi piso, está bastante asustada. — le comentó, al mismo tiempo que sentía como se intensificaba el agarre de la pequeña.

Rika se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la niña.

—Lamento mucho haberte asustado pero no te preocupes Abi, ya no utilizaremos más agujas. — le habló con una voz llena de dulzura.

A pesar de la sonrisa y el tono de voz de Rika, Abi no se movió ni aflojó su agarre con Sakura, volteo a ver a la esmeralda.

—La Dra. Sasaki es amiga mía, si ella dice que ya no habrán más inyecciones entonces así será. — le aseguró Sakura.

Abigail la soltó y caminó a su habitación, antes de entrar se giró para mirar a Sakura.

—¿Vendrás a verme mañana? — su voz era suplicante.

—Claro. — respondió Sakura.

Feliz, Abi regresó a su habitación y la castaña observó cómo se metía en la cama, alistándose para dormir.

—Pensé que no te gustaban los niños Sakura. — le dijo su amiga.

—Y no me gustan… pero hay algo en ella… su mirada es tan triste. — le confesó Sakura recordando su expresión cuando mencionó a su madre. — ¿Dónde están sus familiares? —

—Su madre la trajo aquí hace 2 días … Abi se desmayó en la escuela. — Comentó Rika— Sus laboratorios muestran que tiene anemia moderada, hoy le sacamos más sangre para mandarla a Hematología y ver que no sea algo más. —

—¿Y su madre? —cuestionó la esmeralda.

—Estuvo con ella medio día, después dijo que iría al baño y no ha regresado desde entonces. — al igual que Sakura, Rika volteo a ver a Abi que ahora dormía plácidamente. — Ningún otro familiar ha venido y no tenemos como contactar a su madre, los datos que dio son falsos. —

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir pena por la pequeña Abi, estar en un hospital era horripilante para cualquier persona, para una niña de 5 años enferma y sola, tendría que ser 10 veces peor.

—Gracias por traerla Sakura. — agradeció su amiga. — Iré a revisar a mis demás pacientes.

La ojiverde se quedó unos minutos más viendo a Abi, pensando en lo valiente que era.

Definitivamente regresaría mañana antes de irse a su casa para platicar con ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, la historia si es mía.**

**Shaoran**

Estaba en su oficina consultando al señor Jefferson, un paciente que no paraba de hablar, era increíble que hace poco menos de un año hubiera sufrido un ataque al corazón, bajo otras circunstancias ya lo habría interrumpido para agilizar su consulta, pero hoy no, hoy estaba de buen humor, suficiente para dejarlo seguir con su parloteo.

Y es que ¿quién podría culparlo?… Sakura le había dado luz verde para salir con ella … y para hacer otras cosas.

Desde el momento en que vio cómo se cerraban las puertas del elevador se le había pintado la más estúpida de las sonrisas, su ánimo había incrementado de forma considerable, incluso luego de la escena con el imbécil jugador de rugby, en las horas siguientes se había sentido como adolescente jugando a mirarse fijamente para después apartar la mirada con una sonrisa seductora, era parte del coqueteo previo a su cita.

Una vez en su departamento se había dedicado a planear su cita con Sakura, no recordaba cuando ni con quien había sido su última, así que para él se sentía como si fuera la primera vez.

¿Debería llevarle flores? ¿Llevarla a cenar a un lugar formal o casual?

Estas y más preguntas se había formado en su cabeza, pero al final su conciencia le recordó que tanto él como Sakura sabían en que culminaría su cita, así que no tenía por qué planear una velada romántica, simplemente haría una reservación en un buen restaurante, cenarían y luego la llevaría a uno de sus hoteles favoritos.

_¡Listo! No había de que preocuparse._

Esa mañana en cuanto llegó al hospital programó todas sus cirugías para la mañana-tarde, revisaría sus postoperatorios y haría sus notas antes de irse al departamento de Sakura e invitarla a cenar. Gracias a Eriol sabia la dirección de Sakura (a solo 8 manzanas de su departamento), aunque claro, le había costado una mirada acusadora y una sonrisa ladina por parte de su amigo de la infancia.

Ahora lo único que se interponía entre la esmeralda y él en una cama sudorosos y agitados… eran las 10 horas de trabajo que tenía por delante.

El golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el señor Jefferson seguía hablando de su esposa, parecía no haberse percatado del sonido.

—Pase— respondió al insistente ruido.

—Lamento la interrupción, Shaoran cuando termines con tu paciente pasa por mi oficina, tengo un paciente que necesita de un buen cardiólogo. — le dijo Eriol asomándose por la puerta. — Con su permiso. —Shaoran asintió muy serio y luego vio a Eriol desaparecer tras la puerta.

Hoy más que ningún otro día no necesitaba pacientes extras.

Dirigió su atención a su paciente y comenzó a revisarle y explicarle todo lo necesario para mantener su corazón en óptimas condiciones, a pesar de las constantes interrupciones del señor Jefferson se las arregló para salir de su consultorio 10 minutos después.

Antes de llegar al elevador su amigo de anteojos se materializó enfrente de él.

—¿Listo para desayunar?... — dijo Eriol pasando su brazo por los hombros de Shaoran— me estoy muriendo de hambre. —

—¿Desayunar? ¿Y tú paciente? — preguntó extrañado el castaño

—Ay Shaoran ¿te lo creíste? — Dijo el inglés sofocando una carcajada—¡Eres tan ingenuo!

—¡Déjame en paz! —Le gritó al tiempo que se separaba de él— Además no tengo hambre.

—Oye solo porque no va a estar Sakura, no significa que no puedas desayunar con nosotros. — comentó el ojiazul.

A pesar de que iba discutiendo con su amigo, este de alguna forma se las arregló para arrastrarlo todo el camino hasta la cafetería, al entrar se resignó y pensó que ya que estaba ahí, podría comer algo rápido y regresar a su plan original.

Ordenó un sándwich y café a Eleonor quien como siempre lo atendió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y mirada pícara, luego se encamino a la mesa con Eriol y Tomoyo que ya los esperaba.

—Buenos días Shaoran— lo saludó amablemente la amatista.

—Buenos días — gruñó.

—Tendrás que perdonarlo amor, pero es que esta triste porque no está Sakura. —le dijo el inglés a su prometida luego de darle un beso.

—Jódete Eriol. — le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada, podía sentir como sus mejillas habían aumentado de tono.

—Amor Shaoran está siendo grosero conmigo, defiéndeme. — le pidió a su novia con ojitos de cachorrito.

—Eriol deja al pobre Shaoran, ¿no ves que lo estas avergonzando? —explico Tomoyo, el castaño se permitió sentir alivio demasiado pronto. —además es bueno que Sakurita tenga un día libre, así nuestro querido Shaoran podrá pasar más tiempo atendiendo a sus pacientes y no observando todos los movimientos de Sakura. —

La pareja comenzó a reírse y a seguir molestando al pobre Shaoran.

—Los odio a ambos. — les dijo a la pareja, que seguían riéndose estruendosamente.

Los 3 amigos siguieron comiendo sus alimentos, hasta que les llegó una suave risa proveniente del fondo de la cafetería.

Shaoran había pasado casi un mes deleitándose con esa risa, como si hubiera escuchado que alguien lo llamaba volteo su cabeza rápidamente y fue entonces que la vio.

Sakura estaba sentada en una de las mesas que daba hacia los jardines, esas mesas eran solo para dos personas, desde donde él estaba tenía una vista perfecta de Sakura y pudo ver como ella reía a grandes carcajadas mientras comía sus hot cakes.

_¿Si aún estaba en el hospital por que no se había reunido con ellos? _

Entre las personas de la cafetería y unas plantas colocadas cerca de la mesa de la esmeralda, le era imposible al ambarino ver al acompañante de Sakura.

La situación no le agradó nada a Shaoran, podía sentir otra ronda de celos apoderarse de él, no recordaba haberse levantado de su lugar y caminar a grandes zancadas hacia ella, estaba a pocos metros de ella cuando vio como Sakura cortaba un pedazo más de sus hot cakes y lo llevaba hasta la boca de la persona sentada enfrente de ella.

_¡¿Cómo se atrevía a salir con alguien más si apenas ayer lo había besado a él?!_

El cardiólogo sintió una patada en el estómago, estaba fuera de sí, y aunque sabía que era estúpido sentir tal cantidad de celos por una persona, apretó más el paso hasta que tuvo una visión clara de la situación.

Fue entonces que se declaró la persona más estúpida del universo, sentada enfrente de Sakura estaba una niña pequeña con grandes ojos color miel y rizos a juego, parecía una muñeca de porcelana y parecía estar maravillada por la presencia de Sakura.

—Te dije que te gustarían… los hot cakes de Eleonor son los mejores. — le decía la castaña a la pequeña en medio de una risa.

La niña no dijo nada, siguió saboreando el bocado que acababa de llevarse a la boca, Shaoran olvido todo el enojo, celos y vergüenza que había sentido hace unos cuantos segundos atrás, se limitó a sonreír ampliamente al cuadro que tenía enfrente.

—Hola Shaoran ¿Qué tal va todo? — lo saludó Sakura.

—Hola. — y por impulso le plantó un suave beso en los labios.

El roce duró apenas unos segundos y una vez que se separaron, se reprendió a si mismo por su falta de control, y para comprobarlo vio la mirada llena de sorpresa y confusión de la esmeralda.

Intercambiaron miradas de espanto por unos segundos, luego centraron su atención en la pequeña que los veía con los ojos como platos.

—Abi te presentó a Shaoran, él también es doctor. —le dijo a la pequeña castaña. —Shaoran ella es Abi, mi nueva amiga. —

—Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte. — saludó él poniéndose a la altura de Abi, agradecido por tener que desviar la mirada de Sakura.

La niña parecía estar en una especie de trance, observaba todo el rostro de Shaoran y cuando por fin volvió a la realidad, se sonrojó intensamente y regresó la vista a su plato, un apenas perceptible "hola" salió de sus labios.

Él se incorporó y muy a su pesar, dirigió su atención a Sakura.

—¿No deberías estar disfrutando de tu día libre? — cuestionó.

—Sí, pero le prometí a Abi que la vería hoy, en cuanto terminemos me iré. — respondió tomando un sorbo de jugo, evitando la mirada color chocolate de él.

—¿Y qué harás más tarde? — presionó Shaoran, algo le pasaba a su lengua, parecía tener vida propia, era obvio que no era el mejor momento para invitarla a salir.

—mmmmmm no lo sé, supongo que dormiré, comeré y volveré a dormir— contestó la esmeralda.

—Estaba pensando que …ammm ya sabes …podríamos ….— balbuceó, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, una voz bajita y dulce los interrumpió, Shaoran agradeció que alguien lo obligara a guardar silencio.

—¿Ustedes son novios? — preguntó Abi con inocencia, aún seguía sonrojada.

Ya no estaba tan agradecido.

Fue el turno de ambos doctores para sonrojarse y dirigirse una rápida mirada buscando como explicarle a una pequeña e inocente niña de 5 años que planeaban tener sexo una vez y luego seguir con su relación de amigos, suponiendo que el lapso de idiotez del castaño ni hubiera arruinado las cosas…

Shaoran fue el primero en reaccionar y responder a Abi.

—Algo así linda— respondió Shaoran antes de que su cerebro le impidiera decirlo.

¡_¿Algo así?! _

Lo sabía, había sido una respuesta estúpida y la mirada de la castaña de ojos color esmeralda solamente pudo confirmar este hecho era obvio que esa respuesta la había hecho sentir incomoda.

_Bravo Shaoran … _

Al parecer esta noche su única compañía seria su mano derecha.

—¿Pero quién es esta princesa tan hermosa? — dijo Eriol mirando a la pequeña.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Shaoran agradeció la intromisión de Eriol y Tomoyo, su presencia había impedido que Abi hiciera más preguntas y que Sakura siguiera viéndolo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza e intentara comérsela.

Abigail volvió a sonrojarse.

—Soy Abi…y no soy una princesa…—respondió avergonzada.

—¿Pero cómo no vas a serlo? ¡Mira esos ojos tan hermosos y ese cabello! — continuo alagándola el ojiazul.

—Abi ellos también son amigos míos, él es Eriol Hiragizawa y ella es Tomoyo Daidouji. — los presentó Sakura, todavía parecía incomoda.

—Un placer encanto. — Tomoyo le sonrió.

—Bueno Abi ya es tarde, le dije a Rika que solo desayunaríamos y te regresaría a tu habitación. — declaró Sakura.

El rostro de Abi se ensombreció, era obvio que no quería regresar a su habitación, no sabía cuál era su historia, pero no parecía una típica niña feliz y traviesa, de cierta forma parecía más madura que cualquier otra niña que el ambarino hubiese visto antes.

Después de intercambiar despedidas las 2 castañas salieron por las puertas de la cafetería en dirección al elevador.

Hasta ese momento Shaoran pudo respirar y calmar sus nervios.

Eriol y Tomoyo se despidieron de él y regresaron a su mesa, Shaoran quería interceptar a Sakura cuando saliera del hospital y hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido con Abi, asi que empezó a caminar pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la entrada del hospital su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no verifico a quien pertenecía el número, no fue hasta que la voz falsa y melosa de Kaho lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Shaoran querido! Que grosero te has vuelto, llevo semanas marcándote. — reclamó la voz de su ex jefa. — Ya deja de hacerte el mártir y regresa a la clínica, tengo una nueva oficina y un gran aumento con tu nombre, solo tienes que decir que sí. —

—¿En qué momento te volviste tan estúpida que no entiendes cuando alguien te dice que no? — exclamó Shaoran.

—Shaoran cariño, lamento mucho los problemas que te cause, pero ya todo quedo en el pasado. — Kaho hablaba despreocupadamente. — Si regresas me encargare de enmendarte todo… hasta podríamos festejar en la cama, como aquella vez. —

—Esa noche fue un completo error, me da asco pensar en eso. — respondió Shaoran completamente exasperado, la verdad era que si había disfrutado de esa noche pero ahora solo podía sentir asco y vergüenza de haberse involucrado con semejante mujer. — No volveré y deja de buscarme. —

—No deseo que terminemos en malos términos cariño, sabes que no me quieres de enemiga. — la voz de la mujer se había vuelto amenazadora. — Tal vez ya no tenga tu carrera en mis manos… pero puedo buscar la manera de hacerte daño. —

—Jódete Kaho, tu tampoco me quieres de enemigo, ¿crees que no puedo averiguar con qué tipo de personas estas involucrada? ¿Qué no puedo averiguar con cuantas personas has estado traficando órganos? — él mismo tuvo problemas en reconocer esa voz tan afilada y helada que salía por su garganta.

—¡Eres un malagradecido! ¡Yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes! — del otro lado de la línea, Kaho parecía haber perdido la cordura. — ¡Eres uno de los mejores cardiólogos del país gracias a mí, bastardo! … ¡No dejare esto así, ya lo veras!

Lo siguiente que escuchó el castaño fue el sonido de la línea indicándole que Kaho había colgado.

Él tenía una nueva vida aquí y no iba a dejar que la puta de Kaho Mizuki arruinara todo, si ella quería pelea, él se la daría.

**Sakura**

Ya eran casi las 9:30 de la noche, llevaba corriendo casi una hora alrededor de un pequeño parque en el centro, que a esta hora estaba casi vacío, gracias al frio que se sentía, ya casi no quedaba nada de nieve, pero el frio aire persistía.

Luego de dejar a Abi en su habitación y despedirse de ella, se había marchado a casa, durmió cerca de 5 horas, aseó un poco su departamento, comió algo y se sentó a ver el televisor. Muerta de aburrimiento alrededor de las 8 pensó que salir a correr le despejaría un poco la cabeza.

Se había puesto sus pantalones y blusa deportivos, con una ligera chamarra, el frio no era problema para ella, siempre le había gustado.

Una vez lista comenzó a correr hacia el parque del centro, escuchando música en su Iphone.

A pesar de que ya había cumplido su hora reglamentaria de ejercicio, no se sentía cansada y no había podido aclarar su mente, era bastante exasperante preocuparse por lo mismo una y otra vez. Además si lo pensaba detenidamente, ni siquiera era un problema apocalíptico… pero es que en serio se había sorprendido con el comportamiento de Shaoran …

_¡La besó a modo de saludo… eso era algo que una pareja hacia y ellos ni siquiera se habían acostado aun! _

Albergaba la esperanza de que Shaoran solo lo estuviera bromeando o …

_¡Basta Sakura! Estas comportándote como una imbécil… no significa nada._

Se detuvo en una de las esquina del parque, esperando a que el semáforo le indicara que podía avanzar, aunque había estado corriendo la pasada hora, a estas alturas estaba completamente helada, su nariz seguramente estaría muy roja, pero no importaba, no vivía muy lejos.

El semáforo cambio a rojo, evitando que los autos siguieran avanzando, comenzó a trotar hacia el otro lado de la calle, las farolas le iluminaban el camino, sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar a la siguiente esquina una voz masculina, suave pero al mismo tiempo grave gritó su nombre.

Estaba sorprendida por la presencia del castaño en ese lugar, se giró en su dirección y lo vio acercarse trotando desde su auto hacia ella.

—Shaoran…¿Qué haces aquí? — lo miró intrigada.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo… es muy tarde para salir a correr ¿no crees? —apuntó mirando su atuendo. — ¡Además está helando Sakura! —

—¡No seas exagerado! No esta tan frío…— le dijo con una sonrisa al ver su gabardina y sus guantes negros.

—Loca— le respondió también con una sonrisa. —Fui a buscarte a tu departamento pero el portero me dijo que habías salido, iba camino a mi departamento cuando te vi corriendo alrededor del parque. —

—Si… estaba aburrida y decidí salir a estirar un poco las piernas. — le contó. — Pero que bueno que te veo… ammm escucha Shaoran, sé que estoy exagerando pero…—

—ya se ya se, te incomodo el beso de la mañana ¿cierto? — se adelantó Shaoran. — No te preocupes, de eso te quería hablar, creo que deberíamos dejar las cosas claras antes de que ocurra cualquier otra cosa ¿no te parece? —

—¡Exacto! Mira yo pienso que… — comenzó a hablar la castaña bastante aliviada, pero antes de explicar sus términos Shaoran la interrumpió.

—Sakura por favor… ya no siento mi nariz ¿podemos ir a otro lugar y hablar ahí? — le pidió el castaño.

Hasta ese momento la esmeralda vio la nariz de Shaoran que bien podría ser una cereza, sus dientes estaban castañeando y él se abrazaba a sí mismo para entrar en calor. Se veía adorable.

Luego de una carcajada asintió y ambos se encaminaron al auto del ambarino, en el momento que entraron en el vehículo, Shaoran encendió la calefacción y suspiró.

—Mucho mejor— le dijo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido en Inglaterra? — preguntó observando al joven deshacerse de sus guantes.

—Toda mi vida— respondió con simpleza.

—¿Toda tu vida?¿ Y aun así no soportas el frio? … patético. —declaró ella.

—Discúlpame si no disfruto de una muerte lenta por congelamiento, yo prefiero los climas cálidos… con poca ropa. — le dijo sugestivamente y encendiendo el motor.

—jajajajajaja pues muchos dicen que para entrar en calor la mejor solución es el calor corporal. — contraatacó ella siguiéndole el juego. —en los días fríos es una buena excusa para quedarse e cama… disfrutando del calor de alguien más. —

—Tenemos que cambiar de tema… al menos hasta que estemos en mi departamento. — le dijo girando el auto a la derecha.

—¿Y por qué vamos a tu departamento?… vamos al mío, tengo que bañarme. — exigió Sakura.

—Muy tarde… ya llegamos, además si tanta es tu insistencia en bañarte, puedo prestarte mi ducha. —le dijo al tiempo que bajaban del auto.

Solo había conducido dos cuadras más adelante del parque… no pensó que viviera tan cerca.

Era un edificio de unos ocho pisos de alto y también se veía bastante lujoso, entraron por un pasillo lleno de plantas hacia un elevador plateado, una vez dentro Shaoran presionó el botón con el número 5 y el ascensor comenzó a subir.

—Eres un tramposo, no me dijiste que prácticamente estábamos en tu casa. —le dijo Sakura sacándole la lengua.

—Prefiero pensar que soy ingenioso. —bromeó con ella mientras la acorralaba contra la esquina del ascensor. —Ahora si… dime tus condiciones. —

—Bien, primero tenemos que dejar bien claro que esto solo pasara una vez ¿verdad? — preguntó al castaño.

—Correcto, después de esta noche mantendremos nuestra amistad…—continuo él besando su cuello.

—Pensé que íbamos a hablar. — le dijo la esmeralda, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del ambarino.

—Y eso hacemos. — contestó Shaoran mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. — seguiremos siendo amigos…. ¿qué más? —

—Si… no habrá sentimientos de por medio, osea que tienes prohibido enamorarte de mi Shaoran. — le susurró al oído.

—Tú tampoco puedes enamorarte de mí. — le dijo rozando sus labios.

—No lo haré, ¿algo más? — lo interrogó, besándolo suavemente antes de dejarlo contestar.

—No— respondió rápidamente, casi al instante se abrieron las puertas del elevador y Shaoran la cargó, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor dela cintura del ambarino.

Estaban a unos cuantos metros de la puerta del departamento de Shaoran pero tuvieron que detenerse cuando la necesidad de besarse fue más grande, él la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura mientras se posesionaba salvajemente de la boca de Sakura, ella sujetaba el rostro de Shaoran con ambas manos impidiendo que él se apartara de ella.

Al final tuvieron que separarse para que Shaoran pudiera abrir la puerta, Sakura no tuvo ninguna duda de que a él también le gustaba vivir rodeado de ciertos lujos, su departamento era un poco más grande que el de ella, su decoración era moderna y no tenía que preguntar cuál era su color favorito… las paredes, las cortinas y los cojines de los sillones eran verde esmeralda, combinaban perfectamente con el color negro o platinado de los muebles alrededor de la casa.

Volvió a sentir los labios del castaño sobre su cuello, reclamando su atención.

—Después te daré el tour. — le dijo con la voz completamente ronca.

Se miraron por unos segundos antes de que ella le quitara la pesada gabardina que llevaba y lo dejara en una fina playera blanca, podía ver todos los músculos que cubría la dichosa tela, se relamió los labios antes de quitársela y revelar un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. Podía decir que él estaba orgulloso de haberle causado semejante reacción, tenía su típica sonrisa ladina y un brillo de malicia en los ojos.

—Tus pupilas se han dilatado. — le afirmó el castaño en tono burlón.

¡Por supuesto que se habían dilatado! La visión de su abdomen, espalda y brazos sin nada que los ocultara, era por más una de las experiencias más excitantes de toda su vida. De cualquier forma ella no dejaría que se burlara de ella… le pagaría con la misma moneda.

—Veamos si yo puedo dilatar tus pupilas— lo retó, sin romper el contacto visual abrió su chamarra y la arrojó a algún lado del departamento, acto seguido tiró de su blusa hacia arriba revelando un sujetador negro. El efecto fue casi instantáneo, Shaoran gruñó algo y en 3 segundos ya la había tumbado en un sillón y volvía a besarla con furia. Sus manos guiaron a los pantalones de la esmeralda hacia abajo, una vez que se encontró cubierta solo por su ropa interior, observó a Shaoran incorporarse solo unos centímetros para examinar todo su cuerpo, sintió el momento exacto en que la erección del ambarino creció.

Sakura movió un poco sus caderas, ambos gruñeron ante el contacto, pero pareció sacar al castaño de su trance, se agachó y comenzó a dejar una serie de besos por todo el cuello de Sakura, al llegar a su sujetador lo desabrochó con un poco de dificultad, ya que logró removerlo se pasó la lengua por los labios y luego empezó a succionarlos con hambre, cada vez que llegaba al delicado pezón de Sakura le propinaba una mordida, en respuesta ella gemía más alto y movía su cadera contra la de él.

Cuando considero que había sido suficiente atención hacia sus senos, siguió bajando por su vientre, ella tuvo que debatirse entre reír o gemir ante dicho roce, sintió la respiración de Shaoran muy cerca de su intimidad, se relamió lo labios y abrió más las piernas para facilitarle el acceso.

El ambarino le sonrió y se deshizo de la última prenda de Sakura, besó el interior de sus muslos y siguió el camino hasta la parte más húmeda de la esmeralda, la penetró con su lengua una y otra vez, ella gemía cada vez más fuerte y se aferraba con una mano a los cabellos color chocolate del chico y con la otra al borde del sillón, aumentó los movimientos de su lengua y subió una de sus manos hasta toparse con el seno derecho de Sakura, lo masajeó por un rato hasta que escuchó que los gemidos de Sakura eran más intensos, entonces con ambas manos sujeto su cadera y succionó con más fuerza, finalmente la dulce esmeralda culminó con un gritó de placer.

La fuerza de su orgasmo fue indescriptible, sentía todo el cuerpo acalambrado, su respiración era irregular y se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior, podía ver la cara de satisfacción de Shaoran.

Ya que pudo regular su respiración se incorporó, quedando sentada encima del ambarino, sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, a igual que sus labios, ella se encargó de que el beso fuera muy lento y suave, sentía la necesidad de Shaoran de profundizarlo, pero era su turno de sufrir.

Siguió con el ritmo de sus besos y poco a poco fue deslizando una de sus manos en los pantalones del castaño, localizó el miembro de Shaoran completamente erecto y deseoso de introducirse en ella, volteo a ver el rostro de su "compañero de esta noche", pudo ver una mezcla de anhelo y sorpresa en sus ojos, se aseguró de no romper el contacto visual, comenzó a mover su mano sobre su miembro con una lentitud desesperante, lo sentía caliente contra su mano, aumentó ligeramente la velocidad, los ojos de Shaoran eran más negros que café, de su boca salían gruñidos que al principio eran muy leves pero conforme fue aumentando la velocidad se tornaron más intensos.

—Saku… Sakura…detente— se ve que no fue fácil para él formular esas palabras.

—¿Me detengo?... — le preguntó con malicia, rozando sus labios contra su garganta.

Él ya no pudo hablar, tenía sus ojos firmemente cerrados, se limitó a asentir.

Sakura le hizo caso y liberó a su miembro de su agarre, sintió como los músculos del castaño se relajaban, hasta que ella comenzó a besarlos y dejar mordidas por todos lados.

—Te necesito ahora Shaoran. — le dijo al oído mientras su lengua y sus dientes marcaban esa área.

Shaoran obediente planeaba acostarla en el sillón e introducirse en ella, pero ella lo hizo permanecer en su lugar, se levantó unos centímetros y colocó su miembro en su entrada, el ambarino sujetó las caderas de la mujer con fuerza y empezó a introducirse en ella.

Sakura comenzó a moverse sobre Shaoran, se dio cuenta que no tardaría mucho, estaba demasiado excitada, se sujetó con fuerza de los hombros del muchacho, él buscó sus labios con desesperación para ahogar sus gemidos en su boca, sus lenguas comenzaron a entrelazarse.

Luego de unos minutos los gemidos de ambos podían escucharse en todo el departamento, la velocidad y la fuerza de las estocadas de Shaoran contra Sakura habían incrementado bastante, el castaño se impulsó un poco hacia delante y mordió el cuello de la esmeralda, ahogando parcialmente su orgasmo, Sakura no tardó en hacerle compañía cuando sintió a Shaoran derramarse dentro de ella.

Descansaron unos minutos así, sin romper su unión.

—Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de la regla de solo una noche. — dijo Shaoran jadeando y quitándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—La noche es joven. — respondió la castaña, inclinándose sobre él para besarlo.

**Shaoran**

_¡¿Qué diablos te pasó Shaoran?!_

Seguía preguntándose eso desde que despertó, eran las 4:30 am, llevaba despierto media hora y al igual que entonces miraba fijamente la espalda de la mujer dormida a su lado.

¡Y era ella la culpable de todo!

Por culpa de ella le dolía todo su abdomen y su espalda, por culpa de ella se le había olvidado que él no llevaba a NINGUNA mujer a su departamento y mucho menos compartían cama TODA la noche, ¡carajo! Ni siquiera habían usado protección …

Luego de haber tenido sexo en el sofá, lo hicieron en la mesa del pasillo hasta que lograron llegar a la cama… donde lo habían hecho otra vez…

_¡¿Por qué carajos se había idiotizado de tal forma?!_

Sintió a la dueña de sus preocupaciones removiéndose a su lado, ella se volteo y quedo de frente a él, se estiró y le sonrió ampliamente.

_Por eso …_

Su cabello estaba revuelto y más rizado de lo que podía recordar, sus labios seguían algo hinchados por toda la acción nocturna que tuvieron. Se inclinó y la besó.

—Hola— la saludó aun sobre sus labios.

—Hola— respondió ella después de largo suspiro. —¡No me quiero levantar! —

—Pues no lo hagas…todavía es muy temprano. —le dijo jugando con unos mechones de su largo cabello.

—Sí, pero yo aún tengo que ir a mi departamento y arreglarme… porque alguien no quiso llevarme a mi departamento anoche— lo acusó.

—Lo pasamos mejor aquí…— se defendió.

—También tengo un sofá, una mesa y una cama en mi casa ¿sabes? — le dijo dándole una palmada en el pecho, a lo que el respondió con una carcajada.

Dicho esto, la vio sentarse y frotarse los ojos, la sábana que la cubría se había resbalado, podía ver sus senos desnudos, senos que ahora conocía muy bien. Ella parecía no notarlo o no darle importancia.

Antes de que se decidiera a salir de la cama la jaló hacia atrás hasta que su espalda se posó nuevamente en el colchón, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la acercó más a él.

—Es muy temprano Sakura, además yo puedo llevarte más tarde a tu departamento. — le dijo el castaño.

—Si se nos hace tarde tú serás el único culpable. — le avisó luego de meditarlo un rato, mientras se acomodaba más contra él.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, acurrucados, hasta que Shaoran decidió hablarle sobre lo que lo tenía tan preocupado.

—Sakura… ammmm anoche… tú y yo— se aclaró la garganta. — no nos protegimos…—

—No te preocupes… mira— le indicó al tiempo se enderezaba y extendía su brazo izquierdo, tomó su mano y la colocó en la parte interna de su brazo. Debajo de la piel se sentía algo similar a una aguja. —Es un implante subdérmico… faltan 2 meses para que tenga que cambiarlo. —

Shaoran relajó los hombros casi al instante, Sakura se había acomodado nuevamente en la cama.

Se le había olvidado con quien estaba tratando, Sakura no dejaba ningún cabo suelto, no le hubiera permitido tocarla y hacerla suya tantas veces la noche pasada, de no haber tenido protección.

Al igual que ella cerró sus ojos y se hundieron en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde estaban en el departamento de la castaña que en este momento le gritaba desde la regadera.

—¡Te lo dije Shaoran! ¡Te dije que se nos iba a hacer tarde!... — su voz era amortiguada por la puerta del baño.

Él estaba recostado en su cama con una gran sonrisa, examinando la habitación de Sakura, color rosa adornada con pétalos de cerezo, del lado izquierdo estaba su tocador lleno de productos de belleza, a la derecha tenía un escritorio pequeño con flores y algunos papeles sobre el, a la cabecera de la cama se amoldaba un librero que iba del techo al suelo en toda la extensión de la pared y enfrente de la cama estaba una pantalla de plasma y dos puertas blancas que el imaginaba llevaban al closet de la esmeralda.

—… ¡y ahora no sé qué ponerme! — dijo entrando a la habitación envuelta por una toalla, se acercó a las puertas blancas y las abrió.

Fue entonces que Shaoran, sí que se sorprendió, el closet de Sakura parecía otra habitación y toda estaba llena de vestidos, faldas, pantalones, abrigos, zapatos y joyería.

Se levantó de la cama y la siguió al interior del armario.

—¿Quién necesita tanto espacio para su guardaropa? — preguntó desconcertado.

—¡Todas las mujeres!... pero tristemente no todas pueden costeárselo. — respondió ella buscando algo que ponerse entre los vestidos.

Encontró un vestido verde esmeralda de manga larga con un escote algo pronunciado y hasta la rodilla, dejó caer la toalla y comenzó a vestirse.

Shaoran se la imagino haciendo ese ritual todas las mañanas, ese pensamiento le provocó un calor en el pecho.

—¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó Sakura, al parecer la había estado observando detenidamente por mucho tiempo.

—Nada… me gusta ese vestido. —le dijo.

—Gracias… supuse que te gustaría es tu color favorito ¿no? — le preguntó cepillándose el cabello.

—Si, es mi color favorito…¿Cómo lo supiste? — la miró sorprendido por su descubrimiento.

—jajajajaja Shaoran… casi todo en tu departamento es verde. — apuntó, acercándose a su tocador.

—Entonces te lo pusiste para mi…— Era más una confirmación que una pregunta.

Terminó de aplicarse maquillaje y fue hasta él.

—Claro… me lo puse para captar tu atención. — le dijo en broma mientras se daba una vuelta para que la viera de todos los ángulos.

Rápidamente se puso unas botas de tacón alto negras, se dirigía hacia la sala por su bolso y abrigo, cuando Shaoran tiró de su muñeca y la besó hasta quitarle todo el labial que se había aplicado.

— Si rompo una regla será tu culpa…— le advirtió regalándole una suave mordida en el labio inferior. —¿Ya estas lista? —.

—ammmm… ya, vámonos. — dijo con voz temblorosa.

Llegaron al hospital a las 7:15 am, cosa que Sakura seguía reprochándole, a él no le importaba disfrutaba viéndola enojada y nerviosa.

Ambos se bajaron en el piso de la castaña, en donde Keffer la estaba esperando.

—Dra. Kinomoto, pensé que no vendría. — le dijo sonando bastante aliviado.

—No sería capaz de dejarte solo Keffer, ¿Qué hay hoy? — preguntó mientras se dirigían a su oficina.

—El paciente en la cama 70 sigue quejándose de dolor, ya revisé su medicamento y la dosis y son los adecuados, aun así exige verla de inmediato, la Sra. Saunders viene a su curación, en emergencias hay una niña con fractura cerrada de cubito y radio, un joven con luxación acromio-clavicular grado 2 y una señora con fractura de Colles. —reportó el interno. — ¡Cierto! La Dra. Sasaki me pidió que le informara que a una niña llamada Abi le harán una punción lumbar, está programada para las 3 de la tarde, me comentó que sería de mucha ayuda que usted este ahí. —

—¿Punción lumbar? ¿Por qué? — notó como se alarmaba la esmeralda ante la mención de Abi.

—No lo sé, no me lo dijo— respondió Keffer.

—¿Y por qué no se lo preguntaste? — le reclamó el castaño, se volteo hacia Sakura y la sujetó de los hombros. —Tranquila, las punciones lumbares son comunes en niños, tal vez lo está haciendo para encontrar el mejor tratamiento para Abi. —

La castaña lo considero un rato y al final más calmada asintió con la cabeza.

—Si … tienes razón, iré a verla mas tarde. — le sonrió.

—Me tengo que ir… te veré más tarde. — Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, antes de que pudiera protestar le dijo— Eso no va en contra de las reglas.

Se subió al elevador hacia su piso, hoy iba a estar de buen humor.

**Sakura**

Se encontraba en el quirófano con Keffer colocando una placa de compresión sobre el húmero derecho de un joven de 23 años que escalando un árbol, resbaló y cayó sobre su brazo derecho completamente extendido, llegó con fractura expuesta y sangrado profuso que no podía ser controlado por los métodos convencionales así que fue programado automáticamente para cirugía.

—¿Te gustaría poner uno de los clavos? — le preguntó a Keffer, el muchacho se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

Cambiaron de lugar para que el interno pudiera tener mayor visibilidad, ella le pasó uno de los clavos de Kirschner y le indicó como montarlo en el taladro.

—Bien, en la placa de compresión hay varios orificios, vas a colocar este clavo en el primer orificio, ten cuidado, solo debes atravesar el hueso y colocarlo intramedular. — le explicó Sakura.

Keffer encendió el taladro y se dejó guiar por el orificio que le había indicado su doctora, sabía que no era tan difícil, pero tener la mirada esmeralda de su tutora lo ponía nervioso, el taladró fue abriendo un agujero en el hueso, estuvo pendiente del momento en que la punta del clavo se perdió en el interior del húmero, luego lo acomodó de forma que quedara transverso.

—Perfecto. — dictaminó Sakura. — Te has ganado el derecho a colocar los otros 3. —

No podía ver su sonrisa porque tenía puesto el cubrebocas, pero podía ver ese brillo tan especial que se apoderaba de sus ojos cada vez que sonreía. Le encantaba estar en su servicio, se divertía mucho… y ella era tan linda.

—Keffer ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la castaña, notó que el Dr. Boxwell se había quedado absortó en sus pensamientos.

—Si… lo siento. —dicho esto prosiguió a colocar los clavos faltantes bajo las instrucciones de Sakura.

Ella disfrutaba de cualquier cirugía, la relajaban bastante, pero hoy su mente estaba completamente distraída, y es que AHHHHHHHHH su noche con Shaoran había sido perfecta, no recordaba haber sentido tanto placer con alguien más.

Se sentía como adolescente estúpida que acaba de recibir un beso del chico que le gusta, tenía mariposas en el estómago, sentía un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos y tenía una sonrisa que no podía quitarse de encima. Por eso agradecía que Keffer estuviera ahí para auxiliarla.

.

.

.

Tardaron otra hora y media en terminar toda la cirugía, iba saliendo de la sala de lavado, movía su cuello para aliviar la tensión que tenía, consultó su reloj y vio que casi eran las 3 de la tarde.

Tenía que apurarse si quería llegar a tiempo con Abi, apretó el paso hacia los elevadores, pero antes de llegar alguien chocó contra ella, se detuvo para ver como Neil Anderson, el interno de Shaoran, se disculpaba repetidamente con ella.

—Dra. Kinomoto lo siento mucho, no vi por donde iba— se disculpó.

—No te preocupes— lo calmó. — ¿Dónde está Shaoran?

—Viene detrás de mí. — y sí, en ese momento venia saliendo del quirófano de al lado. —¡Dra. Kinomoto no lo va a creer el Dr. Li me dejó hacer una anastomosis de los grandes vasos y también cerré el pericardio de nuestro paciente! —

—¿Enserio? — preguntó asombrada a Shaoran.

—No entiendo cuál es el gran alboroto…— le dijo mirándola fijamente. —Hoy estoy de buen humor, además ya era hora de justificaras tu estancia en este hospital Anderson. —

—Gracias— gritó el interno mientras se marchaba corriendo, seguro a contarle a los demás lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Así que lo único que hacía falta para que fueras amable con los internos… era tener sexo conmigo? — le preguntó la esmeralda alzando una ceja.

—No sé de qué hablas. — evadió Shaoran. —Solo te diré que esos molestos internos te deben mucho… ¿A dónde vas? —

—Son casi las 3… voy a ver a Abi. —le recordó.

—Bien, voy contigo. — le dijo Shaoran.

Ambos tomaron el ascensor hacia el quinto piso para ver a Abi, la subida estuvo llena de miradas y sonrisas furtivas entre los dos doctores.

Una vez en el piso de pediatría Sakura localizó a Rika y se acercó a ella con Shaoran pisándole los talones.

—Sakura, que bueno que viniste… Dr. Li. — los saludó, ambos respondieron al saludo y ella prosiguió. —Estuvimos dándole a Abi una dieta rica en hierro y proteínas para incrementar su recuento eritrocitario, pero los laboratorios de hoy muestran que la anemia está empeorando en lugar de mejorar… me gustaría empezar a descartar algunas patologías para establecer un diagnóstico más certero, es por eso que ordené la punción lumbar. —

—¿Y cómo esta ella? ¿Aún no viene nadie por ella? —cuestionó Sakura a la pediatra.

—Desde ayer mejoró bastante su ánimo, me parece que fue gracias a ti. — le respondió con una sonrisa. — En cuanto a sus familiares… no nadie ha venido por ella, esta mañana llamé a servicio social y ya están haciéndose cargo del caso, pero como Abi aún requiere de atención médica, no se la han llevado. —

—¿Podemos verla? — preguntó Shaoran.

—Claro, de hecho ha estado preguntado por ustedes, sobre todo por ti Sakura. — les dijo Rika.

Los dos entraron en la habitación de Abi, que como la mayoría en el piso de pediatría estaba pintada con colores alegres y tenía cuadros con animales y flores.

En cuanto los vio Abi se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Sakura viniste! — gritó la niña con alegría. — y trajiste a Shaoran. — dijo, esta vez sonrojándose.

—¡Claro! Es solo que teníamos mucho trabajo, pero aquí nos tienes. — le habló con dulzura.

El semblante de Abi cambio a uno de preocupación y miedo.

—La doctora Sasaki dice que me tienen que picar con una aguja en la espalda Sakura, pero yo no quiero, ¡va a doler! — se quejó la pequeña.

—Si, a mí también me lo mencionó y no te voy a mentir si duele un poco, pero eso nos va a ayudar a curarte y a que ya no te sientas mal. — le explicó Sakura, no sabía cómo hacerle entender a Abi que tendría que soportar un dolor inmenso.

—Además nosotros vamos a estar ahí contigo ¿verdad Sakura? — señaló Shaoran.

—Así es— afirmó Sakura. —Mira, te van a decir que te acuestes y que acerques tus rodillas a tu pecho, así, luego van a descubrir tu espalda y te van a poner un líquido aquí para…

Sakura no pudo terminar su explicación, cuando descubrió la espalda de Abi se encontró con un gran hematoma en su espalda.

Shaoran debió ver la expresión en su rostro porque se acercó a ella y vio lo mismo que ella, le puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—¿Y luego? — preguntó la niña.

—… luego sentirás un piquete, será incomodo, pero será rápido. —terminó Sakura, el tono de su voz se había vuelto más inestable.

Abi se hincó en la cama y abrazó a Sakura, la castaña sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al momento de regresarle el abrazo, volteo a ver a Shaoran y le dijo.

—Dile a Rika que llamé a Naoko…—.

El cardiólogo suspiró y salió de la habitación.

Esperaba con todo su corazón estar equivocada… porque de no ser así, casi podría asegurar que Abi tenía cáncer.

.

.

.

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo de la historia.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, no olviden dejar sus reviews.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Light up13.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, la historia si es mía.**

**Sakura**

**Martes 13 de febrero**

—¡Ya te dije que no Sakurita! — gritó Eriol exasperado. —Yo no corro…—

—¡Es por una buena causa! —contraatacaba la castaña.

Los cuatro doctores desayunaban en su mesa favorita, la conversación había sido muy tranquila y amena, hasta que Sakura había sacado a flote "La semana del corazón", y no, no tenía nada que ver con el día de San Valentín, se refería a una semana en la que el hospital, específicamente el departamento de cardiología, realizaba eventos destinados a recaudar dinero para personas de escasos recursos alrededor del mundo con padecimiento cardiacos crónicos, que necesiten tratamientos caros y complicados.

Uno de los principales eventos, era una carrera nocturna de 10Km, en la que la mayoría de los doctores del hospital ya estaban inscritos, todos menos el flojo de su amigo.

—¡Ni siquiera es de mi departamento! ¡No voy a pagar para morir a la mitad de la calle!— afirmaba Eriol. — ¿Tu irás Shaoran?

—Tengo que hacerlo, es mi departamento. — respondió mientras comía otro bocado de su omelet. — Y aunque no lo fuera, suena bien. —

El neurólogo lo miró con reproche por la falta de apoyo.

—Traidor, por suerte tengo a mi amada Tomoyo de mi lado. — declaró lleno de orgullo. — ¿Verdad amor? —

—Pues… la verdad es que … me inscribí esta mañana… y no me mires así, Sakura tiene razón, es por una buena causa. — se defendió la amatista de la mirada herida de Eriol.

—No lo puedo creer… ¡estamos a punto de casarnos! — dramatizó. — ¡Se supone que nos apoyemos el uno al otro, que fomentemos nuestra unión!—

—Tienes razón… podemos fomentar nuestra unión en la carrera, porque también te inscribí a ti— le dijo con sorna. — Haremos algo altruista juntos… no creo que haya algo que nos pueda unir más que eso… además a tu trasero le hace falta el ejercicio. —

Al instante la tranquilidad de la cafetería se vio interrumpida por las carcajadas de ambos castaños, pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudieran calmarse.

—Está bien está bien, lo haré, pero a cambio exijo sexo duro todas las noches. — declaró.

Todos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas, Sakura tuvo que tomar una servilleta para secar las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos esmeraldas.

—Si no puedes correr una simple carrera… ¿Cómo esperas aguantar tener sexo duro todas las noches? — le dijo Shaoran en tono burlón.

—Tal vez ni siquiera resistas la imagen de Tomoyo sin sostén— se adelantó Sakura siguiéndole el juego a Shaoran.

El inglés los miró con odio.

—¡Claro¡ como ustedes ya se acostaron, ahora se apoyan mutuamente. — los acusó Eriol.

Por el rabillo del ojo Sakura alcanzó a ver la expresión de sorpresa del ambarino.

—¡Eriol! — le gritó la castaña. — Lo lamento, prácticamente lo supo en cuanto me vio. —

—Obvio, yo sé me hasta su ciclo menstrual— aseguró. — lo que me permite garantizarte que no la has dejado embarazada. —

—Idiota. — le dijo la esmeralda, dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa.

Mientras Eriol se sobaba y los demás reían, Sakura recordó algo.

—Tomoyo … ¿Qué harás este sábado? — preguntó.

—Nada… planeaba comenzar a ver salones para la boda, pero mi madre tiene que salir del país por negocios y Eriol tiene la agenda repleta. — respondió la amatista. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Y el vestido ya lo elegiste? — interrogó Sakura haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su amiga.

—No… aun no, he hecho citas en muchas boutiques, pero la lista de espera es muy larga. — comentó Tomoyo claramente preocupada. — Mi cita es hasta dentro de dos meses. —

—Lástima… si tan solo tuvieras algún contacto…— dijo Sakura fingiendo preocupación.

Tomoyo tardó segundos en comprender que su amiga estaba a punto de darle una de las mejores sorpresas de su vida. Eriol y Shaoran intercambiaban miradas de confusión desde que escucharon que había una lista de espera para comprar un vestido de novia.

—¿Sakurita? …—dijo Tomoyo intentando reprimir la emoción que se apoderaba de ella. — Oh Sakurita ¿Qué estas tramando? —

—¿Yo? — preguntó fingiendo demencia. — Yo no estoy tramando nada. —

—¡Sakura! — gritó su amiga, removiéndose nerviosamente en su lugar.

—Está bien, resulta que hace como medio año tuve una paciente con luxación de tobillo que ya había sido tratada, pero que la había dejado con una cojera bastante marcada, la programé para cirugía y removí todo el tejido fibroso, fue una de mis operaciones más limpias. —comenzó a narrar disfrutando de la mirada llena de emoción de su amiga. — Apenas tuvo consulta conmigo la semana pasada para checar que tal estaba evolucionando y resulta que la cojera ha desaparecido, estaba tan feliz que me dejó su tarjeta… al parecer es la gerente de la boutique "I Do", llamé y agendé una cita para el sábado a las seis de la tarde. —

Inmediatamente después de dar la noticia se escuchó un grito ensordecedor, que obligo a toda la gente del lugar a dirigir su mirada en la dirección de los doctores, Eriol y Shaoran sonreían ante la imagen de la amatista estrujando a Sakura por encima de la mesa.

—Ni cuando le pedí matrimonio se emocionó tanto. — declaró Eriol.

—¡Pues claro que no! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que esto significa?! — Seguía gritando. — ¡Vestidos de Dior, Chanel, Christian Lacroix!

—Y Oscar de la renta…— apuntó Sakura disfrutando del nuevo grito de su amiga.

—Suena caro…— le dijo Eriol.

—jajajajaja ¿Caro? Jajajaja. — estalló en una carcajada. — ¡El vestido va a costar más que toda la boda! —.

—¡Ahhhhh Sakurita! ¡ahhhhh! — volvió a gritar, espantando a los hombres en la mesa. —¡Tengo que darme prisa! ¡Voy a adelantar todo el trabajo que pueda!... nos vemos—.

Y salió de la cafetería dando saltitos de alegría, tres pares de ojos la observaron con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque los dos muchachos no entendían cuál era el alboroto, solo se trataba de un vestido de novia, pero decidieron no decir nada que pudiera desatar la ira de cualquiera de las dos mujeres.

Antes bajar a desayunar, Sakura había adelantado bastante trabajo y al parecer no era necesitada en la sala de emergencias o ya la habrían llamado, por lo tanto todo parecía indicar que sería un día tranquilo. Recargó los codos sobre la mesa y observó a los dos hombres que la acompañaban, en ese momento Eriol comía y veía en dirección a las demás mesas mientras que Shaoran hojeaba el periódico con su rostro tan serio como siempre.

Ese castaño era increíblemente guapo, incluso así… serio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, dando a entender que no quería ser molestado, podía casi asegurar que muy pocas personas lo habían visto sonreír ,ella lo prefería sonriendo, con ese brillo que se adueñaba de sus ojos…

Eso lo demostraba, las personas que sonríen menos, tienen las sonrisas más hermosas.

—¿En qué piensas Sakurita? — le preguntó Eriol.

—En que deberíamos de tener un trio…— le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Fue en ese momento que Shaoran hizo a un lado el periódico y le dedicó una mirada de escepticismo.

—Contigo cuando quieras… pero no pienso acercarme a Eriol…— declaró el ambarino. — o dejar que él se me acerque. —

—Te va a gustar cariño… después de mi ya no te va a interesar Sakura…— dijo Eriol lanzándole un beso.

Sakura soltó una larga carcajada por la cara de asco que había puesto el cardiólogo, una vez recuperada, se volvió hacia Eriol.

—¿Y qué planes tienen tú y Tomoyo para mañana? — preguntó la castaña.

—¿Planes para qué? — le dijo alzando una ceja en señal de confusión.

—Imbécil— se burló Shaoran. —¿Qué pensabas, que el hospital está adornado con corazones solo por ser "la semana del corazón"? —

El rostro de su amigo de anteojos fue captando de a poco las palabras del castaño, hasta que tu tez pálida cobró un tono mucho más blanquecino.

—¡Ay no! Lo he olvidado por completo… — Ambos castaños observaron como Eriol iba perdiendo el control poco a poco con una sonrisa en sus rostros. —¡Pensé que aún faltaba una semana para San Valentín! —

—¡Eriol! Haces recetas, informes y notas todos los días… no puedo creer que lo olvidaras…—se mofó Sakura

—¿Crees que aún pueda hacer una reservación en el restaurante francés que tanto le gusta a Tomoyo? — habló desesperado, ignorando la observación de la esmeralda. — ¡¿Y que le doy de regalo?!... ¡Sakura!...

—jajajajajaja ya cálmate, tengo algo de tiempo libre veré que puedo hacer…—le dijo intentando reprimir otra risa.

—¿Se olvidan que tienen internos? —apuntó Shaoran. —Dile que te haga una reservación y que si no lo logra no podrá entrar a cirugías contigo… y listo. —

—Que malo eres… ¿Ya no estas de buen humor? — le pregunto dándole un golpe con su rodilla.

—Sabes que no …— respondió, mirándola intensamente y sonriéndole de lado.

—¡Dejen estar insinuándose el uno al otro y ayúdenme! — gritó el ojiazul completamente estresado por la situación. —¡Ya tendrán tiempo de violarse después! —

—Eriol te acabo de decir que lo dejes en mis manos… — le recordó Sakura. — ¿Y que no tienes una cirugía dentro de 5 minutos? —

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un grito de sorpresa antes de que se levantara de la mesa y saliera corriendo hacia el elevador. Eriol no era una persona despistada, pero cuando le daban sus episodios de distracción le costaba volver a su ritmo.

—Creí que no corría…— comentó Shaoran todavía riéndose del comportamiento de su amigo de anteojos. — Bueno yo también tengo trabajo… ¿vienes?—

Ambos dejaron la cafetería en silencio.

Habían pasado tres días desde que pasaron la noche juntos y tal como habían prometido, seguían siendo buenos amigos, no había momentos incómodos y tampoco lo habían vuelto a hacer.

Normalmente un día era todo lo que Sakura necesitaba para quedar satisfecha de un hombre, si decidía seguir viéndolo era porque enserio había sido muy bueno en la cama y algo en su personalidad también le atraía…. Por desgracia Shaoran cubría todos los requisitos…

En cuanto despertó esa mañana en su departamento se había arrepentido por su estúpida regla…

_¡¿Solo una vez?! _

Debió saber desde el momento en que lo vio, que nadie, NADIE, ni siquiera ella, podría tener suficiente de él en una noche, el hombre en serio sabia como complacer a una mujer, él a diferencia de sus otras parejas, no la trató como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, fue rudo y hasta cierto punto bruto…

Bueno pero él no podía ser el único hombre capaz de hacerla gritar de placer… ¿verdad?

—¿Sakura?...¿estás bien? — le preguntó el ambarino.

—ehhh… yo si… ¡sí! — respondió volviendo a la realidad. — Lo siento ¿Qué decías? —

—Te pregunté cuáles son tus planes para mañana. — repitió con una sonrisa.

—ammmm no lo sé… probablemente compre un bote de helado y rente varias películas de terror…— le dijo.

—¿Películas de terror? ¿No deberían ser comedias románticas? — le preguntó alzando una ceja.

—En teoría sí, pero estoy segura que mañana luego de tooooodo un día lleno de corazones y personas fingiendo amarse y abrazos y besos y bla bla bla, para cuando llegue la noche voy a estar harta — explicó. — y para no descargarme con alguien inocente, rentaré películas en donde algún fantasma, zombie o asesino en serie se encargará por mí. —

—Loca. — dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestarle, vieron como Keffer bajaba del elevador en dirección a ellos, no estaba segura, pero podría jurar que Shaoran había fruncido el ceño ante la visión de su interno.

—Doctora Kinomoto… ya revisé a todos nuestros pacientes… aparte de papeleo hoy no hay mucho trabajo. —informó su interno.

—Así parece… bueno gracias Keffer ve a tomar algo. — dijo Sakura.

—¿Otra vez está en tu servicio? ¿No se supone que tienen que rotar por todos los departamentos? — preguntó el castaño antes de que Keffer pudiera emprender su camino a la cafetería. — Si no mal recuerdo solo has estado en cardiología una vez….—

Parecía que Shaoran había dado justo en el clavo, porque Keffer inmediatamente le dedicó una mirada llena de odio, al mismo tiempo que sus orejas se ponían coloradas, sin embargo Sakura no comprendía a que se referían, ella aceptaba a Keffer porque era bastante útil aunque Shaoran tenía razón en algo, en el mes que llevaban los internos solo había trabajado un día con Devon, otro con Neil y trabajó con Lilith en la sala de emergencias hace como una semana, los demás días había trabajado con Keffer Boxwell.

—No me había dado cuenta… Keffer, Shaoran tiene razón, eres un interno, tienes que aprender de todos los departamentos. — le dijo Sakura.

—¡Pero es que a mí me gusta traumatología y ortopedia! — habló dirigiéndose a Sakura con mirada de súplica. — Quiero que esa sea mi especialidad… ¿Y quien mejor que usted para enseñarme? —

—Ella no es la única ortopedista del hospital niño… además ya lo oíste, eres un interno… no un residente. — apuntó Shaoran. — Pero no te preocupes, serás más que bienvenido en mi servicio. —

—Todavía podremos vernos los días que te toque conmigo Keffer. — le aseguró Sakura con una sonrisa. — Así que quita esa cara… nos vemos más tarde. —

Comenzó a avanzar al elevador y escuchó como Shaoran la seguía, lo que ella no pudo ver fue la sonrisa de satisfacción que Shaoran le dedicó a Keffer, ni la cara de desilusión de este.

**Shaoran**

Ya eran casi las once de la noche, estaba en la sala de urgencias revisando los signos vitales de sus pacientes para verificar que estuvieran estables, por el momento todo parecía estar en orden.

A pesar de que su departamento andaba bastante atareado por los preparativos de la semana de corazón, hoy también había sido un día tranquilo para ellos, la cirugía que tuvo en la tarde, no se prolongó mucho, el paciente entró en paro y por más maniobras que Shaoran intentó, no pudo salvarlo, esa había sido la parte más activa de su día.

En parte tenia suerte de que le tocara su guardia en un día así de tranquilo, pero por otro lado se estaba aburriendo terriblemente.

Se colocó su estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello, observó a su paciente, quien dormía plácidamente, lo envidió y se retiró a su consultorio.

En su camino alcanzó a ver una cabellera larga y de color negro, sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía ese cabello, Meiling, la enfermera loca que intentaba metérsele por todos lados, aunque desde el incidente del elevador, no la había visto por ningún lado…

_¡Qué gran pena!_

No quería ni le importaba saber que pensaba ella de él ahora, con un poco de suerte lo odiaría igual que Eriol y decidiría ignorarlo.

Aun así decidió no jugar con su suerte y apretó el paso hacia su consultorio, en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con su amigo de anteojos…

_Qué raro… no recuerdo que él también tuviera guardia hoy. _

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó Eriol.

—Revisando a mis pacientes… ¿y tú que haces aquí? — preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla detrás de su escritorio

— Traumatismo craneoencefálico, necesitaba una craneotomía pero a la mitad de la cirugía tuvo un infarto cerebral… en teoría podría irme ya pero me pareció mejor adelantar mi guardia. — explicó el ojiazul.

—Creí que estarías ocupado planeando tu noche con Tomoyo. — recordó Shaoran, esperando que su amigo tuviera otra crisis nerviosa .

—Ohhh ya está todo listo… Sakura lo arregló todo, lo único que tengo que hacer es presentarme. — le dijo con expresión de orgullo hacia su amiga. —La verdad es que siempre consigue reservaciones en los mejores lugares, consigue obsequios gratis… solo sonríe y la gente cae a sus pies. —

—Pues no es de extrañar… parece un ángel cuando sonríe. — comentó el ambarino, sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

—¿Ves? Hasta tu estas cayendo bajos sus encantos… y me imagino que es peor para ti porque ya te acostaste con ella. — señaló su amigo.

—¿De qué hablas? — le preguntó extrañado.

—¡Ay por favor Shaoran! Llevas aquí un mes y ya eres una persona completamente diferente.— se burló Eriol. — ¡Casi todo el tiempo estas sonriendo, no has salido con ninguna mujer en un mes, ¡UN MES!, solo has tenido sexo con Sakura y estás frustrado por qué quieres hacerlo de nuevo con ella!, sin mencionar que te pones como loco cuando la ves charlando con un hombre que no seas tú.—

Shaoran se quedó sin habla al escuchar todas las observaciones de su amigo, estaba a punto de decirle lo mucho que se equivocaba, pero una voz en su cabeza le dijo que todo lo que había escuchado hasta el momento era cierto.

Su mirada ambarina se encontró con a azul de su amigo, mantuvieron el contacto visual por un breve momento hasta que Eriol rompió el silencio.

—Te lo advertí— le recordó. —No hay hombre que haya salido con Sakurita, que no se haya enamorado de ella…—

—No negare que me gusta… pero hay un trecho muy largo entre deseo y amor. —repuso tercamente. — Además nadie se enamora en un mes…—

—Yo me enamoré de Tomoyo en menos de un día…—confesó Eriol. — Y no me da nada de pena admitirlo, la vi y supe que ella sería mi esposa … y míranos ahora, estamos a punto de cumplir mi profecía. —

—Sí, pero tú y yo no somos iguales. —apuntó Shaoran. — Y también te olvidas que Sakura no es de las que busca una relación permanente. —

—Sakura es de mente muy abierta, y hasta tú debes haberte dado cuenta que ella también ha cambiado. —dijo Eriol. —En los años que llevo de conocerla no ha dejado que nadie se le acerque tanto como tú.

El silencio se apoderó del consultorio de Shaoran, él había llegado de Liverpool huyendo de un pasado lleno de problemas y dificultades, lo que más quería era cambios en su vida laboral, pero para él su vida sentimental estaba bien, más que bien, de hecho, era el único ámbito de su vida que no le daba ninguna preocupación.

_¿Podría cambiar eso? _

_¿Quería cambiar eso?_

Su amigo de anteojos debió notar su expresión de frustración, porque soltó una carcajada bastante estruendosa que logró sobresaltarlo.

—Shaoran… no te estoy diciendo que te cases con ella mañana. — se burló. — solo te digo que si decides salir con ella como algo más serio que una simple aventura de una noche … no sería el fin del mundo. —

El ambarino no pudo responder por que en ese momento tocaron a su puerta, murmuró un ligero "adelante" y delante de él se encontró con Takashi Yamazaki, cirujano plástico, Eriol se lo había presentado en sus primeros días de trabajo, era un muchacho un poco más bajo que Shaoran, piel blanca y ojos rasgados, en general agradable, aunque tenía problemas para quedarse callado y para ser discreto… entendía muy bien porque era gran amigo de Eriol.

—¿Hay reunión y no me invitaron? — preguntó dramáticamente.

—Bienvenido al club de los corazones masculinos. — declaró el ojiazul. — El tema para la sesión de hoy es Shaoran cayendo a los pies de Sakura…—

—¿Por fin se lo vas a pedir? —preguntó algo decepcionado. — ¡La apuesta no vale si lo has ayudado a animarse?! —

—¿Qué apuesta? — pregunto Shaoran comenzando a ponerse de mal humor.

—Apostamos cuanto tardarías en pedirle a Sakura que sea tu novia. — comenzó a explicar Yamazaki. — él apostó que tardarías menos de un mes y yo aposté a que tardarías más de seis meses. —

—Apuesta que acabas de perder…—le dijo Eriol al cirujano plástico.

—¡No perdí nada, no cuenta si tú lo estás ayudando! — gritó Yamazaki.

—Imbéciles. —dijo Shaoran, mientras observaba a los otros dos pelearse. —¡Además no le he dicho nada… ni le diré!

Ambos los ignoraron y comenzaron a discutir sobre quien había ganado la estúpida apuesta, sintió su localizador vibrar como loco, lo alzó y miró la pequeña pantalla que le indicaba que tenía que ir al piso de pediatría.

Enseguida supo de quien se trataba….

—Abi. — dijo Shaoran y salió corriendo.

El piso de pediatría estaba tres pisos abajo del suyo, así que pensó que llegaría más rápido bajando por las escaleras, que esperando por el elevador. Corrió escaleras abajo y accedió al piso de pediatría, ya era pasada la media noche, por lo que la mayoría de los pacientes y familiares del departamento estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo, recorrió con la mirada el piso buscando a la Doctora Sasaki, no parecía estar a la vista, sin embargo alcanzó a ver a Meiling en el cubículo de las enfermeras.

No tenía más opción que acercarse a ella y pedirle información.

—Hey alguien me llamó ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó a la enfermera. —¿En dónde está la Doctora Sasaki?

—En su casa probablemente… Hoy le toca guardia en pediatría al , no sé por qué te han llamado Shaoran, solo fue una niñita a la que le iba a sacar un poco de sangre, se puso a gritar, llorar y patalear como loca, se esforzó tanto que comenzó con sangrado nasal, están buscándola por todos lados. — explicó con un dejo de molestia.

—¿Cómo se llama la niña? — la interrogó.

—Es una huérfana… Abigail me parece que es su nombre . —respondió sin darle importancia.

La miró con desagrado por cómo se había expresado de Abi, se giró para comenzar a buscarla, cuando vio llegar a Eriol y Yamazaki por el elevador.

—¿Qué sucede Shaoran? — preguntó Eriol.

—Es Abi, se ha perdido otra vez, debe haberse asustado, iban a sacarle sangre… — respondió el ambarino.

—No es mi culpa que se espantara… no es como si fuera la primera vez que ve una aguja. — se defendió al captar la mirada de Shaoran.

—¡¿Eres estúpida?! ¡Es una niña de cinco años! —gritó perdiendo el control ante el tono de la enfermera. — ¡Puede ver una puta aguja todo el día y eso no va a hacer que desee tenerla en su brazo! —

La cara de Meiling enrojeció de ira y vergüenza, varias personas salieron de sus habitaciones para ver qué pasaba, algunos para exigir silencio.

Antes de que pudiera excusarse o de que Shaoran continuara reprendiéndola, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, vieron a Yue, el director del hospital bajar de este y acercarse a ellos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó con su gélida voz. —Me informaron de una niña desaparecida. —

—Sí, la niña desapareció por la falta de capacitación de esta enfermera en particular. — dijo Shaoran apuntando a Meiling con el dedo.

—¿Meiling? — dijo Yue.

—Antes de irse la doctora Sasaki dejó indicado que a la niña se le tenía que sacar una muestra de sangre en la noche y otra en la mañana. — comenzó a explicarse. — entré en la habitación de la niña y la preparé para la extracción, empezó a llorar y gritar, debido al esfuerzo salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que pudiera detenerla. —

—¿Y que no leíste en su expediente que Abi es propensa a sangrados? —preguntó Shaoran con un tono de voz casi tan gélido como el de Yue

Todos en la habitación interpretaron el silencio de Meiling, era obvio que no lo había leído, o que si lo la había leído no le dio importancia.

Nuevamente se escuchó el sonido del ascensor y vieron descender de este a un doctor de edad avanzada, que se dirigía hacia ellos, era el Dr. Pierson.

—Dr. Tsukishiro, lo estaba buscando… la niña aún no aparece…. Ohhh Dr. Li ya está aquí— se sorprendió el pediatra. — Disculpe que lo llamará, pero en la nota medica de la niña, venia un apartado que indicaba que en caso de emergencia se le llamará a la Dra. Kinomoto o a usted, pero entiendo que la Dra. Sakura no tiene guardia hoy.

—Así es, no se preocupe. — lo tranquilizó Shaoran.

—¿Y porque tienen que llamarlos a ellos? —preguntó Meiling molesta. —¿Qué son ellos de ella? —

—Nada, pero la niña parece estar apegada a ellos. — respondio Eriol

—Tengo entendido que los padres de la niña no están con ella ¿cierto? — preguntó Yue a Meiling, luego de asentimiento de la enfermera se volteo hacia la gente curiosa que seguía esperando por una explicación. —Atención a todos por favor… tenemos una niña de cinco años desaparecida, así que les pido a todos que tengan los ojos abiertos y en caso de verla la lleven con alguno de nuestros doctores, lamentamos mucho la molestia. —

La gente comenzó a movilizarse, algunos de regreso con sus pacientes y otros tal como había indicado Yue recorrieron el piso de pediatría buscando a Abi.

Satisfecho por haber disipado la atención de la gente, Yue se dirigió a su personal.

—Basta de crear escándalos a la mitad de la noche, cada uno de ustedes alerten y busquen en sus respectivos departamentos. — Ordenó a los doctores. — Meiling habla con el resto de las enfermeras y alerta a los guardias.

Todos emprendieron su búsqueda, los tres doctores fueron por las escaleras en caso de que la pequeña las hubiera usado en su huida.

—Shaoran ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Sakura? — le preguntó Eriol. —Tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos a encontrarla. —

Shaoran también lo había pensado, desde que Sakura conoció a esa niña habían creado un lazo muy especial y estaba seguro que Sakura se molestaría si no le avisaba sobre la desaparición de Abi, metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y marcó el número de Sakura, luego de cinco tonos Sakura respondió.

—¿Shaoran?¿Si sabes qué hora es verdad? —escuchó su voz a través de su celular. —¿Aburrido en tu día de guardia? —

—Sakura… se trata de Abi, se espantó y volvió a huir de su habitación. — Informó Shaoran.— ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar? —

—Ve a mi departamento, al lado de la estación de las enfermeras hay varias camillas desocupadas, revisa debajo de estas, ahí la encontré la última vez… voy para allá. — respondió la voz de la esmeralda.

—No creo que sea necesario, ya hay mucha gente buscándola. — Intentó persuadirla.

—Voy para allá. — y cortó la comunicación.

Se apresuró a llegar al séptimo piso, siguió las instrucciones de Sakura y revisó debajo de todas las camillas que había alrededor, pero no encontró ninguna señal de la pequeña Abigail.

Luego de asegurarse que no estuviera en el piso de ortopedia y traumatología, corrió a su piso empezó a revisar cada lugar en el que consideró podría esconderse una niña pequeña, pero tampoco tuvo suerte.

Recordó la expresión de tristeza de Abi y como su carita se iluminaba cuando veía a Sakura o cuando lo veía a él y sintió desesperación e impotencia, solo tenía cinco años, no tenía quien la protegiera, Abi podría sujetar la mano del primer extraño que le sonriera, o podría salirse del hospital y congelarse en las frías calles de Londres, o ser atropellada por auto …

Entró en el ascensor para bajar hasta el primer piso y preguntarles a los guardias si no habían visto a la niña, pero antes de poder bajarse subió Sakura. Por un momento se olvidó lo que estaba haciendo y observó la vestimenta de Sakura, llevaba una gabardina abierta que revelaba un par de shorts morados que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo, una blusa de tirantes y un par de botas, era obvio que venía en pijama.

En ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en los últimos tres días que había pasado recordando una y otra vez como era estar dentro de ella y escucharla gemir de placer…

_Niña desaparecida … ¿recuerdas?_

En cuanto su mirada se encontró con la esmeralda de ella recordó, en ese momento lo más importante era encontrar a Abi y asegurarse que ella estuviera bien.

—¿La han encontrado ya? ¿Buscaste donde te dije? — le preguntó la esmeralda.

—No aún no la encontramos y sí, busqué en donde me dijiste, pero no estaba ahí. — contestó Shaoran.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — pero Shaoran no alcanzó a responder, habían llegado al séptimo piso y al abrirse las puertas del ascensor vieron a Meiling jalando a Abi en dirección al elevador y a la pequeña niña llorando y poniendo resistencia para no ir con ella.

En cuestión de segundos Shaoran vio como Sakura corría hacia ellas y empujaba a Meiling, se arrodilló para ver a Abi a quien comenzaba a salirle un hematoma justo donde la estaba sujetando la enfermera, esta visión molestó sobremanera al ambarino, pero su coraje no fue nada comparado con el de Sakura.

Meiling las miraba, con la ira apoderándose de su rostro, cuando la habitación se llenó del sonido de la palma de Sakura estrellándose contra la mejilla de Meiling.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a una niña?! — el cuerpo de Sakura temblaba de ira, Shaoran la había alcanzado y trataba de llevarla de vuelta al ascensor, pero ella movía su brazo buscando librarse de su agarre.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves tú a tratarme así?! — gritó Meiling.

—¡Tienes suerte que no te haya dado con mi puño! ¡Eres puta desgraciada!. — gritó Sakura, zafándose del agarre del castaño.

Presintiendo lo que se avecinaba Shaoran tomó a Abi y la alejó de ambas mujeres, colocándola junto a una pared.

En menos de un minuto Meiling estaba sobre Sakura, sujetándola firmemente del cabello, mientras Sakura la sujetaba de las muñecas y ambas comenzaban a rodar por el suelo, Shaoran corrió y sujetó a Sakura por la cintura, pero ella estaba ocupada dándole más bofetadas a la enfermera.

Las dos mujeres se gritaban, arañaban y golpeaban, era difícil decir quien de las dos estaba más enojada. A pesar de la gran fuerza de Shaoran, Sakura luchaba por no separarse de Meiling y seguir golpeándola hasta que su ira se disipara.

—¡Suéltame loca de mierda! — gritaba Meiling tratando de alcanzar el rostro de Sakura con sus uñas.

—¡Maldita desgraciada! ¡Me las vas a pagar! —gritaba Sakura.

—¡Sakura, suéltala! — gritaba Shaoran y al mismo tiempo intentaba jalar a Sakura, pero ambas mujeres estaban fuera de sí.

Fue un alivio para el ambarino escuchar las voces de Eriol y Yamazaki que bajaban del ascensor, el primero corrió a ayudar a Shaoran con Sakura que se retorcía para liberarse del agarre del castaño, Yamazaki sujetó a Meiling que lanzaba arañazos a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Dios mío Sakura ya basta! —gritaba Eriol.

—¡NO! ¡Mira lo que le hizo a Abi! — seguía gritando Sakura, sin embargo con la fuerza de los tres hombres por fin lograron separarlas.

El cabello de ambas chicas estaba alborotado y despeinado, Sakura tenía el labio inferior partido y un corte debajo del ojo izquierdo, Meiling por otro lado tenia ambas mejillas hinchadas y amoratadas, además de varios rasguños visibles, producto de las uñas de Sakura.

—¡Yamazaki, sácala de aquí! —gritó Eriol todavía sujetando a su amiga.

—¡Me las vas a pagar Kinimoto! — continuaba gritando Meiling.

El cirujano jaló con todas sus fuerzas a la problemática enfermera hacia el ascensor, en cuanto las puertas se cerraron, la castaña dirigió su atención a los dos doctores que la sujetaban.

—¡Suéltenme ya! —exigía Sakura, la furia todavía nublaba sus ojos.

—Sakura ya cálmate… Abi está ahí. —le dijo Shaoran en voz baja pero firme.

El efecto fue instantáneo, la castaña dejó de oponer resistencia y se giró hacia la niña que ahora parecía más asustada, la mayor parte de su bata de hospital estaba llena de sangre al igual que alrededor de su nariz y sus manos, que seguramente uso para limpiarse, Abigail se veía un poco más pálida.

—Abi… Abi lo siento mucho…— le dijo Sakura a la niña. —No era mi intención asustarte. —

La pequeña Abigail tardó un poco en acercarse a Sakura, pero al final la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lloró en el hombro de Sakura.

—… ¿Por qué nadie me quiere? — preguntó la niña luego de unos minutos de llanto.

Los tres adultos sintieron un nudo en la garganta, los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, la apretó más fuerte contra su pecho y acarició su cabello.

—Yo te quiero Abi. —le aseguró la castaña.

—Hey nosotros también la queremos…¿Quién no querría a una princesa tan linda? — escuchó la voz de su amigo. —¿Verdad Shaoran? —.

Shaoran se hincó hasta quedar a la altura de Abi y tomó una de sus manos.

—Claro que te queremos Abi. — le dijo el castaño.

Y así, envuelta en los brazos de Sakura, sujetando la mano de Shaoran y viendo la sonrisa de Eriol, Abi se quedó dormida.

**Sakura**

**Miércoles 14 de febrero**

**7:30 am**

Se encontraban en la oficina de Sakura, Shaoran se estaba sentado en el sillón con la cabeza de Sakura sobre sus piernas, Eriol se apoyaba en el escritorio de la castaña y Tomoyo sentada en la silla que normalmente usan los pacientes. Los tres doctores terminaron de contar toda la historia a Tomoyo quien no había presenciado el encuentro entre Meiling y Sakura.

—¡¿Y por qué no me llamaste Eriol?! — gritó Tomoyo dándole un golpe en el estómago.

—¡Amor estaba muy ocupado impidiendo que Sakura se volviera asesina!, además eran las dos de la madrugada. —le explicó su prometido.

La noticia de su pelea con Meiling había volado por todo el hospital, era el tema de conversación de todo el personal, al principio todos pensaron que eran simples rumores, pero al ver a ambas chicas descubrieron que había sido cierto.

El labio inferior de Sakura estaba ligeramente hinchado y enrojecido, al igual que el corte debajo de su ojo, para desgracia de Meiling, estas lesiones no afectaban en nada la belleza de joven.

—¿Y Yue que ha dicho? — siguió preguntando la amatista.

—Bueno, estaba furioso… pero Meiling fue la que salió perdiendo, la suspendió por una semana por maltrato a los pacientes y agresión… a Sakura la castigó con una guardia extra la semana que viene…— respondió Eriol.

—Guardia que haré con gusto, no tengo ningún remordimiento por haberle partido la cara a esa estúpida. — dijo Sakura sonriendo con suficiencia.

—¿Cómo sigue tu labio? — preguntó Shaoran, tanto él como Eriol habían terminado sus guardias, pero se habían quedado para relatar la historia a Tomoyo y para verificar que podían irse sin que Sakura volviera a atacar a la enfermera.

—Ya te lo dije, no es nada. — Respondió sin darle importancia a su labio, era como la quinta vez que le preguntaba. —Viviré. —

Guardaron silencio por un momento, Sakura con la vista fija en la puerta, Shaoran seguía observando el labio de la castaña, mientras que la pareja se dirigía una mirada de complicidad, ante el cuadro delante de ellos.

—¿Y Abi cómo está? —siguió la amatista.

—Mejor… bueno… le siguen saliendo hematomas y su biometría hemática sigue saliendo alterada…—Informó Sakura algo desanimada. — Naoko sigue analizando la muestra de médula de Abi, me dijo que quería estar completamente segura, antes de decirme su diagnóstico. —

—Y …¿Qué pasará si es cáncer? — preguntó Eriol. — Me refiero a que ¿Quién tomará las decisiones con respecto a su salud? —

—Abi está bajo la protección de servicio social… así que ellos decidirán…—dijo Sakura.

—¿Y si alguien quisiera adoptarla? — preguntó Shaoran.

—Shaoran… es terrible que lo diga pero… creo que nadie querría adoptar a una niña con cáncer— dijo desanimada.

—Todavía no es seguro que tiene cáncer Sakura. — le reprochó Shaoran.

—Todos en esta habitación sabemos que es cáncer…—dijo Sakura con amargura.

Sakura supo que tenía razón por nadie, ni siquiera el ambarino volvió a decir otra palabra, por la mente de los cuatro doctores pasaba el mismo pensamiento…

_¿Cómo podía alguien abandonar a una niña de cinco años?_

La intromisión de los internos en la habitación los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué ninguno de ustedes sabe tocar antes de entrar? — los regañó Shaoran.

—Lo… lo lamentamos Dr. Li, es solo que hoy estoy en su servicio. — explicó temerosa la única mujer del grupo Lilith.

—Tu horario debe estar mal, hoy es mi día libre…—le dijo el castaño, acariciando el cabello se Sakura.

—Puedes trabajar conmigo si gustas. — le ofreció Sakura, movió la cabeza para ver a Keffer y pudo ver en su mirada que estaba dolido.

—Bueno basta ya de pensamientos depresivos… ¡se supone que hoy es San Valentín! — exclamó Tomoyo. — Nos preocuparemos luego. —

—Dra. Kinomoto…. ¿es cierto que se peleó con una enfermera? — preguntó Devon el hablador del grupo. —¡Me parece que fue genial! ¿Podría contarnos como… —

—Bueno, bueno ya escucharon a mi casi esposa… a trabajar— les dijo Eriol. — ya después se pondrán al tanto de los chismes del hospital. —

Segundos después, sonó el localizador de Sakura, muy a su pesar se enderezó y vio la pantalla del aparato.

—Muy bien ¿Quién de ustedes sabe cómo tratar una luxación anterior de hombro? — les preguntó al grupo de internos, sonrió al ver que solo Keffer alzaba la mano enérgicamente. — Si Keffer tu sabes cómo porque yo misma te enseñe, pero ayer acordamos que te tomarías un descanso de mi servicio… Tomoyo te robare a Neil por unos minutos, luego te lo devuelvo. —

—No hay problema. — dijo levantándose también.

—Yo quiero ver … descansaré un poco de nuero por hoy— dijo Eriol. — Después me iré a casa. —

Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol caminaron a la sala de emergencias, con los internos detrás de ellos, Tomoyo se había quedado en su departamento, quería adelantar su trabajo para salir temprano y disfrutar de sus planes con su prometido.

Al llegar a la sala de emergencias una enfermera bajita y regordeta le entrego varios expedientes a Sakura, quien se los pasó a Lilith.

—Gracias, muy bien… paciente masculino de 30 años, refiere caída contra el suelo mientras practicaba karate… todo el peso cayó sobre su hombro derecho, causando la luxación, paciente consiente, orientado, con mucho dolor e incapacidad para realizar movimientos con el miembro mencionado. — presentó Sakura al paciente antes de llegar a la cama 11.

—¿Dra. Puedo ir al baño? — bromeó Eriol provocando que los internos rieran y que Shaoran rodara los ojos.

—Dr. Boxwell, hágame el favor de ponerle una sonda Foley al Dr. Hiragizawa… sin lubricante. — respondió Sakura sonriéndole a su amigo. —Bien… ¿Qué hacemos? —

Todos excepto Keffer miraron a todos lados para evitar la mirada de Sakura.

—Parece que todos necesitan muchas clases de ortopedia y traumatología… — dijo llegando a la cama del paciente, recorrió la cortina y lo vieron, un hombre de treinta años, cabello corto, estilo militar, mirada severa, cara afilada, su torso estaba completamente descubierto revelando sus músculos bien definidos y justo donde tendría que estar el hombro había una depresión. — Buenos días soy la Dra. Kinomoto y estos son los doctores Li, Hiragizawa, Boxwell, Anderson, Dane y Richmond, espero que no le moleste pero ellos aún no están familiarizados con este tipo de lesión, ¿le molestaría ser mi modelo de trabajo? —

—Pa.. para nada…— respondió el joven haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras intentaba enderezarse.

—Muchas gracias… bien primero tenemos que ponerlo en el suelo. — indicó Sakura. — La camilla nos dificultaría la maniobra que vamos a realizar…—

Dicho esto dio indicaciones a Keffer y Devon, quienes sujetaron al paciente con ayuda de una sábana y lo colocaron en el suelo.

—Ahora … todos quítense el zapato izquierdo. — les dijo Sakura, sonrio al ver las miradas de confusión de los internos. — Devon ven quiero que sujetes su brazo derecho y hagas ligera tracción hacia ti …muy ligera, al mismo tiempo que colocas tu pie izquierdo en la axila de nuestro paciente... no hagas mucha presión—

Al momento Devon, estaba haciendo todo lo que había dicho la castaña, temblando ligeramente al ser observado por tantos pares de ojos.

—¿Qué sientes? —interrogó la esmeralda.

—mmmmm… siento una bola…— respondió temeroso.

—Bien… Lilith ahora tú. —le indicó a la muchacha que se ocultaba detrás de Neil Anderson.

Uno a uno fueron copiando los movimientos de Devon, Shaoran y Eriol estaban recargados en la pared viendo con una sonrisa en sus rostros, las expresiones de los internos.

—¿Qué era esa bola Lilith? —preguntó la castaña.

La muchacha comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, debido al nerviosismo, al ver que no decía ni una palabra, Sakura le preguntó a Neil y por ultimo a Devon. Al final dejó que Keffer respondiera.

—¿Qué es lo que sentimos en la axila del paciente Keffer? — Repitió Sakura.

—Es la cabeza del húmero que se ha desplazado por delante a la fosa axilar.— respondió con suficiencia.

—Correcto, ahora para ponerla en su lugar, ponemos nuestro pie en la fosa axilar empujando la cabeza del húmero, hacemos tracción al brazo lastimado hacia nosotros y nos colgamos de el. — comentó al grupo de estudiantes, mientras hacia los movimientos, solo que ella no lo hizo suavemente, empleó gran fuerza en su movimientos, pronto escucharon el grito del paciente y vieron como el hombro regresaba a su forma original. — Los músculos y ligamentos del brazo nos ayudan jalando desde adentro la cabeza a su lugar, es una solución muy rápida y sencilla, ¿todavía siente dolor? —

—Casi nada, solo duele si intento moverlo. — respondió.

—Eso es normal, Dra. Dane pida a las enfermeras una hoja de alta, Dr. Richmond hágale una receta para un analgésico y antinflamatorio, Dr. Anderson vaya al almacén por un cabestrillo y colóqueselo al paciente y Dr. Boxwell explique las medidas que deberá tomar las próximas tres semanas. — indicó a todos los internos, bajo la atenta mirada de Eriol y Shaoran. — Fue un placer conocerlo, espero que se recupere pronto, cualquier duda o molestia que tenga no dude en buscarme. —

Luego de estrechar la mano del joven y dedicarle una sonrisa, Sakura se reunió con sus amigos y los encaminó a la salida del hospital.

—¡Con razón no podíamos separarte de Meiling ayer! — gritaba Eriol.

Los tres rieron y se despidieron en la puerta del hospital.

—¡Que disfrutes tu noche con Tomoyo! — gritó Sakura a su amigo de anteojos.

Shaoran y Sakura vieron como Eriol se subía a su auto y se integraba a la avenida en dirección a su departamento. Ambos voltearon a verse, parecía que no querían despedirse, pero ella tenía que seguir trabajando y él tenía que descansar luego de una noche en vela.

—Te veré mañana… — dijo Shaoran.

—Hasta mañana. — respondió ella. — y … gracias por avisarme acerca de Abi… y por separarme. —

Shaoran rio… un sonido armónico que llenó sus oídos y le pintó la más estúpida de las sonrisas, a pesar de haberse despedido ninguno de los dos de había movido un solo milímetro, seguían observándose y sonriéndose como adolescentes.

Sakura acercó su boca al oído del castaño y le susurró…

—Se supone que ahora tienes que besarme. — le dijo muy quedamente.

—¿Eso no iría en contra de las reglas? — preguntó en un susurro.

—… Es día de San Valentín… muchas reglas no aplican hoy … ¿no crees? —respondió dudosa.

Al parecer Shaoran no necesitó más incentivos, en seguida y a la vista de todos, selló sus labios con los de la castaña, quien inmediatamente tomó el rostro del ambarino entre sus manos, sintió los fuertes brazos de Shaoran rodeándola posesivamente.

El contacto de sus labios era increíblemente adictivo, seductor y al mismo tiempo delicado, era lo que por tres largos y exhaustivos días habían estado deseando y por fin podían cumplir su deseo, movían sus labios lentamente, como si quisieran que el tiempo se moviera más despacio para poder prolongar el roce de sus labios.

Sin embargo, debían separarse y despedirse nuevamente.

En esta despedida, no hubo necesidad de palabras… una mirada bastó y ambos caminaron en direcciones opuestas mirando por encima del hombro al otro.

**Shaoran**

Se encontraba en la barra de un bar, que normalmente era uno de los favoritos de Shaoran, pero en estos momentos, lo único que podía hacer era fruncir el ceño.

Todo estaba lleno de corazones, globos, confeti, y palabras como "te amo", "eres el amor de vida" etc. Pensó que podría soportarlo pero hasta la música del lugar era cursi y sin sentido.

En su departamento había dormido por casi 10 horas, se había despertado y comido lo primero que encontró en su refrigerador y después… nada.

No había encontrado nada que lograra distraerlo en su departamento, intentó hacer ejercicio, jugar videojuegos, ver televisión y muchas otras cosas más, pero la idea de lo que realmente quería hacer no lograba abandonar su mente.

Quería demostrarle a Eriol y Yamazaki que se equivocaban, él podía alejarse de Sakura si él así lo quería…

_Mentiroso…_

_AHHHHHHHHHH_

Lo sabía, lo sabía, esa era una reverenda habladuría, lo único que quería hacer era conducir hasta su departamento y besarla, tocarla y hacerla suya.

Pagó la cuenta y salió del local, ignorando olímpicamente a varias mujeres que le guiñaban el ojo y una que otra que abría las piernas frente a él… y medio bar detrás de él.

Pero lo único que pasaba por su mente era… esa mujer es demasiado alta, esa es demasiado baja, muy pálida, demasiado morena, ojos muy oscuros …

Subió a su auto y sin ser consciente de ello, condujo hasta el departamento de Sakura, no esperó por el ascensor y subió los escalones de dos en dos, hasta estar frente a su puerta.

Tocó la puerta de la castaña que últimamente ocupaba sus pensamientos y esperó, del otro lado de la puerta escuchó los pasos apresurados de la esmeralda.

—Shaoran ¿Qué haces aquí? — lo saludó luego de abrir la puerta, le indicó que pasara.

—Resulta que hasta los bares se han vuelto cursis este día…— le contó. —Tenías razón, luego de un día lleno de cursilerías necesito algo que me quite el color rosa de la mente. —

—jajajaja ¿Qué, no disfrutaste de las parejas besándose y metiéndose mano enfrente de ti? — se mofó Sakura.

—No. — respondió muy rápido, su mirada estaba analizando su vestimenta, era similar a la ropa que llevó al hospital la noche anterior, shorts, y una blusa normal, podría jurar que no estaba usando sostén. — espero que no te moleste si me uno a tus planes de hoy. —

—Para nada— respondió, Sakura cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la sala, en donde había una cobija y diferentes dulces alrededor, en lugar de sentarse en el sillón, se dejó caer en piso y apretó un botón del control remoto.

Él se sentó junto a ella y comenzaron a ver una película sobre niños que eran poseídos por una especie de demonio que los obligaba a matar a sus propias familias, en su opinión las películas que usaban a los niños para asustar al televidente eran las mejores…

_Tienes a Sakura al lado …!¿ y te pones a pensar en eso?!_

Sacudió su cabeza y fijo los ojos en la pantalla, la película estaba por terminar, tal vez después podría convencer a Sakura de romper cierta regla…

En algún momento a lo largo de la película, Sakura posó su cabeza en las piernas de Shaoran igual que aquella mañana, le agradaba cualquier contacto con ella, lo hacía sentir en paz.

_Esta es tu oportunidad…_

La rodeó con su brazo y comenzó a deslizar su mano a lo largo de sus piernas, trazando su contorno, luego de unos minutos se enderezó y se sentó a horcadas sobre él, tomándolo desprevenido.

—Estás arruinando mis planes de esta noche… — le susurró al oído.

—Tengo una propuesta mejor— le dijo recuperándose de la sorpresa, buscó el dobladillo de blusa y tiró de ella hacia arriba… como lo había pensado … no estaba usando sostén.

Sus perfectos senos quedaron expuestos, suculentos y erguidos ante él.

—Por ejemplo, podría hacerte mía en tu sala…y después en el sofá. — le propuso, besando sus senos.

Ella no pudo responderle con palabras, pero un gemido de placer se escapó de su garganta, Sakura empezó a mover sus caderas, despertando al miembro de Shaoran, gimió aún más fuerte cuando sus sexos se rozaron por encima de la ropa.

El ambarino la recostó sobre la alfombra, colocándose entre sus piernas, poco a poco fue deshaciéndose de sus shorts y de su ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda, se incorporó y la admiró desde arriba, su cuerpo lo volvía loco, lo hacía perder el control, sus generosos senos, su diminuta cintura y sus anchas caderas lo llamaban a tocarlas, a besarlas, lamerlas y morderlas hasta marcar cada centímetro de su piel.

Sonrió al llegar a su rostro, Sakura que siempre se mostraba tan osada y coqueta, en esos momentos tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, avergonzada por la mirada del castaño.

Shaoran no recordaba haber visto algo tan tierno.

Él mismo se deshizo de su playera y se colocó sobre ella, vio el corte en el labio de Sakura y odió a Meiling por haberle hecho daño, se inclinó y la besó suavemente, procurando no herirla más, los sonidos que salían de la garganta de la esmeralda lo invitaban a dejarse llevar y perder el control, sintió la mano de Sakura desabrochando sus jeans e introduciendo su mano dentro de sus bóxers, su delicada mano se encontró con su miembro totalmente erecto, fue su turno de ahogar gemidos en la boca de Sakura cuando esta comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, llevándolo al límite.

Muy a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la lujuria y el deseo se apoderaron de él, alejó la mano de Sakura de su miembro liberándolo de su dulce tortura y de una sola embestida se hundió en ella, estaba tan cálida y húmeda que tuvo que morderse el labio para no derramarse dentro de ella en ese momento.

Lejos de espantarse por la brusquedad de Shaoran, parecía disfrutarlo, cerraba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del castaño y jugaba con sus senos dejando escapar sus estruendosos gemidos, su pelo regado en la alfombra y su cara contorsionada por los gestos que de placer, hicieron a Shaoran ir más rápido y aferrarse a sus caderas, enterró sus dedos en la delicada piel de la mujer y la penetró con dureza, y luego de unos minutos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Se dejó caer sobre ella, podía sentir el pecho de Sakura que subía y bajaba, el placer había sido tanto que ambos respiraban por la boca, jadeando, intentando recobrarse. Los ojos verde esmeralda de la castaña permanecían cerrados y cuando los abrió a Shaoran se le cayó el alma a los pies.

_Carajo… Eriol tenía razón._

_Hola a todos! _

_¡No me odien!, siento mucho la tardanza, pero por fin aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo de mi historia, espero que los disfruten , no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews con sus quejas, comentarios, y sugerencias._

_Intentare no demorar en subir el próximo capítulo._

_¡Nos leemos luego!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, la historia si es mía.**

**Sakura**

Sábado 17 de febrero de 2013

—… Está bien lo voy a intentar…— decía Sakura recostada en la camilla del hospital. — Si papá yo también te amo… nos vemos. —

Cortó la comunicación y colocó el celular sobre su regazo, aun no podía moverse de ese lugar, tenía una aguja en su vena drenando algo de su sangre hacia una bolsa de plástico esterilizada, esta era otra de las actividades programadas en la semana del corazón… donación de sangre.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Shaoran ingresando a la habitación, jaló un banco y se sentó a su lado.

—Bien... ¿no ha venido nadie más a donar? — preguntó Sakura al ver el cuarto vacío.

—Hay mucha gente en la recepción, pero los tenemos que interrogar para saber sus antecedentes… eres la primera del día. —respondió el castaño al tiempo que tomaba su mano. —Será un día ocupado. —

Las enfermeras y doctores del departamento de cardiología serían los encargados de realizar los interrogatorios, el papeleo, la extracción de sangre y claro, de darles los aperitivos a los donadores luego del procedimiento para evitar desmayos.

—¿Qué tipo de sangre eres? —lo interrogó la esmeralda.

—O negativo —le dijo.

—¡¿Es enserio?!... ¡hasta en eso eres perfecto! — exclamó Sakura divertida.

—¿Crees que soy perfecto? — preguntó Shaoran mientras alzaba una ceja y le sonreía orgulloso.

—Shaoran … por favor… te he visto desnudo. —le recordó la castaña. —Hasta ahorita no he encontrado nada en tu cuerpo que no me guste. —

—Tal vez tengas que seguir buscando. — le dijo Shaoran mirándola a los ojos. —Estoy libre esta noche. —

—Nop… esta noche no puedo. — le dijo la esmeralda quien sonreía ante la cara de frustración del castaño. —Voy a acompañar a Tomoyo a elegir su vestido y los de las madrinas ¿recuerdas? —

—¿Y eso les va a llevar toda la noche? —Preguntó sorprendido. —¡Solo tienen que elegir un vestido!—

—Que Tomoyo no te escuche porque te mata… además no nos pasaremos toda la noche eligiendo los vestidos — le explicó riendo. — Rika, Chiharu y Naoko irán con nosotras a la boutique y luego saldremos a algún bar. —

—Pues Eriol, Yamazaki y yo podríamos acompañarlas al bar…— le ofreció el castaño.

—Noche de chicas Shaoran… una noche sin sexo no te matará…— se burló de él.

Shaoran se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo y siguió jugueteando con la mano de Sakura.

—Entonces es un hecho ¿no?— preguntó Sakura, pero al ver la cara de perplejidad del ambarino tuvo que ser más específica. —Nuestras reglas… creo que han quedado anuladas. —

Era más que un hecho, ambos habían pasado la noche anterior juntos, violando las reglas hasta muy entrada la noche y de no haber sido por la guardia de Sakura la noche del jueves, también habrían estado juntos.

—Por mi parte si—contestó Shaoran luego de una carcajada. —¿Osea que ahora somos pareja? —

—Algo así… solo que no es nada serio… nuestra relación seguirá siendo puramente sexual…— aclaró la esmeralda.

—¿Ahora soy tu juguete sexual? — dramatizó el ambarino. —¿Piensas que solo soy un pedazo de carne?

—Si… pero eres un pedazo de carne muy sexy. — le dijo incorporándose para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

—¡Puag!... ¿Todos los donadores tenemos que hacer eso? — dijo Eriol desde la puerta de la habitación, a su lado estaba su prometida Tomoyo y un grupo de doctoras, una era Rika Sasaki de pediatría, y la otra era Chiharu Mihara de ginecología y esposa de Yamazaki. Todas rieron por el comentario de Eriol, aunque Sakura pudo ver en los rostros de Rika y Chiharu una expresión de sorpresa, y no las culpaba a final de cuentas los únicos que sabían de la "relación" que tenía con Shaoran eran Eriol y Tomoyo.

—Buenos días a todos. — saludó la castaña mientras volvía a recostarse en la camilla.

—¡Buenos días Sakurita! ¿Estas lista para esta noche? —gritó su amiga de ojos amatistas a modo de saludo. —

—amm… si —respondió Sakura bastante divertida por la emoción de su amiga. — ¿Van a donar? —

—¡Así es! —contestó Eriol. —Es hora de mi buena acción del día, antes de que nos llenemos de trabajo… ¿Tú solo estás haciendo las extracciones? —

El castaño se había levantado de mala gana del banco hacia la mesa llena de agujas, torniquetes y bolsas rotuladas, respondió a la pregunta del ojiazul con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Aún es muy temprano… la mayoría de las enfermeras están en piso interrogando a la gente. — explicó Shaoran. —Solo termino con Sakura y voy con ustedes. —

—Como si no pudiéramos hacer una simple venopunción… señoritas tomen asiento. — indicó Eriol dirigiéndose a la mesa con el material.

Mientras Eriol tomaba lo que necesitaba y se ubicaba junto a Rika, Shaoran retiraba la aguja del brazo de Sakura y le colocaba un algodón con tela adhesiva para que absorbiera las últimas gotas de sangre, luego el castaño caminó hacia el otro lado de la sala para buscar algo que necesitaba.

La esmeralda se puso de pie y también tomó algo de material y caminó hasta Chiharu, comenzó a realizar la limpieza de su brazo cuando escuchó el gritó de Shaoran.

—¡Sakura! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! — gritó con los ojos desorbitados.

Tanto Sakura como los demás doctores en la habitación lo miraron con cara de duda, no sabían a qué se refería, era bastante obvio que estaba a punto de sacar sangre del brazo de Chiharu…

—¿Sacándole sangre a Chiharu? —respondió burlonamente, no entendía a que venía la pregunta.

—¡Siéntate! ¡Acabo de sacarte dos bolsas llenas de sangre! — gritó el castaño preocupado. —¡Te vas a desmayar! —

—Shaoran he donado sangre cientos de veces… y nunca me he desmayado así que cálmate. — le pidió Sakura al mismo tiempo que insertaba la aguja en el brazo de Chiharu y retiraba el torniquete. —¿Ves? Ya está. —

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de Shaoran, era una mezcla de preocupación, enojo y sorpresa, al bajar su mirada a sus manos vio que sostenía una taza de café y una galleta, seguramente para ella. A pesar de que todos en la habitación sonreían, el ambarino no cambio su semblante, dándole a entender que tenía menos de cinco segundos para regresar a la camilla y sentarse o tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Muy a su pesar prefirió optar por el camino más pacífico, giró sobre sus talones y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la camilla.

—¿Satisfecho? —lo interrogó mientras lo veía acercarse con el café y la galleta.

—Loca. — le respondió, entregándole la comida.

—¡Mi vida que lindos! — exclamó Eriol con voz aguda. —

—Cállate Eriol— dijeron los dos al unísono.

Todos volvieron a reír y luego de varios minutos todos tomaban café y galletas, incluido Shaoran, quien luego de cerciorarse de que Sakura estaba bien, había dejado que le sacara sangre, estaban en pleno debate acerca del exagerado entusiasmo que mostraban las mujeres por su vestido de novia cuando observaron a Naoko Yanagisawa ingresar a la habitación, ella trabajaba en el departamento de oncología, y actualmente se encargaba de monitorizar los estudios de Abi.

—Buenos días…perdón me retrasé con un paciente. — se disculpó. — Ammm Sakura… ya tengo los resultados de Abi… debieron llegar ayer en la mañana pero fue mi día libre así que no estuve ahí para recibirlos. —

Fue hasta ese momento que la esmeralda notó el sobre con el logo del hospital entre sus manos, era extraño pero se sentía nerviosa, conocía a Abi desde hace poco menos de un mes, no consideraba que fuera suficiente tiempo para encariñarse con alguien, pero Abi era tan pequeña e indefensa… eso sin contar que aparentemente estaba sola en este mundo…

—No lo he abierto aun… me pareció mejor que lo leyeras tú…—le dijo su amiga extendiéndole el sobre.

Sakura lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió, dentro del sobre estaban todos los resultados de los diferentes estudios que le realizaron a Abi, al pasar su mirada por los resultados de todos los estudios, la castaña comenzaba a confirmar los que había sospechado desde un principio, sin embargo tuvo extremo cuidado de no dejar que su cara la delatara, siguió deslizando su mirada a lo largo de diferentes papeles hasta que por fin llegó al diagnóstico confirmado…

_Resultado de punción lumbar, conteo plaquetario y conteo de glóbulos blancos compatible con Leucemia linfocítica aguda…_

_Cáncer …_

_Cáncer en una niña de cinco años…_

_Sin familia…_

¿Debería llorar? ¿Gritar? ¿Golpear algo? ¿Hacer como que no pasa nada?

Sakura no lo sabía…

La voz de Eriol le recordó que no podía quedarse en silencio para siempre.

—¿Sakurita? —la miró interrogante, y no era el único, los demás también la veían expectantes.

Tardó unos segundos más en lograr articular alguna palabra.

—Bueno… es la primera vez que no me hace feliz tener razón. — les dijo sin mirar a nadie en particular. —Leucemia linfocítica aguda…—

El cuarto quedó sumido en silencio, todos comprendieron lo que significaban aquellas palabras, pero ninguno pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dicha situación…

Fuera de la habitación, ajenos a lo que pasaba dentro, los internos esperaban dudosos por sus doctores para comenzar su día, a pesar de tener un mes trabajando en el London Medical Center, aun se sentían nerviosos al hablar con sus diferentes doctores…

—Ya llevan mucho tiempo ahí dentro…¿Deberíamos entrar por ellos? — decía Neil mirando por una de las ventanillas en la puerta que daba al cuarto para donación de sangre.

—¿Estás loco? Hoy estoy con él Dr. Li… no hay forma de saber de qué humor este hoy. — dijo Devon. — ¡Si lo hacemos enojar tendrá todo el día para desquitarse conmigo! —

—Seguro que hoy esta de muy buen humor… lo vi llegar con la Dra. Kinomoto en la mañana… y en el mismo auto…— les dijo Lilith.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Keffer, quien hasta el momento se había limitado a escuchar la conversación de sus compañeros, esa mañana había llegado muy animado por que ese día le tocaba estar en el departamento de la Dra. Kinomoto.

—Lo que oíste… estaba bajándome de mi auto cuando escuché la puerta de otro auto cerrarse… volteé a ver y era el Dr. Li, se apresuraba a abrir la puerta de la Dra. Kinomoto— relató la interna sin darle mucha importancia. — Fue bastante tierno… pienso que hacen linda pareja. —

—Eso no implica nada…su auto pudo haberse descompuesto y él se ofreció a traerla…—dijo Keffer buscando alguna excusa que pudiera justificar el hecho de que ambos doctores llegaran juntos. —O tal vez ella decidió caminar y se encontraron a medio camino y él le ofreció llevarla el resto del camino, o…—

—O pasaron la noche juntos y él se ofreció a traerla al hospital, punto. — dijo Neil.

Keffer lo fulminó con la mirada, sabía que era el escenario más probable… pero no quería aceptarlo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y los doctores fueron saliendo uno a uno.

—Muy bien mis pequeños discípulos… ¿Quién de ustedes tendrá el honor de estar conmigo hoy? — bromeó Eriol al mismo tiempo que sujetaba la mano de Tomoyo, esperó hasta que Lilith levantó la mano, le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera luego de despedirse de sus amigos.

—Nos vemos más tarde. — se despidió Rika llevándose a Neil.

—Te espero más tarde Sakura. — le dijo Naoko antes de marcharse en compañía de Chiharu.

Los dos castaños observaron a sus amigos irse en diferentes direcciones, después de la noticia de Abi, no querían separarse, pero el trabajo lo demandaba, además el hecho de que se quedaran juntos no haría que el cáncer de Abi se fuera ni haría las cosas más fáciles…

—También tengo que irme. — terminó diciendo Sakura, su tono de voz aun no demostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento.

—Lo sé… avísame cuando vayas a verla…—le pidió Shaoran.

—Dra. Kinomoto ¿se encuentra bien?... —preguntó Keffer forzándolos a romper su contacto visual y fijarse en él. —Parece algo …triste. —

Sakura lo miró como si apenas hubiera notado que él estaba ahí, mientras que Shaoran lo vio con deseos de decirle que se largara…

—Hola Keffer… será mejor que comencemos con la consulta de hoy…—indicó la esmeralda, ignorando su pregunta.

Antes de que pudiera avanzar el castaño la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, le robo un ligero beso en los labios, aunque sorprendida, le sonrió, dejando parcialmente sus pensamientos de lado.

—Sonríe. — le dijo Shaoran mientras liberaba su muñeca.

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para mostrarle su sonrisa al ambarino, después giró sobre sus talones y siguió avanzando hasta llegar al elevador, concentrada en el elevador no alcanzó a ver la batalla de miradas que Shaoran y su interno sostenían en ese momento… Shaoran sonreía triunfante y Keffer por otro lado lo miraba molesto por su atrevimiento.

Ingresó al elevador y marcó el número de su piso.

**Shaoran**

¡Tres de la tarde y parecía que la fila de donadores no iba a acabarse nunca!

Sabía que eso era algo bueno, porque después de todo nunca estaba de más tener unidades extras de sangre, pero a este paso no podría tomarse un pequeño descanso para ir a ver a Abi con Sakura…

Además no tenía idea de en donde diablos estaba su teléfono… Sakura podría mandarle un mensaje en cualquier momento y él no lo vería…

¡Dios sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar!

—¡Devon encárgate de la señora por favor! — gritó a su interno, necesitaba ir por su celular y respirar aire que no oliera a torundas con alcohol y sangre…

Iba en dirección a su consultorio cuando una punzada en su sien derecha lo detuvo.

_Será mejor que vaya por un analgésico _

Tendría que buscar en otro piso, porque el suyo en este momento era un desastre, prueba era que no había ninguna enfermera en la estación de enfermería, todas estaban interrogando y extrayendo sangre.

Se metió en el elevador y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, eso lo ayudaba un poco con el dolor que sentía, pasó así varios minutos, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire hasta que se sintió mejor, para ese entonces había llegado a la planta baja.

_Bueno la sala de emergencias está llena de analgésicos_

Con ese pensamiento en mente salió del ascensor y caminó hasta la sala de emergencias, que como casi todos los días estaba llena, no se molestó en importunar a las enfermeras, localizó los gabinetes en que guardaban algunos de los medicamentos y tomó lo que necesitaba.

Sintió que la presión en su cabeza disminuía considerablemente, nuevamente iba e camino al ascensor cuando escuchó a alguien pronunciar su nombre.

—¡Shaoran! — la voz pertenecía a una anciana de complexión media, cabello completamente gris, ojos vivarachos, de unos setenta u ochenta años… y detrás de esta se encontraba una mujer bastante hermosa de cabello largo y negro al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca y de porte majestuoso.

_Ay no es cierto…_

La sorpresa parecía haberle pegado los pies al suelo, así que solo fue capaz de ver a ambas mujeres acercarse a él.

—¡Pequeño diablillo! ¡Mírate nada más! —gritó su abuela antes de abrazar su cintura. —¡Tan guapo como una estrella porno! —

—Abuela por favor... — regañó a la anciana su madre, Ieran Li. —Hola Shaoran. —

—Hola madre… Abuela…— saludó el castaño torpemente. —¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaron que venían?—

—Hemos estado llamándote pero no atiendes tu teléfono… a tu abuela le toca su chequeo ¿recuerdas? — le dijo su madre

_Estúpido celular…_

—¡Que chequeo ni que nada! ¡Yo estoy bien! —Gritó su abuela—¡Yo vengo a ver si por fin te has decidido a darme bisnietos!—

Justo en ese momento entraron algunas enfermeras en la sala de emergencias con un montón de gasas y un carro de paro.

—Y no me digas que no has encontrado a la indicada….! Por qué mira nada más a las mujeres de este hospital! —continuó su abuela mirando fijamente a la enfermeras del lugar. —¿Qué les dan de comer por aquí? —

_Dios … ¡¿Por qué a mí?!_

—Abuela… por favor …—había empezado a decir el castaño, pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de Eriol quien salía de la cafeteria.

—¡Miren nada más! —exclamó su amigo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de las mujeres. —¿A qué debemos este placer? —

—¿A que debemos este placer?... —repitió la anciana con mirada burlona. —¡ A que si no venimos nosotras ustedes ni se acuerdan de nuestra existencia! —

El ojiazul amplió más su sonrisa, mientras Shaoran volvía a sobarse las sienes.

—Yo jamás podría olvidarme de esta anciana tan bonita. — le dijo Eriol con voz melosa a la abuela de Shaoran, mientras la levantaba en el aire y daba una vuelta con ella. —Señora Li ¿Cómo ha estado? —

—Ocupada como siempre, pero fuera de eso bien Eriol— respondió Ieran. —¿Y tú? ¿Cómo van los planes de la boda? —

—Bastante bien, gracias. — dijo su amigo de anteojos. —De hecho miren… ahí viene mi futura esposa, permítanme presentárselas. —

Todos los presentes vieron a la amatista salir de la cafetería con un café en la mano, Eriol le hizo señas para que se acercara hasta ellos, como es típico de Tomoyo caminó con delicadeza hasta ellos y saludó a todos con una gran sonrisa.

Después de las presentaciones Shaoran, que seguía sobándose las sienes, vio que su abuela analizaba a Tomoyo con cautela.

En la familia de Shaoran, siempre habían considerado a Eriol como un miembro más, era por eso que la noticia de su boda entusiasmaba tanto a su madre y a su abuela, aun más porque sabían que tal vez sería lo más cercano que tendrían a la boda del propio Shaoran.

—Cara de ángel y cuerpo de supermodelo… con razón no nos has llamado Eriol querido. — dijo su abuela cuando terminó de evaluar a Tomoyo. —Ustedes dos deben parecer como conejitos. —

El rostro de Tomoyo adquirió un ligero tono carmín en las mejillas, lo que provocó la risa del castaño y de su abuela, luego de un rato volvió a centrar su atención en Shaoran, eso no era bueno para él.

—¿Y tú de que te ríes Mr. Playboy? —le reprochó su abuela. — ¡Vergüenza te debería dar! ¡¿Teniendo la edad que tienes y todavía soltero?! ¡¿Comportándote como un adolescente caliente?!—

La sonrisa del ambarino desapareció instantáneamente y muy a su pesar terminó sonrojándose violentamente, su abuela tenía ese efecto en él, siempre lograba ponerlo en vergüenza, era la única mujer que le hablaba con la verdad sin importarle como fuera a reaccionar.

Su abuela siguió reclamándole por su falta de atención hacia ellas, su falta de pareja, lo llamó Mr. Playboy otras cinco veces, al mismo tiempo que le daba ligeros golpes en el pecho.

Resignado solo escuchaba e intentaba no sonreír ni sonrojarse demasiado cuando la gente volteaba a verlos, a diferencia suya Eriol y Tomoyo sonreían ampliamente a todo lo que su abuela seguía diciéndole.

—… ¿Por qué no invitas a salir a alguna de las lindas muchachas que hay aquí?... acabo de ver una mujer de increíbles proporciones con una larga cabellera negra…— seguía diciéndole su abuela mirando a todo el personal femenino del lugar.

Muchas de las enfermeras e incluso pacientes los miraban fijamente, sonriendo ante los comentarios de su abuela que en lugar de cuerdas vocales parecía tener un micrófono en su garganta. Justo cuando pensó que su abuela por fin había terminado su discurso, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que miraba en dirección a la sala de emergencias con la boca abierta, tanto él como los demás siguieron la mirada de la abuela y se encontraron con una escena muy peculiar…

Sakura estaba encima de un paciente que aparentemente estaba entrando en paro, haciéndole compresiones en el pecho, gritaba instrucciones a Keffer, mientras dos enfermeros movían la camilla en dirección al elevador…

La mirada de Eriol y Tomoyo era de algo similar al orgullo, la madre de Shaoran la miraba con extrañeza y su abuela la miraba con diversión en los ojos….

En el caso de Shaoran … no entendía por que pero se sentía excitado.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron después de que el último de los enfermeros atravesara el umbral, estaba tan desconcertado por la "emoción" que le provocó verla en acción.

—¿Quién era esa mujer? — preguntó la anciana completamente extasiada por la escena que acababan de presenciar.

—Nuestra amiga …. Sakura Kinomoto— respondió Eriol, Shaoran seguía viendo las puertas del elevador por el que la castaña había desaparecido. —Les he hablado de ella ¿Recuerdan? —

—Cierto… la ortopedista ¿no? — recordó la madre de Shaoran sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Así es … bueno aún tenemos varios pacientes esperando… las veremos luego. — se despidió la pareja.

—Yo también me tengo que ir … asuntos de negocios en el centro de la ciudad. — se excusó Ieran, rápidamente se despidió de su suegra e hijo y salió a paso veloz del hospital.

Shaoran ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, un momento estaba viendo a Sakura desaparecer tras el elevador y al siguiente estaba solo con su abuela que lo miraba con impaciencia…

_¿Qué acaba de pasar? _

_¿Tendría que hacer de niñero con su abuela?_

_¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

—Bien Shaoran… ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día? — lo apuró su abuela sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Abuela tal vez debería llevarte a casa, ahí…— empezó a decir el castaño, pero la anciana lo interrumpió.

—¡Qué casa ni que nada! … vine a ver a mi nieto en acción y eso es lo que haré!... —gruñó la mujer dirigiéndose al elevador.

Sabía que no valía la pena pelear con ella… tendría que hacer de niñero por el resto del día.

En cuanto había subido al piso de cardiología, Shaoran se había dedicado a examinar a su abuela, que aunque puede sonar fácil… no lo era.

_Solo un par de horas más y ya …_

Seguía diciéndose Shaoran, luego de lo estudios de su abuela no podía regresar a extraer la sangre de los donadores con una ancianita contándole a medio mundo como había sido de pequeño, los berrinches que hacía, sus travesuras etc. Lo desconcentraba demasiado.

Lo peor era cuando lo ofrecía a cuanta enfermera, doctora o paciente linda veía su abuela, como si él no pudiera encontrar a alguien por su cuenta, agradecía sobremanera que Eriol estuviera en cirugía, porque su amigo no tardaría más de cinco segundos en decirle a la abuela Li que Shaoran se estaba involucrando con Sakura, lo cual lo llevaba a agradecer también por la ausencia de Sakura en el piso de cardiología, si su abuela se enterara… Sakura lo pasaría aun peor que él.

Estaban en su consultorio, Shaoran se encargaba de todo el papeleo de las personas que ya habían donado, tenía a Devon encargándose de las extracciones, la cantidad de papeleo era tal que no se dio cuenta en que momento dejó de hablar su abuela, cuando alzó la mirada vio que se había quedado dormida en el sillón de su consultorio.

Agradeció esto internamente, ahora podría salir de esa habitación sin que ella lo siguiera.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su consultorio se encontró con los hermosos ojos de Sakura, había abierto la puerta justo a tiempo, el puño levantado de la castaña le indicaba que había estado a punto de tocar la puerta y muy probablemente de despertar a su abuela.

Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, sonrió a la esmeralda a modo de saludo.

—Hola Devon me dijo que estabas aquí…—le dijo Sakura. —Voy de salida, pero antes quería ir a ver a Abi y me pediste que te avisara así que…—

—Vamos— respondió el ambarino.

Esta vez en lugar de bajar al piso de pediatría, subieron a oncología que estaba en el piso número once a donde habían movido a Abi desde la mañana.

Al llegar al piso de oncología Shaoran recordó por que no había elegido esa especialidad, en casi todas las habitaciones los pacientes presentaban aspecto pálido y cianótico, la mayoría no tenía cabello, algunos vomitaban, se quejaban de dolor, otros lloraban o simplemente miraban a algún punto en la pared pensando en cuanto tiempo más de vida les quedaba.

Apretó el paso cuando Sakura lo hizo, seguro pensó lo mismo que él… Abi debía estar increíblemente asustada…

Del lado derecho del piso se encontraban los pacientes pediátricos, avanzaron hasta las últimas habitaciones en donde encontraron a Naoko Yanagisawa tranquilizando a Abi.

—Ya no deben de tardar linda…—tranquilizaba a la niña, que no lloraba pero temblaba visiblemente de pies a cabeza.

—Abi … lo siento tanto. — Sakura se apresuró a llegar a su lado y envolverla entre sus brazos.

—Qué bueno que llegaste Sakura… estaba a punto de hacerlo…— le dijo Naoko.

El castaño vio por el rabillo del ojo que la doctora llevaba consigo un suero de color naranja estampado con letras de advertencia… el tratamiento de Abi.

Abigail empezaría su tratamiento con quimioterapia ese mismo día.

—Sakura … no quiero estar aquí…— decía la pequeña entre los brazos de la esmeralda. —Quiero irme contigo…—

—Mira pequeña… no puedo sacarte de aquí porque estas muy enferma…—comenzó a explicarle Sakura. — Y yo no quiero que nada malo te pase…—

Shaoran miraba a las dos abrazadas, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si Sakura fuera la hermana mayor de Abi… como si fuera su madre…

No alcanzaba a entender por qué al contemplarlas de esa manera lo hacía sentir completo y al mismo tiempo triste, era extraño … de repente sintió unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlas a ambas y asegurarles que todo iba a estar bien, que no tenían de que preocuparse. Los ojos de Abi se posaron en Shaoran como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, él solo atinó a sonreírle.

Los enormes ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas, se aferró fuertemente al cuello de la castaña y la miró fijamente.

—Si me curo… ¿me llevarás contigo? —le preguntó en voz muy baja, temiendo que la respuesta de Sakura fuera a ser un rotundo no.

Pudo ver en los ojos de Sakura la batalla interna que tenía consigo misma… decirle que si a Abigail significaba un montón de conflictos legales eso sin mencionar los ajustes que tendría que hacer en su vida…

Si Sakura aceptaba, no sería como hacer de niñera por unos días, no…. Si Sakura aceptaba, estaría ganando una hija…

Tan inmerso en sus pensamientos estaba, que estuvo a punto de perderse la respuesta de la esmeralda.

—… Si Abi… si te curas te llevaré conmigo…— le aseguró sonriendo.

Fue todo lo que la niña necesitó para abrazarla más fuerte y enterrar su pequeño rostro en el pecho de Sakura… solo Shaoran y Naoko pudieron ver la expresión de terror en los ojos de Sakura.

Como si fuera una señal para él, se acercó a ambas y las abrazó, al igual que la castaña estaba aterrado… porque él también había tomado una decisión…

Era hora de poner fin a su vida de soltero.

**Sakura**

Bajaban hasta la planta baja en silencio, lo que había pasado en la habitación de Abi fue demasiado intenso, todavía podía sentir el rostro de la pequeña contra su pecho, no podía decir que se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, porque una parte ella se preguntaba como seria alegrar un poco la vida de una dulce niña de cinco años… mientras que la otra parte de su ser gritaba desesperadamente que no estaba lista, que lo iba a arruinar todo, que era mejor seguir con su vida tal y como estaba…

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Shaoran.

Si… es lo que quería decir, pero la palabra nunca salió de sus labios, los agudos ojos del castaño se encontraron con los de ella y comprendió todo lo que no podía expresar en ese momento, porque lo vio pulsar el botón que detenía el ascensor.

—Sé cómo te sientes… no puedo explicarte cómo es que lo sé… pero te entiendo. — le explicó el ambarino. —Quiero decirte que… en este momento, más que en ningún otro … me siento increíblemente atraído hacia ti… otro en tu lugar no hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu…—

No sabía cómo reaccionar … el efecto que le causaron las palabras de Shaoran era algo que hace mucho pero mucho tiempo no sentía… sintió mariposas en el estómago, fue consiente del vello de todo su cuerpo erizándose, sus mejillas seguramente estaban más coloradas que la blusa que llevaba esa noche, sus manos y piernas parecían de gelatina…

_¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma?_

—No estoy segura de porque lo hice…— admitió, todavía nerviosa por la presencia de Shaoran. —Es solo que … no quería que sufriera otra decepción…—

—No importa por que hayas dicho lo que dijiste…—le dijo acercándose a ella. —Lo que importa es que la has hecho feliz… le has dado esperanza…—

—Sha…Shaoran yo…— tartamudeó pero el castaño se apresuró a acorralarla contra la pared.

—Eriol tenía razón…—le dijo un segundo antes de besarla dulcemente.

Nunca la había besado de esa forma… como si fuera más preciado y delicado para él.

No podía recordar cuantas veces se había quejado de los hombres cuando la besaban de esa manera, pero en ese momento no tenía ninguna queja…

En el momento que sus labios se separaron sus miradas se encontraron, eran diferentes, no estaban cegadas por el deseo, había algo diferente, algo más fuerte…

Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que Shaoran volvió a pulsar el botón del ascensor para hacer que este se moviera nuevamente, ambos seguían mirándose, todas las dudas y preocupaciones que había tenido momentos antes con respecto a Abi se habían disipado, en este momento no había manera en que ella pudiera sentirse preocupada o angustiada…

—¡Aquí estas! ¡¿No pudiste avisarme que ibas a salir del consultorio?! —gritaba una ancianita con expresión de disgusto. —¡¿Quieres que me muera del susto?!... muchacho desconsiderado…—

Entonces la mujer se fijó en Sakura que sonreía abiertamente a la cara de fastidio que tenía Shaoran, hasta el momento había conocido a Shaoran el cardiólogo, el celoso, el apasionado, el hombre casi perfecto… nunca se lo hubiera imaginado en calidad de nieto… al parecer en esa área no era tan perfecto.

La sonrisa de la castaña se apagó un poco al sentir la mirada evaluadora de la abuela Li, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en soltar un gritito de emoción y besarle ambas mejillas a Sakura.

—¡Pero mira nada más que hermosura! —gritó la mujer. —¡Y esos ojos! ¡Con razón el color favorito de mi Shaoran es el verde! —

—Abuela…—dijo Shaoran quien tenía expresión de angustia y vergüenza. —Estas incomodando a Sakura. —

—¿Sakura? … ¡que hermoso nombre!... ¡y mira que cuerpazo tienes!... Seguro que mi nieto no te quita las manos de encima…— siguió elogiándola entre risas.

Entre la cara de pánico que tenía Shaoran, el rostro tan feliz de la anciana además de sus comentarios, la castaña no pudo contener la risa, esto pareció sorprender más al castaño mientras que la abuela Li ahora decía algo sobre lo armoniosa que era su risa…

—Hola… mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, es un placer conocerla. — se presentó la esmeralda una vez concluida su carcajada.

—¡Hola querida! el placer es mío… soy la abuela de este cabeza dura, me llamo Arabella Li, pero puedes decirme abuela.— le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Dios mío! Abuela ya basta…—seguía diciendo el ambarino masajeando sus sienes.

—jajajajaja ¿Pero cómo supo que hemos estado saliendo? —preguntó Sakura ignorando las palabras de Shaoran.

—Cariño… creo que es obvio que no nací ayer… desde que te vimos entrando al elevador encima de una camilla Shaoran ha estado como ido— explicó sin inmutarse de los comentarios de su nieto, quien a estas alturas ya tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ambas volvieron a reírse, ella nunca conoció a sus abuelos así que no sabía si el comportamiento de la abuela de Shaoran era el apropiado o no, lo único que sabía es que esa señora le agradaba.

Miró su reloj y vio que eran casi seis y media… ¡Se suponía que debía reunirse con Tomoyo y las chicas para ir a la Boutique en busca de vestidos a las seis en punto!

—¡Es muy tarde! — gritó mientras sacaba el celular y marcaba el número de su amiga…

—¡Sakura, aquí estas! — escuchó el grito de su amiga cerca de la entrada del hospital, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko estaban a su lado ya sin uniforme. —¡Vamos! Llamé a la boutique y les dije que sí podrían aplazar un poco tu reservación, en cuanto escucharon tu nombre accedieron, así que aún tenemos tiempo pero tenemos que apurarnos. —

—Perfecto…vamos entonces— respondió a la amatista, se volteo para encarar a Shaoran y a su abuela. —Nos veremos luego, un placer conocerla. —

—¿Van a ir de compras?... yo quiero ir— les dijo al grupo de mujeres. —Además necesitaran de alguien que les dé una opinión honesta. —

—Abuela… se les hace tarde…—comenzó a decir el ambarino, pero su abuela lo cortó de inmediato.

—Cállate Shaoran que a ti no te he hablado… Sakura, Tomoyo ¿Qué dicen? — cuestionó la mujer.

—¡Claro!... no te preocupes Shaoran cuidaremos bien de tu abuela. — contestó Sakura, detrás de ella las demás mujeres asintieron amablemente.

—No es ella la que me preocupa…—respondió con voz apenas perceptible.

—No te preocupes cariño… me encargaré de que Sakura se compre un vestido especialmente para ti…— le dijo su abuela a Shaoran, en respuesta al comentario todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar con entusiasmo, todas las miradas se fueron dirigidas a los castaños.

Sakura sonreía ampliamente y nuevamente reía ante la expresión de Shaoran, este estaba completamente sonrojado e intentaba mirar a otro lado menos hacia la multitud de chicas que reían a sus anchas, Shaoran se despidió rápidamente y salió disparado en dirección al elevador… dicha acción solo aumento el volumen de las carcajadas.

—¡Sakura sal ya! —gritaban sus amigas.

Llevaban ya dos horas en la boutique, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos vestidos se había probado ya, en gran parte gracias a la abuela Li, ya que parecía haberse tomado muy enserio eso de buscarle a Sakura un vestido que complaciera a su nieto.

La verdad es que no le molestaba al final de cuentas, la mujer estaba siendo de gran ayuda, tenía un gusto en ropa muy elegante, pero sabía cómo resaltar los atributos de cada una sin que se viera vulgar.

El vestido que tenía puesto en ese momento era color azul índigo, dejaba la espalda completamente descubierta hasta la cadera, en la parte de enfrente también tenía un escote bastante pronunciado que revelaba los lados de sus senos, en la cintura estaba lleno de pedrería fina y caía delicadamente hasta sus pies.

Respondiendo al llamado de sus amigas salió y enseguida se dio cuenta de que a todas lo aprobaban…

—¡Sakura estas preciosa! —gritó Rika quien en ese momento llevaba un vestido de color rosa, strapless, ceñido a la cintura que le llegaba hasta encima de la rodilla, parecía una bailarina de ballet con ese vestido.

—Me gusta… pero creo que mi Shaoran se va a desmayar cuando te vea…—apuntó la abuela Li.

—A mí también me gusta ese modelo… pero yo no tengo tanto busto como Sakura…— dijo Chiharu, ella llevaba un modelo de color uva con trazos en color negro, tenía finos tirantes que se cruzaban por toda su espalda, enfrente dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos gracias al sostén integrado que tenía, el vestido le llegaba un poco por debajo de la rodilla. —¿Tu que dices Naoko? —

—Es lindo pero muy revelador para mí gusto… —comentó su amiga un poco cohibida, ella había elegido como su favorito un vestido negro con detalles en dorado, no revelaba demasiado en la espalda ni en la parte de enfrente, sin embargo resaltaba bastante su cintura y las piernas de su amiga de anteojos.

En cuanto llegaron al establecimiento empezaron a hablar sobre qué color llevarían las madrinas, pero no lograron llegar a ningún acuerdo, por lo tanto decidieron que cada madrina usaría un color diferente, pero el modelo debía ser el mismo…

—¡Ay niñas! ¿De qué les sirve tener esos cuerpos si no les sacan provecho? —se quejó la abuela de Shaoran desde el probador donde ayudaba a Tomoyo a probarse el tercer vestido de novia. — En mis tiempos una no se podía dar el lujo de usar este tipo de vestidos sin provocar miradas de desaprobación por todos lados… claro que eso no me detuvo, así fue como atrapé a mi esposo…—

Todas sonrieron ante el comentario, pero antes de que pudieran formar la imagen de una Arabella Li más joven, las puertas del probador se abrieron dejando salir a Tomoyo… parecía una muñeca de porcelana, el tercer vestido que había elegido era un modelo sirena, entallado hasta la mitad del muslo en donde comenzaban a caer varias capas de tul que la hacían ver como si flotara en lugar de caminar, el corsé tenia algunas incrustaciones de pedrería, era bastante sencillo, pero se veía hermosa.

—Yo voto por ese…— dijo de inmediato la castaña.

—No lo sé… ¿Creen que a Eriol le guste? — preguntó dudosa la amatista.

—No creo que a Eriol le importe…—le respondió la abuela de Shaoran. —Siempre y cuando pueda quitártelo de encima. —

Las carcajadas comenzaron al instante y aumentaron a la misma velocidad con la que Tomoyo enrojecía, Arabella tenía en las manos un par de guantes largos, se los dio a la amatista para que se los probara y viera que tal combinaba con el vestido… el resultado fue perfecto.

—¿Entonces? — interrogaron todas en la habitación a la novia, esperando a que Tomoyo eligiera al vestido ganador.

—Este es… —declaró sonriendo con emoción, nuevamente rieron, aplaudieron y gritaron mostrando su conformidad.

—Bueno ahora solo faltan las madrinas…—dijo la abuela Li.

—Tal vez tengamos que venir otro día… se está haciendo tarde. —dijo Naoko consultando su reloj.

Ignorando el comentario, la pequeña mujer se metió entre los aparadores buscando y revolviendo por el vestido que pudiera complacer a las cuatro mujeres, tardó varios minutos en regresar con cinco hermosos vestidos, al final todas estuvieron de acuerdo en el modelo…

El vestido original era de color rojo, de tela muy fina y vaporosa, se ceñía al busto y a la cintura, para luego caer graciosamente formando la falda que llegaba por arriba de la rodilla, era un modelo sencillo, dejaba el hombro izquierdo descubierto mientras que se amarraba con un moño en el hombro derecho. Era delicado y al mismo tiempo atrevido, Chiharu usaría el modelo original, Rika pediría el modelo en color rosa, Naoko en color azul y Sakura en verde esmeralda.

Para cuando salieron de la boutique eran casi las diez de la noche, estaban a punto de subirse al auto de Tomoyo y al de Naoko, cuando la abuela Li atrajo su atención.

—Creo que deberíamos ir ahí—les dijo apuntando a un bar que estaba tres locales más adelante, se escuchaba mucho ruido, sobre todo gritos de mujeres emocionadas por algo. Sakura se acercó al establecimiento y supo cuál era la razón por la que las chicas del lugar gritaban tan divertidas y excitadas…

—Aquí dentro hay strippers … —les dijo a sus amigas con mirada picara. —Podríamos hacer de esta noche una "pre-despedida de soltera" ¿Qué dicen? —

—Yo me apunto. — respondió de inmediato la abuela de Shaoran.

Las demás parecían estar sopesando la idea de entrar a ver hombres semidesnudos y tal vez completamente desnudos bailar en un escenario…

Voltearon a verse, antes de encaminarse a la entrada.

**Shaoran**

_¡Sakura atiende el puto celular!_

Alrededor de las once Sakura le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que todas estaban bien y que habían entrado en un bar para tomarse una copa… pero ahora Shaoran comenzaba a ponerse verdaderamente paranoico, si solo iban a tomarse una copa a tendrían que haber regresado…

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y no había ninguna señal de su abuela ni de Sakura por ningún lado, su madre le había llamado cuatro horas antes diciéndole que tendría que hospedarse un hotel ya que habían surgido varias complicaciones en los negocios que estaba estableciendo en el centro y saldría muy tarde.

—Shaoran contrólate… ya no deben de tardar—bostezaba Eriol recostado en uno de los sillones del castaño, había llegado hace media hora por pedido de Shaoran.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no estas ni un poco preocupado? —espetó el castaño que caminaba por toda la sala de estar con teléfono en mano. —Déjame recordarte quien es mi abuela y quien es Sakura…—

Podría haber sido por el sueño o porque Eriol no estuviera muy al pendiente de lo que el ambarino decía pero poco a poco la compresión fue cayendo sobre el ojiazul…

La abuela de Shaoran mas la alocada de su amiga podrían dar como resultado más libertinaje del que cualquiera pudiera tolerar… y su prometida estaba con ellas.

_¡Oh Dios!_

Casi al momento sacó su celular y empezó a marcar a Tomoyo, pero igual que Sakura no contestaba.

Ahora también caminaba alrededor de la sala marcando como loco el número de su amiga y el de su prometida… él no era un hombre celoso, excepto cuando se trataba de Tomoyo…

Tan ansiosos estaban que cuando sonó el teléfono del departamento de Shaoran, este casi se aventó para alcanzarlo y responder esperanzado de que fuera Sakura, sin embargo la voz que le llegó del otro lado del auricular era la de Yamazaki, preguntando por el paradero de su esposa…

_¿Qué carajos le había pasado a estas mujeres?_

Antes de colgar le había dicho a Yamazaki que viniera para que pudieran buscarlas los tres, pero minutos después de haber cortado la comunicación escucharon un estruendo proveniente del pasillo, el ambarino y el ojiazul corrieron a la puerta y la abrieron de golpe.

Ahí estaba el grupo de chicas… por lo visto todas bastante pasadas de copas, ya que se reían de la nada y en el caso de Chiharu y Rika les costaba mantener el equilibrio, al frente de todas venían la abuela de Shaoran quien parecía estar bastante consciente y absolutamente maravillada por la actitud de sus acompañantes.

La única que faltaba en el grupo era Sakura.

—¡Llegamos… fiu debo decir que esta ha sido una noche memorable chicas! —gritó la abuela Li provocando un monto de gritos y risas. —Hay que hacerlo mas seguido. —

—Abuela ¡¿dónde rayos se metieron?! —preguntaba Shaoran fuera de sí. — ¿Y en donde esta Sakura? —

—Fuimos a un bar…lleno de muchachos bastante apetecibles… si tan solo fuera algunos años más joven…— decía su abuela con mirada soñadora. —No te preocupes… Sakura está en buenas manos… manos expertas diría yo. —

_¿Muchachos apetecibles?_

_¿Sakura estaba en buenas manos?_

_¡¿Las manos de quién?!_

—¡Abuela! ¡¿En dónde está Sakura?! —gritó histérico el castaño.

—¡Pero si ya te lo dije! Esta abajo con un muchacho que muy amablemente se ofreció a traernos…— contó la anciana.

Shaoran no sabía que podía correr tan rápido, pasó por el pasillo que ya estaba despejado de muchachas ebrias, Eriol las había ayudado a entrar luego de asegurarse de que Tomoyo estaba bien, en las escaleras casi arrolla a Yamazaki que iba llegando a su departamento, bajo los escalones a saltos dignos de un practicante de parkour hasta que llegó a la recepción en la que se encontraba un policía dormitando.

Salió a la fría calle y volteo a derecha e izquierda hasta toparse con lo que buscaba, Sakura estaba recargada en el auto de Tomoyo, no sabía si para ayudar a su equilibrio o por que el imbécil enfrente de ella la acorralaba con un brazo extendido a un lado de la cabeza de la castaña, lo cual le daba una buena excusa para acercarse más a Sakura si así lo quería.

La esmeralda se reía de algo que el estúpido fulano enfrente de ella acababa de decir, por suerte Shaoran llegó antes de que el extraño tuviera oportunidad de aprovecharse de Sakura.

A esa distancia podía ver para su mala suerte que, quien fuera ese sujeto parecía ser bastante musculoso y lo que las chicas llamarían encantador, casi parecía como si brillara, su piel estaba muy bronceada y su playera estaba muy pegada a su cuerpo…

_¡Dios mío este sujeto es un stripper!_

Esto tenía el nombre de su abuela escrito por todos lados.

—Buenas noches. —dijo Shaoran haciendo uso de la voz más gélida que poseía.

—Hey. —respondió el tipo, quien aparentemente creyó que era alguien pasando por ahí por casualidad, al ver que no se movía le preguntó. —¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? —

—¡Shaoran! —lo reconoció la castaña. —¡Tu abuela es increíble! —

El ambarino ignoró los comentarios de Sakura y la separó del stripper, llevándola de la mano ambos comenzaron a avanzar por la calle.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Estoy hablando con ella! —gritó el sujeto siguiéndolos.

—Ella no tiene nada de qué hablar contigo— finalizó Shaoran

—¿Y por qué no dejas que ella me lo diga? — le dijo el sujeto claramente irritado.

—¡Por qué esta ebria… y yo como SU NOVIO tengo como derecho y obligación alejarla de zánganos como tú que esperan aprovecharse de su estado! — gritó el castaño en señal de advertencia. —Ahora lárgate de aquí, ella se queda conmigo. —

El muchacho parecía querer seguir debatiendo con Shaoran, intento buscar la mirada de Sakura pero ella estaba muy ocupada viendo el perfil del ambarino, finalmente decidió que no valía la pena pelear por alguien que claramente ya se había olvidado de su presencia.

Caminaron y subieron por las escaleras, Sakura se detuvo en el tercer piso debido a un repentino ataque de risa, cuando logró calmarse vio que Shaoran tenía una mirada asesina.

La castaña caminó hacia el tal como un felino lo haría, como acechando a su presa y le envolvió los brazos al cuello…

—Adoro cuando te pones celoso…—le ronroneo pasando los dedos por su cabello.

—No estaba celoso…—le dijo defendiendo su orgullo masculino.

—¿No?... —preguntó pegándose más a él y rozando sus labios. —¿Ni un poco? —

Intentaba resistirse a los encantos de Sakura, quería enojarse con ella y que ella tuviera que disculparse, pero en un momento de debilidad abrió un poco su boca, dando paso a que Sakura se le fuera encima y lo besara con hambre, ante eso no podría haberse resistido aunque hubiera querido.

La sujetó por las caderas y la estampó en la pared más próxima, rodeo todas sus curvas con sus brazos en un intento por pegarla más a su cuerpo… necesitaba hacerla suya… pero el pasillo no era el lugar más propicio.

Sakura metía sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Shaoran, sintiendo el contorno de sus músculos, mientras que él acariciaba sus senos por encima de la ropa de la castaña.

Así siguieron por un tiempo tocándose y besándose hasta que la molesta voz de su abuela llegó desde el piso de arriba.

—¡Shaoran trae a Sakura de vuelta! —gritó la anciana.

Se besaron por última vez y se dedicaron una larga mirada, después Sakura esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—Lástima que tienes visitas…— murmuró contra su boca, se soltó del agarre del castaño y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Shaoran la vio subir las escaleras, tenía una perfecta vista de todas sus curvas…

Sintió ganas de llorar de frustración…

_Odio las visitas familiares._

Bueno aquí les dejo el séptimo capítulo de mi historia… ya sé… tardé demasiado y nuevamente les ofrezco disculpas!

Por favor dejen sus reviews o mensajes privados, con todas sus dudas, sugerencias, reclamos etc.

Todos sus comentarios son de gran ayuda para mí y para el desarrollo de la historia.

¡Nos leemos luego!


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, la historia si es mía.**

**Sakura**

**Lunes 19 de febrero de 2013, 5:35 am.**

_¡Necesito una cama!_

Pensaba Sakura anhelante mientras salía del quirófano cuatro luego de casi seis horas de cirugía, había recibido una llamada alrededor de las once de la noche.

"_Paciente masculino de diecinueve años de edad, inconsciente, hipotenso, hipotérmico, frecuencia cardiaca y respiratoria disminuida, presenta múltiples contusiones, dos heridas por arma de fuego, una en hombro derecho con orificio de entrada y salida, la segundo en pierna izquierda, provocando fractura expuesta de fémur, contaminada, presenta perdida profusa de sangre, se le han transfundido dos unidades de sangre A positiva… se está preparando el quirófano para extracción de bala y reducción abierta de la fractura, te necesitamos aquí Sakura…"_

Ese había sido el reporte de Travis, mientras le iba dando indicaciones al enfermero, Sakura se alistaba para salir rumbo al hospital.

La cirugía había sido difícil, pero al final todo había salido bien… claro que ahora sentía como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento, le dolía todo el cuerpo… lo mejor sería ir a alguna de las habitaciones del hospital y dormir un poco.

Entro en el elevador y apretó el número once para después recargarse en la pared esperando a que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, cerró sus ojos por un breve momento, para cuando los volvió a abrir las puertas estaban abiertas y unos ojos azules muy claros la miraban con interés.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Yue.

—Me llamaron en la noche… hubo una emergencia…—un bostezo la obligó a interrumpir su explicación. —perdón… ¿Qué te estaba diciendo?... ¡ahh sí! Me dijeron que había una emergencia y aquí me tienes. —

—Bueno pues ya adelantaste tu guardia de la semana… deberías irte a descansar. — le dijo Yue.

—Nop… tengo que hacer dos guardias esta semana ¿recuerdas? —le recordó la esmeralda conteniendo otro bostezo. —Me castigaste por darle su merecido a Meiling…—

—Sakura… tenía que hacerlo… fue muy…—intentó explicarle, pero la mano de Sakura le indicó que se detuviera.

—Olvídalo… no me hace feliz, pero no es para menos…montamos una buena escena. — le dijo a Yue. —Bueno… iré a dormir en lo que empieza mi turno, que tengas un buen día Yue. —

Si su jefe le contestó o no, no lo supo, siguió caminando hasta una de las habitaciones dispuestas para los médicos de guardia, entró en la habitación del fondo, se dejó caer en la cama y casi instantáneamente se quedó dormida.

—Sakurita…Sakurita…¡Sakura! — escuchó la voz de Eriol a lo lejos. —Sakura son casi las nueve… te vas a atrasar…—

_¿Y qué con que sean las nueve?_

… _Las nueve_

_¡Las nueve!_

Se levantó de golpe y su cabeza se encontró con la barbilla de su amigo, ambos gritaron de dolor y comenzaron a sobarse las partes afectadas.

—Eriol ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?! —le exigió a su amigo. —¡Es muy tarde! ¡Ya debería de haber checado a mis pacientes en piso y también ya debería haber empezado con la consulta de hoy! —

—Gracias Eriol por despertarme y perdón por casi partir tu maxilar inferior en dos…creo que esas son las palabras que deberían de salir de tu boca. —le dijo con un dejo de molestia y diversión. —Vamos bella durmiente. —

Ambos bajaron al piso de Sakura que parecía inusualmente tranquilo, entraron en la oficina de la castaña y para sorpresa de ambos no encontraron ningún expediente, lo cual indicaba que ese día no tendría que pasar consulta.

—En los años que llevamos aquí… nunca había visto que algún doctor se librara de pasar consulta por un día. — apuntó el ojiazul.

—Tal vez hubo un error… iré a preguntar a las enfermeras. —dijo la esmeralda.

Eriol que recién se había sentado la miro con mala cara pero al final la siguió, una vez ahí esperaron algunos minutos en lo que las enfermeras se desocupaban.

—¿Y Shaoran? —preguntó Sakura intentando sonar despreocupada.

—Ohhh supongo que su ausencia aquí significa que aun esta molesto. — apuntó Eriol.

La castaña se recargó en la pared y soltó un bufido.

_Estúpido Shaoran Li_

Sakura sabía que el ambarino se había enojado bastante al verla con el stripper, pero todo se había solucionado con su sesión de besos y caricias en las escaleras de su edificio… claro que no contaba con que sus amigas aun borrachas empezaran a contar todo lo acontecido esa noche en el bar, no es que hubiera tenido sexo con el stripper, pero estamos hablando de Shaoran Li… un hombre que se pone celoso de cualquier hombre que ose mirarla.

Por lo tanto cuando se enteró que el stripper mostró el suficiente interés en ella como para hacerle un baile e invitarle varios tragos … Shaoran estaba fuera de sí.

No fue necesario que le gritara, su simple mirada era bastante clara, estaba molesto y no tenía intención de dirigirle la palabra, por eso al otro día la evitó y en momentos en que tenía que hablar con ella no le dirigía más de cinco palabras, esto sumado a la increíble jaqueca que tuvo el domingo en la mañana dieron como resultado un día bastante pesado para ella y justo cuando pensaba que podría descansar como dios manda… la llaman de emergencia.

—Ya se le pasará… lo que pasa es que esta celoso. — sentenció Eriol. —Aunque debo reconocer que nunca lo había visto celoso, estas situaciones siempre le eran indiferentes. —

—Pues allá él… no me caerían mal unas noches de descanso. —miró a Eriol con una expresión traviesa en el rostro.

—Buenos días doctores…¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —los saludó una enfermera.

—Hola me preguntaba si ya están listos mis expedientes— le dijo la esmeralda.

—Doctora Kinomoto ¿verdad?... tenemos indicaciones del Doctor Yue de referir a sus pacientes a el doctor Lange. — le respondió la enfermera.

Sakura volteó a ver a su amigo quien tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, pero en cuestión de segundos se transformó en una sonrisa burlona.

—Le gustas le gustas. —canturreó.

—¿Podrías pasarme a los pacientes que falten a mi consultorio por favor? — le pidió a la enfermera ignorando a su amigo que seguía cantando como niño chiquito. —¡Eriol ya cállate! Solo lo hizo porque me vio muy fatigada… eso es todo—

—jajajajaja ¡ay Sakurita! Más de la mitad de los doctores de este hospital están agotados todo el tiempo… y yo no he visto que Yue les aligere el trabajo. —explicó su amigo de anteojos.

—Cállate ya… tal vez hoy no hay tantos pacientes. — le dijo Sakura.

—Bueno ya … supongamos que lo que dices es cierto…—respondió Eriol muy poco convencido. —¿Lista para la carrera de la muerte de esta noche? —

—¡Si! … solo que tendré que salir antes para ir por mi ropa y tenis. — comentó la esmeralda caminando a lado de su amigo en dirección a las escaleras. —¿Vamos a desayunar? —

—Está bien— contestó el ojiazul.

El trayecto desde el piso de Sakura hasta la cafetería estuvo lleno de bromas y comentarios principalmente dirigidos al neurólogo sobre cuál sería su condición al terminar la carrera… si es que la terminaba.

Entraron en la cafetería y justo cuando se disponían a formarse para ordenar sus alimentos escucharon la voz de la abuela de Shaoran indicándoles que se acercaran, la ancianita y su nieto se encontraban en pleno desayuno, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a ellos.

—¡Sakura Buenos días! —saludó emocionada la señora. —Justo estábamos hablando de ti…—

La castaña se imaginó que no podrían haber estado diciendo algo bueno sobre ella, la expresión del castaño lo delataba.

—¿Y que yo estoy pintado? —preguntó Eriol haciéndose el ofendido.

—Hola Eriol, ahora cállate y siéntate de una buena vez. — gritó Arabella, Sakura se rio al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Shaoran.

—¿Todavía sigues molesto? —pregunto al castaño que actuaba como si nadie se hubiera acercado a su mesa, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una especie de gruñido que ella interpretó como un "déjame en paz".

—Déjalo querida… está descubriendo nuevos sentimientos…—declaró la abuela con una gran sonrisa—Me imagino que debe ser difícil darse cuenta de que él no es el único hombre sexy en Londres y que tú lo has notado. —

—Abuela…—dijo Shaoran a modo de advertencia, pero como siempre Arabella lo ignoró.

—Le dije a Shaoran que quería venir a despedirme personalmente… mi vuelo sale en tres horas. —les explicó. —Ieran ya no debe de tardar. —

—Ohhh ¿se va tan pronto? — preguntó la castaña apesadumbrada.

—Así es cariño, pero no te preocupes volveré pronto. —la tranquilizó la señora. —además he hecho que Shaoran me prometa llevarte a Liverpool… ¿verdad ogro? —

—¡Ay que tierno! —exclamó Eriol con su clásico tono burlón.

—Y tú también zoquete… si vas a integrar a Tomoyo a la familia tienes que llevarla a la casa. — lo regañó. —No sé cómo le van a hacer pero los quiero a los cuatro en mi casa para mi cumpleaños ¿Entendido? —

Los tres doctores asintieron, Eriol y Shaoran con algo de temor en sus miradas ya que sabían que de no presentarse, se desataría la tercera guerra mundial.

—Bueno ahora en lo que ustedes desayunan me voy a despedir de las chicas. — les dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la mesa en la que estaban Rika, Chiharu y Naoko, quienes al verla gritaron su nombre y la recibieron con entusiasmo.

—Yo voy por Tomoyo porque donde se entere que no le avisé que la abuela se va…me mata. —declaró levantándose de la silla. —No sé qué tanto hicieron esa noche, pero todas parecen haberse enamorado de la abuela Li. —

Sakura lo vio andar hasta el elevador y perderse en este cuando las puertas se cerraron, volteó a ver al castaño que leía el periódico y tomaba café.

Si se tratara de otra persona, ella ya le habría gritado que hiciera lo que quisiera que a ella no le importaba, pero Shaoran le inspiraba ternura cuando se ponía celoso, incluso ahora que sus celos eran completamente estúpidos e infantiles en extremo, él la hacía sentirse deseada y amm… querida.

_¿Querida o amada?_

Al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo mirándolo fijamente, porque él se removió incomodo en su lugar, y se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Por qué me miras? —preguntó con un dejo de molestia.

—Porque te ves muy guapo cuando te enojas…—le respondió apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. —¿Quieres que te cuente que pasó esa noche? —

Al oír esas palabras Shaoran tensó todo su cuerpo, sobretodo la mandíbula y los hombros, nuevamente se removió incomodo en su asiento, a pesar de esto intentó fingir que no le importaba lo que fuera a salir de los labios de Sakura.

Sakura sonrió más al ver su fingida indiferencia, se acercó más a él y le acarició el brazo.

—Entramos al bar que estaba lleno de hombres en excelente forma, con sonrisas deslumbrantes… el sueño oculto de muchas mujeres. —relató la esmeralda, la reacción de Shaoran ante estas palabras fue tensar aun más la mandíbula hasta el punto de escuchar rechinar sus dientes, sus manos se habían cerrado formando dos puños y sus ojos arrojaban destellos que indicaban peligro inminente. —¿Y sabes que fue lo primero que hice? —le preguntó al oído. —Los observé e inevitablemente empecé a criticarlos… uno tenía la espalda muy angosta, algunos eran muy bajitos, muy pálidos etc. Y ninguno de ellos tenía ojos color chocolate que a la luz adoptaran un color ambarino. —

Sus palabras surtieron efecto, el castaño se había relajado considerablemente, podía ver como su orgullo masculino se hinchaba… podría apostar que todo su enojo había desaparecido. Esperó un par de minutos por si Shaoran se aventuraba a decirle algo pero pronto entendió que no sabía que contestarle a Sakura.

—… Te culpo por ello ¿sabes?... un mes atrás me habría acostado con alguno de esos strippers sin pensarlo dos veces. — le dijo ahora mirándolo a los ojos, su tono ya no era seductor ni despreocupado, ahora hablaba enserio. —… en cambio esa noche solo quería verte… como le dijiste al stripper… ahora somos novios. —

Ambos quedaron en un agradable silencio, Sakura miraba por encima del hombro de Shaoran hacia los jardines del hospital, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano del ambarino sobre la suya.

—Lo lamento… nunca he sido celoso con nadie. —le dijo apretando más su mano, mirando la unión de ambas. —Y contigo… pierdo muy fácil el control. —

—Ya te lo dije… me encanta cuando te pones celoso. —le sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de él, en el momento que sintió sus tibios y carnosos labios contra los suyos sintió como si fuera una bocanada de aire fresco, su pecho se llenó de una calidez tan agradable que deseó poder sentirse de esa manera por siempre.

—¡Ese es mi Shaoran! —gritó Arabella Li quien caminaba muy animada de regreso a la mesa.

El rostro del castaño se enrojeció mientras que Sakura sonrió abiertamente a la escena que tenía ante ella, la abuela Li se dedicó a relatarle historias de Shaoran cuando era pequeño, sus berrinches y travesuras, él trataba de intervenir y defenderse pero su abuela siempre estaba preparada para contratacarlo, hasta que pasada media hora entró a la cafetería una señora muy bien vestida de cabello negro muy largo y mirada severa, mirada que inmediatamente fue dirigida a la unión entra la mano de su hijo con la de Sakura.

Por una milésima de segundo la castaña estuvo a punto de desviar la mirada de tan fina dama y dejar que la sangre subiera a su rostro, justo como el de Shaoran hace unos momentos, pero después pensó… ¿Por qué?

La señora podrá parecer una mujer aristócrata en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero seguía siendo una persona, además aunque no le agradara o se llevara una mala impresión de ella, al final la única opinión que importaba era la de Shaoran.

—Buenos días. —saludó una vez llegando hasta ellos.

—¡Ieran! Tienes que conocer a Sakura… es la novia de Shaoran. —le dijo la anciana. —¡Es tan linda y mira esos ojos! ¡Imagínate Ieran … que tus nietos tengan esos ojos! —

Ante ese comentario todos se incomodaron, el rostro de Shaoran estaba adquiriendo tonalidades más intensas casi moradas, Sakura había abierto los ojos tanto como pudo y la madre del castaño miraba a la anciana como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Creo que es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso… Shaoran siempre podría considerar mejor sus opciones. — declaró Ieran mirando a su hijo.

—¡Ay por favor! —exclamó Arabella exasperada con su nuera. — Tendrás que perdonarla Sakurita querida… desde que mi hijo murió… ella no ha sido la misma… necesita tener sexo urgentemente... ¿no crees linda? —

Fue el turno de Ieran de sonrojarse violentamente y de abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, Shaoran solo dejo salir un quejido que dejaba muy claro su grado de frustración. Sakura trató de no reírse, pero fue imposible, terminó soltando una sonora carcajada y asintiendo vigorosamente.

— Arabella… si no nos vamos ahora perderemos el avión…—la apresuró la madre de Shaoran, mirando hacia la salida con anhelo. —Un placer conocerla señorita Kinomoto. —

—Está bien está bien… Sakura cuida al lento de mi nieto y espero verte pronto en mi casa. —le dijo mientras la estrechaba como a una hija. —¡Ya era hora! ¡Muévete Eriol, hasta yo corro más rápido que tú! —

En la entrada de la cafetería estaba la joven pareja caminando a prisa para llegar hasta ellos, Eriol venia un poco más rezagado y con el rostro colorado.

—Lamentamos mucho la tardanza. — Se disculpó Tomoyo mientras Eriol recuperaba de a poco el aliento—Fue un placer conocerla y gracias por la velada del sábado me divertí mucho. —

—El gusto fue mío preciosa, será un placer recibirte en la familia. —Al igual que a Sakura envolvió en sus brazos a la amatista y pasó a despedirse de los muchachos. —Cuídate mucho Eriol, espero que los planes de la boda salgan a la perfección. — y por último se dirigió a Shaoran, quien ahora estaba de pie algo aliviado de ver a su madre y a su abuela irse. —Y tu mi querido Shaoran piensa en lo que hablamos en la mañana ¿sí? … Y no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería ¿me oíste? —

Sus miradas se unieron por tres segundos y fue en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que Sakura pudo ver cuánto amaba Shaoran a su abuela por la sutil sonrisa que se posó en sus labios, a pesar de los gritos, los regaños y las vergüenzas. La despedida entre madre e hijo fue un poco más formal, aunque también pudo ver en la mirada de Ieran cariño pero sobretodo orgullo hacia su único hijo varón.

El ambarino las acompañó a la entrada del hospital en donde un lujoso auto las esperaba para llevarlas al aeropuerto, volvieron a intercambiar despedidas, se subieron al auto y lo observaron desaparecer por la avenida.

**Shaoran**

Miraba fijamente como caía el agua de la llave hasta el lavabo y como esta desaparecía, acababa de salir de cirugía, había sido una intervención de urgencia, el paciente Sakura había comenzado a tener problemas respiratorios y a pesar de que había actuado rápidamente no lograron salvarlo, la embolia grasa los tomó por sorpresa, era raro que ocurriera en fracturas por arma de fuego.

Sakura había entrado a cirugía minutos antes de que el embolo de grasa hubiera llegado a una de las arterias pulmonares obstruyendo el paso de sangre, a pesar de eso en cuanto se enteró mandó a Neil su interno del día para que le informaran sobre la condición de su paciente… en estos momentos la esmeralda probablemente estaría con la familia del muchacho dándoles la mala noticia.

Pareciera cosa del destino que todo de alguna manera lo relacionara con Sakura… en ese último mes ya se había acostumbrado a pensar constantemente en ella, pero desde la plática que tuvo con su abuela ya no podía pensar en otra cosa…

"—_Entonces ¿Cuál es el asunto con Sakura? — preguntó su abuela cuando recién se habían sentado en la mesa de la cafetería._

—_No es nada serio abuela. —había empleado las palabras de la castaña pensando que eso sería suficiente para su querida nana._

—_¡No me vengas con esas cosas Shaoran! Desde que aprendiste para que sirve eso que tienes entre las piernas te he observado, veías a las mujeres superficialmente, las querías a tus pies alabándote y prácticamente besando el suelo que pisabas. —le dijo su abuela severamente él puso cara de ofendido e intentó replicarle a su abuela, pero ella no se lo permitió. — te encantaba darte a desear para después botarlas y buscarte una nueva… y antes de que sonrías ante los recuerdos del niño estúpido e inmaduro que eras déjame decirte que eso es lo que me decepcionaba de ti, tú lo tienes todo cariño… eres guapo ¡claro que cualquier mujer caería rendida a tus pies!, tienes dinero, poder y eres un cardiólogo de renombre… ¡pero eras un insensible! —_

_Sabía que todo lo que su abuela le decía era cierto, pero no por eso dejó de sorprenderse, su orgullo de antaño intentó hacer que hablara para defenderse… pero como ya había dicho, todo era verdad, no había nada que defender, así que dejó que su abuela continuara._

—_Me daba pena y miedo que nunca fueras a conocer alguien que pudiera hacerte sentir como la persona más dichosa del planeta con el simple hecho de dedicarte una sonrisa… quería que conocieras ese sentimiento porque yo misma lo he sentido… Si Shaoran, aquí como me ves más arruga que una pasa yo amé a tu abuelo como no he amado a nadie y sé que él también me amó más de lo que yo podría expresar—siguió diciéndole su abuela, ante la mención de su abuelo sus ojos se llenaron de melancolía. — Y puede que no me lo creas pero tu madre también gozó de ese sentimiento, yo misma la veía sonrojarse cuando tu padre se acercaba a ella, cuando la tomaba de la mano, solo con mirarla tu madre se volvía un farolito de navidad y tu padre… bueno tu padre estaba perdido, tu madre se volvió su aire, su fuerza, su razón de vivir… es por eso que tu madre ahora es así Shaoran, ella perdió al gran amor de su vida y ese es un dolor que no puedes ignorar, se aprende a vivir con él pero nunca te deshaces de él. —_

_La voz de su abuela se había ido volviendo cada vez más ronca, no era la primera vez que hablaban de un tema serio, pero si era la primera vez que hablaban de este tema en particular._

—_No creas que deseo que experimentes ese dolor Shaoran querido, eso ni a mi peor enemigo se lo deseo… pero si quiero que te des la oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz… Sakura me gusta para ti… y más importante aún… a ti te gusta ella —concluyó Arabella Li._

—_Abuela es que… no es tan fácil… ella… AHHH— había soltado un grito de frustración que provocó que varias cabezas se giraran en su dirección, todos con mirada de sorpresa, sin embargo cuando regresó a ver a su abuela ella sonreía incluso más que antes. —¡No me veas así! … Abuela es que no es posible… llevo un mes en Londres ¡UN MES! Y ya puso todo mi mundo de cabeza… eso no es normal… es muy poco tiempo … y además suponiendo que yo sintiera algo por Sakura ella…. Ella me dejó muy claro que no quiere nada formal…—_

_Para alguien como él haber revelado todas esas preocupaciones a su abuela era una hazaña más que extraordinaria, segundos después de externar todo lo que sin saberlo lo había estado carcomiendo sintió como se le quitaba un gran peso de encima._

—_¡Pues claro que te dijo eso niño! ¡Ella es igual o más lenta y terca que tú! Y probablemente por su mente también están formulándose todas estas inseguridades pero no te preocupes, precisamente por eso insistí en salir con ellas, quería echarle un ojo más de cerca. —explicó la ancianita. —Cuando no hablaba de ti, hablaba de algún tema que estuviera relacionado contigo o se quedaba con la mirada fija en algún sitio… ¡Por dios Shaoran! La llevé a bar lleno strippers, que para mí son lo mismo que prostitutos… ¡los ignoró a todos! Les sonreía con cortesía y no niego que se divirtió pero ninguno pudo provocar el brillo que tienen sus ojos cuando te ve a ti. —_

_Inmediatamente sintió alivio y una felicidad inusitada, toda la noche del sábado y todo el domingo los celos lo habían carcomido hasta alcanzar niveles alarmantes…_

—_Mientras más pronto aceptes que te has enamorado de Sakura… más pronto comenzaras a vivir de verdad. —_

_La penetrante mirada de su abuela fue lo último que vio antes de soltar un gemido de frustración y jalarse el cabello con fuerza… en su lenguaje eso significaba… "Ya lo sé."_

Salió del cuarto de lavado y se encontró con Keffer, ninguno de los dos estaba muy feliz por tener que trabajar con el otro pero no tenían otra opción.

—Ya revisé todos sus post-operatorios hasta el momento todos están estables, le traigo el electrocardiograma del Sr. Bines que en general se ve bien. —le dijo extendiéndole una tira de papel correspondiente al estudio. — y el Dr. Maxwell me pidió que le recordara invitar a toda la gente que pueda a la carrera…—

—Gracias. —le dijo y siguió caminando hacia las escaleras, estaba por subir el quinto escalón cuando la voz de su interno lo hizo detenerse.

—Me gusta la Dra. Sakura…—a pesar de que ya lo sabía, sintió algo acido subiéndole por la garganta.

—Querrás decir que te gusta la Dra. Kinomoto. — le dijo Shaoran sin voltear a verlo.

—Ella me deja llamarla por su nombre. — en su tono de voz podía percibir una pizca de miedo.

—Si… pero yo no. — le respondió volteándose. — Y ya que yo soy su novio aprovecho este momento para pedirte de forma civilizada que midas tu distancia con ella…—

Shaoran sonrió orgulloso cuando vio como el brillo en los ojos de Keffer desaparecía ante la palabra "novio", sin embargo este chico no parecía tener un buen instinto de supervivencia.

—¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? —preguntó el interno en un claro momento de osadía.

—Ingresarás al hospital en calidad de paciente…—concluyó Shaoran retomando su camino por las escaleras. —Buenas noches Dr. Boxwell. —

Continúo ascendiendo por las escaleras hasta alcanzar el séptimo piso, esperando encontrar a Sakura y besarla hasta poder relajarse lo suficiente como para ir a la estúpida carrera entró a su consultorio, pero este ya estaba vacío, abatido subió el último piso que le quedaba para llegar al suyo, saludó a unos cuantos pacientes en su camino a su oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¿En dónde estabas? Llevo como quince minutos esperándote Shaoran. —le dijo Sakura.

Ya no usaba su uniforme, llevaba un vestido morado de manga larga, escote suficientemente generoso y unas plataformas negras. Se encontraba sentada en su escritorio moviendo las piernas como niña chiquita.

—¿Estabas esperándome? — sentía que sus neuronas estaban teniendo problemas para establecer una buena sinapsis.

—¡Claro! Esperaba que pudieras llevarme a mi departamento antes… no pienso correr con esto. — le indicó mientras señalaba lo que para él era un vestido provocador.

Avanzó hasta quedar enfrente de ella, se sentía algo mareado luego de un fin de semana muerto de celos y ahora Sakura lo premiaba con esa imagen…

—Shaaaaaaoran… ¿puedes llevarme…?— trató de repetirle la pregunta pero los labios del castaño ya estaban sobre los suyos, fue un beso lleno de pasión, la aferraba fuertemente de la nuca y de la cintura forzando el roce de sus caderas.

Solo soltaba sus labios una milésima de segundos, que ambos aprovechaban para llenar sus pulmones y después continuar con su beso, el ambarino ahora la aferraba de las caderas, subiéndole el vestido hasta la cintura, descubrió que Sakura llevaba unas bragas verdes fabricadas con un material tan delicado y fino que prácticamente eran transparentes.

La recostó un poco más sobre el escritorio sin dejar de besarla y poco a poco fue deslizando su mano derecha hasta su parte más delicada, comenzó a tocarla por encima de la ropa trazando diferentes movimientos con sus dedos, a estas alturas Sakura ya empezaba a gemir débilmente.

—Podría… entrar… alguien…—le dijo entrecortadamente en lo que el castaño supuso era un esfuerzo por no aumentar el sonido de sus gemidos.

Era cierto, estaban en su consultorio, con varios pacientes, internos y amigos afuera preparándose para ir a la carrera, cualquiera podría entrar a despedirse y verlo a él entre las piernas de Sakura, con su mano ocupada acariciando a su esmeralda con un poco más de rudeza ahora, también verían a la castaña sonrojada, recostada sobre el escritorio y mordiéndose el labio para no gritar de placer… pero eso no importaba en ese momento, lo que más quería era enterrar su miembro en Sakura una y otra vez hasta escucharla gritar cuando llegara su éxtasis, su deseo podía más sobre la razón, movió la tela de las pequeñas bragas de Sakura y le introdujo dos dedos, estaba tan excitada que sus dedos resbalaron fácilmente y ella gimió un poco mas fuerte.

Sus dedos entraban y salían de la esmeralda sin darle tregua, Sakura estaba completamente colorada, mientras Shaoran aumentaba la velocidad de sus dedos ella gemía contra la piel de su cuello depositando varias mordidas, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo así que cuando la vio arquear la espalda se apresuró a capturar sus labios para ahogar su grito de placer.

Shaoran le concedió unos cuantos minutos para componerse, la dejó sentada sobre el escritorio y fue a la puerta para cerrarla con llave… en teoría tener sexo en su consultorio no era nada ético… pero ¡al diablo! No es que quisiera ser el empleado del mes…

Se giró para regresar a Sakura, su miembro ya erecto y henchido se emocionó aún más al ver a la esmeralda con el cabello revuelto, los labios enrojecidos y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron Sakura abrió las piernas en una clara invitación para que él se adentrase en ella.

El castaño prácticamente corrió hacia ella y se deshizo del estorboso pedazo de tela, sintió las manos de la mujer bajarle los pantalones y los boxers con una rapidez inusitada, de una embestida la penetró y ambos suspiraron al contacto, Sakura se aferró a su cuello y comenzó a mover sus caderas, Shaoran le ofreció más apoyo colocando uno de sus brazos en la espalda de la castaña, se acopló al ritmo que ella le marcaba.

Ahora era el turno del ambarino de ahogar sus gemidos en el cuello de Sakura, ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor y la necesidad de alcanzar el éxtasis los hacia ir cada vez más rápido, ella había enrollado sus piernas alrededor de él desesperada por sentirlo más profundamente, podía sentir sus manos acariciándole el abdomen y el pecho, él besó y lamió su cuello hasta llegar a la deliciosa curva de sus pechos, desocupó una de sus manos y la dirigió al borde del escote de su vestido para exponer un sostén también verde… no tenía tiempo para quitárselo solo lo jaló un poco hacia arriba e inmediatamente empezó a succionar los pechos desnudos.

Sakura se retorcía debajo de él, los dos sabían que ya no podrían aguantar por más tiempo, era casi imposible contener los gemidos del otro, la sostuvo nuevamente con ambas manos por las caderas y se hundió tres veces más tan profunda y salvajemente como le fue posible hasta que ambos gritaron en la boca del otro, la esmeralda seguía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación de Shaoran derramándose dentro de ella mientras él la cubría de besos.

Pasados varios minutos Sakura volvía a ponerse sus bragas y se arreglaba el resto de su ropa mientras Shaoran se cambiaba la pijama quirúrgica por un conjunto deportivo rojo con negro, el doctor podía sentir la mirada de Sakura sobre él …

_Dios a este paso no vamos a salir del consultorio…_

—¿Qué horas son? —preguntó Shaoran en un intento por distraerla.

—mmmmm son las ocho y cuarto…—respondió Sakura volviendo a contemplar cada movimiento que hacía.

—Si queremos llegar a la carrera tendremos que apurarnos…— le dijo al tiempo que subía la cremallera de su chamarra negra.

—¿Queremos llegar a la carrera? —le dijo mordiéndose el labio.

—Sakura… contrólate. —le sonrió

—¡ja! ¿Contrólate? Si no mal recuerdo solo te pregunte si podías llevarme a mi departamento y lo siguiente que supe fue que estabas dentro de mi…— se burló.

—Fue tu culpa… ¿Quién te manda a usar ese vestido tan tentador? — se defendió el ambarino atándose las agujetas, como respuesta solo vio que Sakura ponía los ojos en blanco y luego le sonreía. —¿Lista? —

—Lista. —y ambos salieron del consultorio.

**Sakura**

La noche era bastante fría, pero a pesar de eso el punto de salida de la carrera estaba rebosante de gente, la mayoría hacia estiramientos para calentar. Sakura y su grupo de amigos estaban junto a las mesas que asignaban las matriculas para los corredores.

—¿A qué hora va empezar esta cosa? — se quejaba Eriol ya enfundado en su conjunto deportivo color azul marino con franjas grises. —¡Ya me quiero ir a mi casa! —

—Cállate ya faltan diez minutos para que empiece… no contábamos con que viniera tanta gente. — le explicó Shaoran dándole un golpe en la nuca.

—¿Y cuál es el maldito premio? —preguntó Eriol.

—En serio eres idiota… es una carrera de caridad, ósea que no hay premio.— lo regañó el ambarino.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No me van a dar ni una puta galleta?! — se quejó su amigo ojiazul.

—¡Eriol! Es por una buena causa así que ya mantén el pico cerrado. — le gritó Sakura.

Todos sus amigos rieron por la cara que puso Eriol cuando comenzaron a llamar a los participantes, por el megáfono les dieron instrucciones sobre qué hacer si algún corredor se sentía mal en alguna parte del trayecto, también le dijeron que el camino estaba marcado por una serie de letreros luminosos y que no había posibilidad de desviarse y perderse, agradecieron en nombre del hospital por la caridad de todos e indicaron que tomaran sus posiciones.

—Eriol tiene razón… el que gane de nosotros debería recibir algún premio... ¿Por qué no apostamos? — sugirió Yamazaki.

—No tiene caso Yamazaki … te puedo decir desde ahorita quien va a ganar esa carrera. — respondió Eriol. —Crecí viendo a Shaoran correr… parece un maldito antílope drogado. —

Después de ver la cara de seguridad de Shaoran, Yamazaki debió comprender que era cierto y se limitó a asentir y colocarse junto a su esposa.

—Hey hey hey… discúlpame Shaoran… no dudo que seas muy rápido pero en nuestro instituto nadie pudo alcanzar a Sakura…— comentó Tomoyo. —Y la verdad es que creo que ella podría ganarte. —

—Yo creo que no. — dijo Shaoran luego de hacer un ruido de escepticismo.

—Bueno eso se arregla fácil. —argumentó Naoko. — Compitan y el que llegue primero de los dos gana la apuesta. —

Ambos castaños voltearon a verse, retándose el uno al otro con la mirada.

—Hagámoslo más interesante… mujeres contra hombres. — propuso Sakura. —Si llega primero una de nosotras, ganamos y si alguno de ustedes llega antes entonces ustedes ganan. —

—¡Trampa! — gritó Eriol. —¡Ustedes son más! —

Entonces Rika intervino.

—Aquí hay otros doctores del hospital. — señaló a lo lejos. — Miren ahí está el Dr. Terada de medicina interna y ese de allá es el Dr. Keane de oncología… pretendiente de Naoko. —

Los chicos consideraron sus opciones y al final aceptaron, llamaron a sus colegas y explicaron la apuesta. Los dos doctores estaban bastante entusiasmados… Sakura no sabía si era por la carrera o por tener la oportunidad de estar al lado de sus amigas.

—Suena bien… ¿pero qué vamos a apostar? —preguntó el Dr. Terada.

Todos se observaron con los ojos muy abiertos, al parecer ninguno había pensado en el premio o castigo, al final fue Chiharu quien tuvo una idea.

—¿Qué les parece internos por una semana? — vio la cara de perplejidad de todos y se explicó. —Si nosotras perdemos seremos sus internas por una semana y viceversa… en otras palabras seremos esclavos del equipo ganador. —

—Osea ¿esto ya es sexual? —bromeó Eriol, todo el mundo se rio y una vez calmados consideraron la idea de Chiharu, al final todos se mostraron de acuerdo con la idea, pintaron su sonrisa más maquiavélica imaginándose al equipo contrario haciendo lo que le pidieran sin chistar.

—Todavía pueden echarse para atrás— dijo Shaoran les dijo a todas las chicas pero su mirada estaba fija en Sakura.

—Yo creo que no… aunque si te asusta perder, tú deberías seguir tu consejo. — le recomendó la castaña.

Su plática fue interrumpida por un montón de voces entusiasmadas que se colocaban junto a ellos, por el micrófono repetían las medidas de seguridad y nuevamente agradecían por su participación en el evento.

Sakura y todos sus amigos se colocaron a la misma altura para que así todos salieran al mismo tiempo y no hubiera mal entendidos al final. La voz del interlocutor se escuchó a lo largo del lugar…

—En sus marcas…—

Todos se pusieron en posición.

—Listos…—

Alzaron un poco sus cuerpos preparándose para tomar algo de impulso y salir corriendo.

—¡FUERA! —

Todos los participantes salieron disparados y comenzaron a correr, Eriol tenía razón, Shaoran era increíblemente rápido en cuestión de segundos ya iba a la cabeza de los concursantes, sin embargo Sakura no corrió a toda velocidad, trotó un poco buscando entre tanta gente a sus amigas que al igual que la mayoría, habían salido a gran velocidad.

La esmeralda había realizado algunas pruebas de atletismo cuando estaba en el instituto así que sabía cómo eran esas carreras… la gente salía a toda velocidad y antes de siquiera recorrer los cien metros comenzarían a respirar por la boca y nariz, provocándoles un dolor muy agudo en el costado que eventualmente haría que disminuyeran la velocidad.

La clave en las carreras largas era tomárselo con calma, luego aumentar la velocidad para pasar a los que comenzaran a mostrar signos de cansancio y así sucesivamente.

_Espero no equivocarme… _

Siguió trotando por otros diez minutos y luego arrancó a correr a su máxima velocidad, hasta el momento su razonamiento había sido acertado, pasó a mucha gente que ahora caminaba para aminorar el dolor en las piernas y en el costado, pronto divisó a Chiharu y un poco más adelante a Naoko, disminuyó la velocidad al pasar junto a Chiharu.

—Hey… respira por la nariz y sigue trotando, después de 10 o 15 minutos vuelve a correr tan rápido como puedas… sino no van a aguantar… dile a las demás. — alcanzó a ver como su amiga levantaba su pulgar en señal de aprobación, satisfecha Sakura volvió a correr a toda velocidad pasando a Naoko y luego a Eriol que ya parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—Sakurita…. Ayúdame… !Ay creo … que … voy a … vomitar! —escuchó que le decía Eriol respirando dificultosamente, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, su amigo era toda una Drama Queen. —Ay pero quien… carajos… me manda …. Ya sabía yo… pero no! —

Continuo corriendo a toda velocidad y pasando a muchas personas, los señalamientos marcaban que tenía que doblar a la derecha y avanzar derecho por un trecho muy largo. Se obligó a mantener el ritmo pues comenzaba a sentir como si sus muslos quemaran pero si no adelantaba más terreno ahora más tarde sería más difícil alcanzar a los demás.

Distinguió la espalda de Yamazaki y al lado de él estaba Tomoyo, ambos con las mejillas muy rojas, seguían corriendo bastante rápido, aunque no tanto como ella, se sorprendieron bastante cuando la vieron adelantarlos, seguro habían pensado que iba encabezando la larga fila de competidores.

Pasados otros quince minutos ya no pudo más y tuvo que reducir la velocidad, quería respirar por la boca pero se contuvo, levantó la vista y siguió, minutos después su respiración volvía a ser más regular y acompasada, dio una vuelta a la izquierda y vio a Rika caminando al lado de Terada, le costó trabajo rebasarlos a trote pero una vez que los dejó atrás, otro letrero le indicó que estaba entrando en el kilómetro siete y que a partir de ahí el camino tenía varias curvas, volvió a aumentar la velocidad y a los pocos minutos lo vio, a unos cuantos metros más adelante, su cabello chocolate era inconfundible para ella, en este momento estaba apelmazado en la nuca por el sudor y alborotado en la coronilla por el frio aire invernal.

No podía estar segura porque solo alcanzaba a ver su espalda pero podría jurar que su respiración era un poco trabajosa, tomó todo el aire que pudo guardar en sus pulmones y echó a correr.

—¡Nos vemos en la meta! — le gritó Sakura, y entonces para placer de la esmeralda lo vio abrir mucho los ojos y correr tras ella a toda velocidad…

_¡Rayos Sakura tenías que abrir tu bocota!_

Sentía arder todos los músculos de sus piernas pero aun así apretó más el paso en un intento por alejarse del ambarino, calculando el tiempo que tenía desde que vio el ultimo señalamiento dedujo que ya debían de estar muy cerca de la meta, dobló a la derecha y se encontró con varios corredores en mejor condición física ya que habían llegado hasta esa etapa de la carrera antes que más de la mitad de los participantes.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero miró por encima de su hombro, el castaño le venía pisando los talones, se permitió enorgullecerse de sí misma porque había logrado alcanzarlo y él parecía tener algunos problemas para igualar su velocidad… el problema claro es que ella comenzaba a resentir bastante el cansancio que le había provocado la resaca del domingo, la sorpresiva guardia, su día de trabajo y su sesión de sexo con Shaoran.

Volvió su vista al frente y tropezó porque enfrente de ella había una mujer pelirroja, por desgracia perdió la poca ventaja que había tenido sobre Shaoran, ahora iban a la par y ya podían ver la meta, algunos corredores ya estaban del otro lado…

_¡Maldita sea!_

Sentía las piernas muy pesadas, le quemaban y comenzaba a sentir que su corazón intentaba escapársele por la boca…

_Vamos Sakura un último esfuerzo…_

A pesar del intenso dolor en su piernas, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y corrió más rápido, adelantó a Shaoran unos cinco pasos, la meta estaba frente a ella … veinte metros… diez metros… cinco metros…

Y entonces sintió las manos de alguien jalándola por la cintura y alzándola por el aire, depositándola en dirección opuesta a la meta, sintió sus pies tocando el suelo otra vez y se volteó justo a tiempo para ver la sonrisa del castaño y como echaba a correr nuevamente.

—¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO! —gritó corriendo tras de él, la ira y la diversión que le causó el comportamiento de Shaoran la hizo olvidarse momentáneamente del dolor en todo su cuerpo, tomó todo el impulsó que pudo y se arrojó sobre él, con sus brazos se abrazó al cuello del ambarino y con las piernas se aferró a su cintura, debido al impulso que llevaba el castaño más el peso de la esmeralda ambos cayeron al suelo.

Los dos doctores intentaban levantarse pero el otro lo impedía, ahora parecían niños pequeños rodando por el suelo riendo como si jugaran a las luchitas.

A pesar de seguir peleando con Shaoran, Sakura sabía que aunque lograra vencer la resistencia de su novio, cuando se pusiera de pie sus piernas comenzarían a temblar incontrolablemente… solo ganaría si conseguía arrastrarse hasta la meta.

Shaoran dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio y se acostó sobre su espalda a un lado de ella, los dos respiraban con dificultad, ninguno hizo ademan de querer levantarse, estaban demasiado cansados.

—Eres… un… tramposo…Shaoran Li…— le dijo Sakura intentando calmar su respiración.

—Si… lo lamento. —respondió con un poco de dificultad. —Mierda… Sakura… corres…como una puta gacela…

Los dos se rieron bajo el cielo estrellado, la castaña levantó un poco la cabeza para ver como Tomoyo salía de la última curva y un minuto más tarde Yamazaki y el doctor de oncología.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué les pasó? —gritó Tomoyo a poca distancia de ellos, comenzaba a aminorar la marcha.

—¡CORRE! —le gritó a su amiga, ella era la única esperanza que tenían de ganar la apuesta, porque ella ya no planeaba moverse de ahí. Su amiga pareció no comprender que hacían tirados en el piso pero no lo pensó dos veces y corrió aún más rápido.

—YAMAZAKI, KEANE ¡MUEVANSE! —gritó Shaoran a todo pulmón. Los doctores aumentaron su velocidad haciendo muecas de dolor, pero a no ser que pudieran volar la carrera la ganaría Tomoyo, en cuanto pasó frente a ellos Shaoran intentó levantarse y detenerla, pero o sus piernas no pudieron sostener su peso o … su trasero pesaba demasiado porque volvió a caer al suelo.

La amatista cruzó la meta y ambas gritaron de alegría, los demás corredores sonreían por los festejos de las dos chicas, Sakura necesitó de tres intentos antes de lograr ponerse de pie y llegar hasta su amiga, las dos tenían la cara colorada, el cabello se les pegaba al rostro por el sudor y apenas y podían hablar por la falta de aliento, pero se abrazaron triunfantes.

El Dr. Keane les sonreía apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas mientras gotas de sudor caían en el concreto, Yamazaki se había dejado caer de rodillas cerca de Shaoran que había logrado sentarse, después de unos diez minutos salieron de la curva Rika y Terada trotando lado a lado, ambos debieron suponer que a estas alturas ya habría un ganador, por lo tanto no se molestaron en aumentar la velocidad, Chiharu apareció otros cinco minutos más tarde al lado de Naoko quien parecía ya no querer dar un paso más… una vez en la línea de meta festejaron el triunfo de Tomoyo y escucharon bastante divertidas el incidente entre ambos castaños.

El único que faltaba era Eriol, lo cual no era ninguna sorpresa, pasaron unos veinte minutos y aún no habían señales del ojiazul.

—La mayoría de los corredores ya están aquí… será mejor que vaya a buscarlo. —informó Sakura caminando en dirección opuesta, en otras circunstancias alguno de sus amigos se habría ofrecido a acompañarla pero todos estaban molidos, así que se encaminó ella sola pero antes de llegar a la curva vislumbró a su amigo que a diferencia de los demás venia caminando.

—¡¿Quién …carajos inventó…estas putas… carreras!? —le dijo en cuanto la vio, llegó hasta ella y se apoyó en su amiga, le pasó una brazo por los hombros y con ayuda de ella comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente a la meta. —¡No te …rías!…creo…que mis pulmones… se incineraron…—

—Decirte que perdieron la apuesta… ¿ayuda en algo? —le dijo Sakura riendo.

—¡¿Qué?¡ ¡¿osea que parte de la tortura por la que mi pobre cuerpecito acaba de pasar tengo que hacerla de esclavo?! —se escandalizó Eriol, esto solo provocó que Sakura riera con más ganas. —¡Ya no hay respeto! —

Su amigo de anteojos siguió reclamando hasta que llegaron a la meta, todos le aplaudieron en cuanto llegó, tal vez burlándose de la terrible condición física de su amigo o en señal de admiración por haber recorrido diez kilómetros a pesar de dicha condición.

—Gracias, gracias. —les dijo alzando las manos como si fuera un presidente agradeciendo a su pueblo por la atención. —¿Y entonces quien llegó primero? —

Tomoyo alzó la mano y nuevamente contaron la historia del triunfo de Tomoyo y del encuentro entre los castaños, todos se reían y relataban su experiencia, era un gran momento entre amigos, sin embargo cuando Sakura volteó a ver a Shaoran lo vio mirando en otra dirección, al seguir su mirada se dio cuenta que miraba a la mujer pelirroja por la que se había tropezado…

Sintió que algo en su interior hervía…

Observó bien el perfil de Shaoran, no la veía con curiosidad o deseo, la miraba con ira y con una pizca de miedo…

Como si quisiera lastimarla antes de que ella lo lastimara a él.

Y entonces reconoció a la mujer.

**Shaoran**

_¿Qué diablos hacia ella ahí?_

Había escuchado con atención las diferentes anécdotas de sus nuevos amigos, se había sentido increíblemente feliz porque comenzaba a sentir que encajaba perfectamente en ese raro grupo de amigos, se atrevió a pensar que nada podría cambiar eso…

Hasta que vio a Kaho Mizuki la única que podría nublar la felicidad que sentía, ahora estaba recargada contra un poste de luz con su ropa deportiva color rosa y su cabello recogido en una sencilla coleta, contrario a lo esperado, Kaho no lo observaba a él, su vista estaba fija en Sakura, lo cual no lo tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho lo preocupaba bastante.

Sin avisar a nadie se encaminó hacia ella y la sujetó del brazo bruscamente, era una suerte que nadie los observara, porque cualquiera pensaría que él era algún agresor de mujeres, ante el contacto la detestable mujer hizo una expresión de dolor, fingida por supuesto, él sabía medir su fuerza aunque le costara mucho hacerlo con ella.

—¿Qué carajos haces aquí Kaho? —le preguntó el castaño.

—Corriendo para apoyar a los niños sin recursos… igual que los demás— le respondió con simpleza.

—No me digas… ¿ahora haces labores altruistas?... que linda. —le dijo hostilmente. —Bueno la carrera ya terminó… lárgate. —

—Yo creo que no… ¿esa de allá es tu nueva zorra? — le preguntó con desdén. —Qué lindo show montaron eh… aunque déjame decirte que se ve bastante vulgar… —

—El león piensa que todos son de su condición ¿verdad? — le dijo. —¿Qué haces aquí Kaho? —

—Buscándote… regresa conmigo Shaoran. — le dijo endulzando su voz y rodeando el cuello del cardiólogo. — Vamos Shaoran… podríamos limar nuestras asperezas en mi hotel…—

Completamente asqueado el ambarino se zafó de su agarre y se alejó de ella.

—Déjame en paz y regresa a Liverpool. —le dijo retrocediendo en dirección a sus amigos.

—Imaginaba que me dirías eso…no me dejas más opción que aceptar la oferta de Yue. — comentó la mujer mirándose las uñas. —Me ha ofrecido la oportunidad de establecer relaciones entre la clínica de cardiología en Liverpool con el London Medical Center… parece que tú y yo nos veremos muy seguido querido. —

Esas palabras lograron helarle la sangre, pero no se detuvo siguió avanzando para reunirse con sus amigos.

_Dios ¿Por qué me odias tanto?_

Iban en su auto, luego de reunirse con sus amigos habían hablado unos minutos más y luego comenzaron a irse a sus casas, todos estaban cansados, felices, pero definitivamente exhaustos.

Como Sakura y él habían llegado juntos, lo más lógico es que el la llevara a su casa y aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera en voz alta, Shaoran probablemente se quedara ahí a dormir.

Su pequeño encuentro con Kaho había afectado su humor, estando con sus amigos había intentado sonreír con naturalidad pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado, también notó un cambio de ánimo en Sakura estaba mucho más callada que de costumbre, incluso ahora miraba hacia la calle por la ventanilla como perdida, ni siquiera había reaccionado cuando él colocó su mano en su pierna.

—¿Estas bien? — le preguntó mientras detenía el auto frente al edificio de Sakura. —Has estado muy callada. —

Tardó varios minutos en reaccionar, por un momento creyó que no le contestaría.

—¿Qué tienes tu que ver con Kaho Mizuki? —le preguntó con una mirada terriblemente seria, era raro ver a la siempre sonriente, loca y seductora Sakura Kinomoto adoptando esa actitud, pero eso no lo preocupo tanto como la pregunta… preguntando eso demostraba que ella conocía de algún modo a Kaho y por su mirada… conocía el lado más oscuro de ella.

—¿Qué sabes de ella? — de inmediato supo que contestarle con otra pregunta no iba a mejorar su humor.

—No la reconocí en cuanto la vi… pero luego recordé su rostro, en mis años de interna vino a auxiliar en un trasplante de corazón… —le contó mirándolo a los ojos. —Que yo sepa no tiene una buena reputación. —

—¿Qué pasó en ese trasplante? —la urgió el castaño.

—No creas que no me doy cuenta… más tarde contestarás mi pregunta. — le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada. —Ya te dije, yo estaba a la mitad de mi internado, esa semana me tocaba cardiología, asistí al Dr. Ogden, era una paciente femenina de catorce años con insuficiencia cardiaca crónica, estaba en la lista de espera debajo de un señor de cincuenta años de edad del que no sé qué tenía, el punto es que nuestra paciente empeoró mucho y pasó a encabezar la lista. —relataba Sakura. — no tuvo que esperar mucho, nos avisaron que había un corazón en Liverpool listo y debido al cambio en la lista lo traerían hasta acá, Kaho Mizuki se encargó de traerlo, ella y su equipo ayudaron en la cirugía, empezábamos a abrir a la paciente cuando nuestros localizadores comenzaron a sonar, nos necesitaban en otro paciente y había poco personal, Kaho dijo que ellos podrían realizar la cirugía… más tarde cuando buscamos a nuestra paciente nos informaron que había muerto y que el corazón había sido reasignado… curiosamente el segundo en la lista era paciente de ella, un político muy importante…—

No sabía que decir… esa historia tendría que haber ocurrido hace al menos unos seis años… en ese tiempo él aun creía que Kaho era una diosa.

—Fue bastante obvio para todos lo que ella hizo… dejó morir a una niña para salvar a un paciente que se encontraba estable pero que era un pez gordo. — dijo Sakura con amargura. —Como dije era un político importante así que no hubo una investigación en forma a pesar de las múltiples quejas, pero desde entonces solo los doctores del hospital realizan los trasplantes o como mínimo las supervisan. —

Quedaron sumergidos en un silencio bastante tenso, pero solo duró unos segundos ya que Sakura le indicaba con la mirada que era su turno.

—También la conocí en mis años de interno…ella hizo que me enamorara de la cardiología, me deslumbró con su talento y sus conocimientos, ella pareció ver talento en mi porque comenzó a entrenarme más duro que a ningún otro alumno, yo me sentía en una nube. —recordó el castaño con pesar. —Conforme pasaron los años yo maduré y me volví bastante bueno en mi especialidad, Kaho me consideraba su mano derecha, lo cual alimentaba sobremanera mi orgullo, me sentía como un dios, incluso llegué a pensar que era mejor que ella … y la idea de tenerla a ella adorándome me obsesionó un poco. —

—¡Dios!… te has acostado con ella ¿verdad? —preguntó cubriendo la cara con las manos. —¿Sabiendo que era una arpía interesada? ¡Shaoran! —

—¡Oye yo no sabía de sus negocios! —gritó defendiéndose. —Y me enteré de la peor manera… hace unos meses tuve un paciente con fibrosis quística, el daño en sus pulmones era demasiado pero había aparecido un donador compatible … todo iba saliendo bien pero en cuanto hice la anastomosis de las arterias … nada … los pulmones seguían igual de pálidos… no había flujo de sangre—recordó con amargura— declaré la hora de muerte y antes de que comenzaran a desconectarle entró Kaho dijo que el paciente era donador… no me molesté en comprobarlo… confiaba en ella, salí y dejé que se encargara—dijo arrepentido y molesto por su ingenuidad. — Días más tarde me demandaron por negligencia y probable tráfico de órganos, los pulmones que intenté darle a mi paciente no habían sido tratados adecuadamente por lo tanto no eran viables y por otro lado mi paciente no era donadora…—

El rostro de Sakura denotaba el esfuerzo que hacía por deducir si lo que le decía era verdad o mentira, el ambarino decidió no indagar demasiado… no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si ella no le creía.

—Esos son cargos muy graves…¿Cómo te libraste? — preguntó Sakura dudosa.

—Mi familia es bastante poderosa… contamos con varios abogados, ellos descubrieron que todo había sido negocio de Kaho. —explicó. —Pero aunque pudieron probar que yo no estaba enterado no pudieron encontrar pruebas que señalaran a Kaho como la única culpable, así que fue absuelto luego de mostrar las pruebas y de pagar cierta cantidad a la familia… no les regresaría a su familiar pero con eso me redimía un poco. — dijo esto último bastante apesadumbrado, aun podía recordar a la familia llorando y gritándole que había sido su culpa. —Después de eso intenté hablar con Kaho, una parte de mi aun creía que todo había sido un malentendido y que ella le explicaría todo, pero en lugar de eso ella tuvo el descaro de agradecerme por cubrirle la espalda y me ofreció formalmente formar parte de su negocio… jamás desee tanto que una mujer se convirtiera en hombre para poder golpearla… mi historial quedó manchado y por eso decidí empezar de cero otra vez. —

Pasaron varios minutos, Sakura ya no lo miraba a los ojos, miraba el techo del auto… no le creía… seguro pensaba que era un ser asqueroso igual que la puta de Kaho… iba a odiarlo… ya no podría besarla ni reír con ella… tal vez tendría que volver a irse a otro lugar…

Sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta, le ardían los ojos y le temblaban ligeramente las manos, el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando la vio salir del auto y entrar en el edificio…

Recargó la cabeza en el volante del auto.

_¿Ahora qué? _

_Carajo Shaoran … que ni se te ocurra llorar._

_¿Ahora qué? _

Tocaron en su ventana y Shaoran sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca… era Sakura.

—¿Vas a subir o tendré que dormir contigo en el auto? —le dijo burlonamente, abriendo la puerta de su auto. —La condición es que no vuelvas a acostarte con esa…—

La besó con rudeza… por un momento pensó que lo dejaría…

—No volveré a acostarme con nadie más. —le dijo mirándola a los ojos y sujetando su rostro firmemente entre sus manos.

Le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo y pasó sus dedos entre sus cabellos, podría contemplar su rostro por horas y horas sin cansarse…

Vio como sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó extrañado.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor esta noche…— le dijo sin rodeos, aunque con las mejillas completamente rojas.

Su corazón y sus tripas dieron un vuelco de felicidad, estaba seguro que tenía la más estúpida de las sonrisas en el rostro.

_Parecía que por primera le haría el amor a una mujer._

_Hola Hola!_

_Lamento mucho la tardanza._

_¿Qué les parece? Parece que Sakura y Shaoran van bastante enserio y ¿será que Kaho vaya a complicar demasiado las cosas? _

_Déjenme sus reviews ya saben que cualquier idea, reclamación, consejo será bien recibido, todos sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo. :D_

_Algunas personas han estado mandándome sus direcciones en face, no se preocupen también son bien recibidas y será un placer agregarlos_

_Espero apurarme más con el siguiente capítulo._

_Nos leemos luego!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, la historia si es mía.**

**Sakura**

**Martes 24 de marzo de 2014 10:00 pm**

—"Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas"… —leyó Sakura, la pequeña niña al lado de ella sonreía, pero era evidente que el sueño comenzaba a nublar sus sentidos. —Eso es todo por hoy linda… hora de dormir.

—No… quiero saber qué pasa con Harry … y los demás—replicó Abi frotándose los ojos. —Cinco minutos más …

Sakura sonrió a la pequeña, quien luchaba por mantenerse despierta.

A pesar de la quimioterapia, seguía viéndose hermosa, sus enormes ojos color miel ahora irradiaban felicidad y también sonreía más a menudo … claro que su tez seguía siendo bastante pálida, un poco ojerosa, se le había caído un poco de su rizado cabello y dormía mucho más por el desgaste de su tratamiento, aun así Sakura podía asegurar que Abi era feliz.

Era curioso como una pequeña niña de cinco años pudiera ser más feliz en la compañía de extraños mientras se enfrentaba a una enfermedad fatal que en la compañía de su madre viviendo una vida "normal"…

En el último mes Abi se había convertido en una de las pacientes más queridas por el personal médico y de enfermería, esto había ayudado sobremanera a elevar el estado de ánimo de la pequeña, por supuesto que ella seguía prefiriendo la compañía de Sakura o de Shaoran.

—¿Harry Potter? —preguntó Shaoran desde el marco de la puerta. —¿Qué pasó con la cenicienta? ¿La sirenita? ¿La bella y la bestia? ¿Blanca nieves?

La esmeralda soltó un bufido, mientras arropaba a Abigail, profundamente dormida ya.

—¿Princesas inútiles que solo cantan y esperan ser salvadas por un príncipe? … ¡puag! —dijo Sakura metiendo el libro en su bolsa y tomando su abrigo. — Nop, gracias.

—¿Princesas no? ¿Pero magos, brujas, perros de tres cabezas, dragones y unicornios si? —preguntó Shaoran mirándola bastante divertido, su sonrisa se amplió más cuando la vio rodar los ojos en señal de exasperación.

—Increíble… mi novio es un muggle…—exclamó alzando los brazos.

El castaño la atrapó antes de que terminara de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, ambos reían, ella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y él se aferró a su cintura, poco a poco eliminó la distancia entre sus labios.

Ya no era secreto para nadie en el hospital que la hermosa y alocada Sakura Kinomoto del departamento de Traumatología y Ortopedia era novia del guapo y serio Shaoran Li de Cardiología, la mayoría del personal, aunque decepcionados, coincidían en que hacían una buena pareja, se complementaban tan bien… que nadie creería que solo tuvieran unos meses de conocerse.

La castaña no podía recordar haber tenido un mes tan bueno como ese, disfrutaba mucho de su relación con Shaoran, visitar a Abi la llenaba de una calidez indescriptible, amaba cada momento en su trabajo… todo parecía perfecto.

Al principio se había alarmado al enterarse que Kaho Mizuki trabajaría en el London Medical Center, pero al parecer sus preocupaciones salieron sobrando, ya que, desde la carrera no la habían visto y Shaoran le aseguraba que ella no había intentado contactarlo por ningún medio.

Con un poco de suerte la loca esa habría puesto su atención en alguien más y los dejaría en paz.

—Hoy estuvo bastante animada… —declaró el castaño una vez que el roce de sus labios hubo terminado

—Si… Naoko dice que se siente optimista con el tratamiento…— contestó. —Espero que tenga razón… esta semana le volverán a hacer estudios.

Ambos contemplaron a Abi un poco más y después comenzaron a andar por el pasillo, esa noche Shaoran tenía guardia así que tendría que regresar a casa ella sola.

Ya en la planta baja, justo antes de despedirse de él, vio a Keffer correr en dirección a ellos.

—Dra. Kinomoto… que bueno que la encuentro, en recepción me dieron esto. —le dijo extendiéndole un folder con varios documentos dentro. — Me dijeron que los manda su abogado.

La esmeralda tomó el folder y se lo puso bajo el brazo, ella ya sabía lo que era, hace unas semanas había hablado con su abogado para que le explicara lo que tenía que hacer para volverse la tutora temporal de Abi. Shaoran había estado en la habitación el día que ella prometió a Abigail adoptarla, sin embargo no habían vuelto a tocar el tema y … bueno, es cierto que los dos eran de mente muy abierta pero… tal vez eso fuera demasiado complicado para su relación.

—Gracias Keffer… —le dijo al interno y lo observó fijamente, dándole a entender que su presencia ya no era requerida.

El interno se sorprendió un poco por su actitud y se marchó no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Shaoran quien usualmente respondería mirándolo con superioridad, pero en ese momento el ambarino lo ignoró olímpicamente, él de inmediato la interrogó con la mirada, al ver que ella permanecía en silencio le preguntó directamente.

—¿Abogado? ¿Para qué? —preguntó curioso.

—Nada… ammm ¿no tenías una cirugía? —le dijo intentando desviar su atención, como era de esperarse no lo logró.

—Si pero es más tarde… Sakura ¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar, su rostro ahora reflejaba preocupación por ella.

_Nada nada, no pasa nada…_

_Solo estoy a punto de volverme tutora temporal de Abi…_

_Quien por cierto viviría conmigo…_

_Y dormiría en la habitación contigua a la que usamos para hacer el amor todas las noches…_

_Para nada complicado… ¿verdad?_

—Aghhhh ¡está bien! —exclamó luego de un rato de incomodo silencio. —Es la documentación que necesito para solicitar la tutoría de Abi… ya sé, ya sé … es muy complicado y no te culpo por pensar eso… es una gran imposición para una relación de ¿Qué?... ¿Un mes? … entiendo si quieres… si quieres… ya sabes… no te culparía por…

—¿Dejarte? —terminó él por ella.

—Eso… —fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, de repente toda la alegría que había estado sintiendo se desvaneció, no quería separarse de él, pero tampoco podía fallarle a Abi…

—Tienes razón… es muy abrumador…—le dijo Shaoran sin rodeos. —me refiero a que … estas a punto de hacer algo increíblemente generoso por la niña más dulce que he conocido, aunque eso implique dar un gran giro a tu vida… es obvio pensar que mi mejor opción sea abandonarte.

Le tomó algo de tiempo captar el tono burlón que estaba empleando y le tomó aún más tiempo comprender a que se refería. El castaño había aprovechado su despiste para acercarse a ella, ahora la miraba fijamente, era un mal día para sus neuronas porque no lograba descifrar lo que Shaoran quería transmitirle con la mirada.

—Es cierto que si alguien más me hubiera dicho esto hace unos meses yo habría salido huyendo… pero Sakura, estamos hablando de ti… y de Abi…—hablaba con gran determinación. —Además alejarme de ti no haría feliz a nadie… para empezar mí abuela me mataría si se entera, Eriol intentaría matarme también, Tomoyo y todo tú sequito de amigas… no podría alejarme de ustedes aunque quisiera… y para que quede completamente claro… no quiero.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos en busca de cualquier señal de burla o mentira, pero lo único que pudo ver fue seguridad y determinación… estaba hablando en serio…

Significaba mucho para ella saber que él estaba dispuesto a adaptarse… escucharlo decir esas palabras eliminó esa preocupación de su mente aunque otra parte de su mente sintió miedo…

_Sakura + Abi + Shaoran… ¿Qué significaba?_

Acarició con su mano la mejilla del ambarino, muy a su pesar sabía que lo que sentía por Shaoran no lo había sentido por nadie antes… era algo verdaderamente fuerte, tanto que ni siquiera extrañaba su vida antes de que él apareciera.

Estaba a punto de decirle lo mucho que significaba para ella, cuando un sonido ensordecedor alertó a todos en la planta baja. Al principio nadie supo que era ese sonido, pero cada minuto que pasaba se hacía más y más fuerte, solo cuando vieron las luces de la ambulancia identificaron el sonido, dedujeron que se trataba de más de una debido a la intensidad.

El sonido seguía taladrando sus oídos, tanto que de no ser por la vibración de sus localizadores nunca habrían notado que los llamaban, no fue necesario mirar la pantalla del aparato para saber en dónde eran requeridos, fueron a paso veloz hasta la sala de emergencias, Sakura introdujo sus papeles en su bolsa e indicó a Neil que pasaba por ahí que la llevará a su oficina, se sujetó el cabello y siguió al castaño quien ya estaba siendo informado por un paramédico.

Por la entrada pasaban multitud de paramédicos empujando camillas con personas en estado deplorable, la mayoría iban inconscientes, los pocos que permanecían despiertos, aullaban de dolor, mientras que otros llamaban a gritos a sus familiares.

—Sakura… paciente masculino, ocho años con múltiples quemaduras de primer y segundo grado que abarcan 40% de la superficie corporal con predominio en las extremidades, temperatura ligeramente alta, frecuencia cardiaca y respiratoria disminuida, presión arterial de 90/80, escala de Glasgow 10/15, reflejos disminuidos…— informó Travis, alguien le había proporcionado un estetoscopio y ahora auscultaba al paciente, mientras dirigía su atención a los ruidos cardiacos del niño notó que las puntas de sus dedos tenían una coloración azul.

—Esta cianótico, no está recibiendo suficiente oxigeno… debe de ser por el hollín tendremos que intubarlo… ¡material de intubación! —ordenó a la enfermera que tenía al lado, al momento prepararon todo el material y ella procedió a intubar a su paciente, tuvo que intentarlo dos veces pero al final logró hacerlo. —Bien… parece que hay más llegando… ¡ ! necesito que limpie las heridas de este paciente… dele una dosis de antibióticos y manténgalo estable hasta que alguien de cirugía plástica lo valore…

Antes de que el interno pudiera decir algo ella ya se había puesto en marcha hacia otro paciente, en su camino alcanzó a ver a Eriol y Tomoyo apresurarse a entrar en acción, fue entonces que comprendió la magnitud del accidente… estaban llamando a todo el personal médico de todos los departamentos, volvió a mirar en dirección a la entrada y vio a varias enfermeras llegar, todas abrigadas y desaliñadas, como si se hubieran vestido a la carrera, entre la multitud alcanzó a ver una cabellera lacia y negra, casi todas se precipitaron hacia la sala de emergencias ya que en situaciones como esta esa era la indicación, sin embargo Meiling se apresuró a entrar en uno de los elevadores…

—¡Dra. Kinomoto! — el grito de un enfermero la hizo recordar que en ese momento habían pacientes que necesitaban ayuda… tal vez después podría preocuparse por el extraño comportamiento de la enfermera.

—Infórmame. —le dijo al enfermero y eliminó de sus pensamientos cualquier cosa que no fuera atender a sus pacientes.

**Miércoles 25 de marzo de 2014 3:00 am **

_¿Seguía despierta?_

_¿Tenía los ojos abiertos?_

_Si… veía una pared oscura.._

_Ok …. entonces creo que no…_

Cabeceó y regresó a la realidad, estaba en la sala de doctores, Naoko estaba recargada en Tomoyo, ambas dormitaban al igual que ella… las tres estaban exhaustas, a pesar de que en el departamento de Tomoyo no realizan cirugías y que el de Naoko no estaba muy involucrado con la sala de emergencias, ambas estaban capacitadas en primeros auxilios, por lo tanto podían auxiliar en situaciones como esta y mantener viva a una persona, lo cual era bueno porque el hospital estaba a reventar esa noche, nadie contaba con que alguien decidiera dejar la estufa de su departamento sin supervisión y que esta comenzara un incendio que se propagara en todo el edificio y algunas casas vecinas, dando como resultado una cantidad considerable de heridos , veintitrés de los cuales estaban prácticamente fuera de peligro, ocho estaban en quirófano, diecinueve en cuidados intensivos medianamente estables, conectados a infinidad de máquinas médicas que les conceden el tiempo necesario para que se desocupen los quirófanos y hasta el momento dos muertos.

Desde que hubieran llegado las víctimas del incendio, además del niño al que había intubado, había atendido a dos pacientes con costillas fracturadas, múltiples traumas y quemaduras, una fractura de cadera, también varias suturas y curaciones… recordó su año como interna.

Sakura había logrado que sus pacientes estuvieran estables por el resto de la noche, en cuanto Shaoran, Eriol o algún otro doctor saliera de quirófano, ella entraría…

Volvió a cabecear… volteo a ver a sus amigas, a Tomoyo por fin la había vencido el sueño, Naoko seguía resistiéndose, decidió que para mantenerse despierta tendría que ir por un café o al baño para echarse agua en la cara… tal vez ambas.

Salió al pasillo y avanzó hacia el elevador, en esos momentos el hospital estaba desierto, la mayoría del personal seguía en la sala de emergencias, en los quirófanos o en el área de cuidados intensivos, entró al ascensor y apenas fue consiente del botón que presionó, se quedó mirando hacia la nada hasta que escuchó como se abrían las puertas, sin fijarse en que piso estaba, bajó y caminó por el pasillo, tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta que esa no era la planta baja.

Se detuvo unos segundos y se golpeó ligeramente las mejillas, un poco más despierta se dispuso a regresar al ascensor, pero un par de voces la hicieron quedarse en su lugar…

—… todo el tiempo están juntos, visitan a una niña en oncología, comen con sus molestos amigos y al final del día se van en el mismo auto… seguramente para coger toda la noche…—escuchó que relataba la voz de Meiling con un dejo de molestia. —Como te dije… no ha pasado gran cosa.

—mmmmmmm ¿esa niña es familiar de ella? —preguntó una voz que ella no supo reconocer, pero que en definitiva pertenecía a una mujer.

—No… según sé su madre la abandonó aquí y no tiene a nadie más…—respondió la enfermera. —Pero ahora todo el hospital la adora.

—¿Incluso Shaoran? —interrogó la voz algo escéptica.

—¡JA! En especial él… todos los días juega con ella, le compra dulces, la llama princesa. —soltó con amargura. —Aunque tal vez solo lo haga para impresionar a Kinomoto…

—Eso no es normal… Shaoran no es así. —replicó la voz pensativa. —Pero un hombre puede hacer hasta lo inimaginable con tal estar entre las piernas de una mujer…

—¿Es que no me oíste? ¡Ellos ya se han acostado infinidad de veces!, hace como una semana los oí en una de las habitaciones de descanso… Shaoran estuvo de buen humor todo el día. —respondió Meiling bastante molesta. —No sé qué tanto le ve… ni siquiera es tan bonita…

—¿Celosa?... apuesto a que desearías abrir las piernas para él ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer cuya voz adquirió un tono de burla. —Por eso no volteo ni a verte… eres demasiado fácil.

No escuchó nada por unos minutos, seguramente Meiling fulminaba a su acompañante con la mirada, sin embargo eso no le importaba…. Lo importante aquí es que al parecer alguien estaba muy interesada en su vida… no se le ocurría nadie que pudiera tener tanta curiosidad por su vida.

_Tal vez…_

—¿Y qué hay de sus amigos? —siguió cuestionando la mujer.

—Tiene muchos… pero diría que su mejor amigo es Hiragizawa. —informó la enfermera. —Si me lo preguntas creo que también ellos dos se han acostado y la estúpida de Daidouji pensando que solo son amigos…

—No te lo pregunté… bien, tendrás que seguir vigilándola. —ordenó la voz femenina. —Aquí esta lo que acordamos…

—No será muy difícil…—contestó Meiling.

—En efecto… lo único que tienes que hacer es preguntar…—le dijo la esmeralda poniéndose a la vista de ambas mujeres. —Si yo fuera tu no le pagaría ni un centavo, todo el mundo sabe lo que ella te acaba de decir…

Ambas se sobresaltaron al oír su voz, Meiling inmediatamente escondió algo detrás de ella, Sakura imaginó que era dinero, giró un poco su cuello y confirmó que la misteriosa voz pertenecía a Kaho Mizuki, luego de la sorpresa Kaho le sonrió y extendió su mano hacia ella.

—Dra. Kinomoto un gusto conocerla. —le dijo como si nada.

—No me veo estrechando manos con la persona que le acaba de pagar a alguien para espiarme…— respondió con un sonrisa escéptica, acto seguido la pelirroja bajó la mano con aire ligeramente ofendido. —¡Oh! Y déjame decirte que te acaban de ver la cara… Meiling no te ha dicho nada que todo el hospital no sepa ya…

Su comentario fue recibido con un par de miradas asesinas, le preocupaba saber que Kaho no había estado cruzada de brazos en el último mes como ella había creído, aunque ciertamente le parecía extraño que hubiera decidido investigarla a ella y no a Shaoran… al final de cuentas ellas dos acababan de conocerse, antes de esa noche Sakura dudaba que Kaho Mizuki supiera de su existencia.

El rostro de la pelirroja se suavizó y se las arregló para componer una sonrisa.

—Me parece que mi estancia aquí va a ser más que interesante — le dijo con una mirada ligeramente amenazante.

La esmeralda la retó con la mirada, en su cabeza ya se estaba formulando la respuesta a su comentario, pero no logró decirlo, dando la vuelta por un pasillo hacia ellas se acercaba Yue, su rostro experimentó muchos cambios al verlas, Sakura podría apostar que había algo de sorpresa e incomodidad al verlas, aun así caminó hasta encontrarse cara a cara con ellas.

—Buenas noches. — Las saludó, a la castaña se le hizo curioso como su jefe evitaba a toda costa mirarla a ella y a Kaho a los ojos…—¿Todo va bien?

—¡Yue querido! … todo va perfectamente, acabo de conocer a la encantadora Dra. Kinomoto. — respondió muy efusivamente, dándole un beso en cada mejilla, al contacto Yue tensó todos sus músculos. — Tenias razón… trabajar en este hospital será una gran experiencia.

Se formó un silencio incomodo, el cual nadie parecía dispuesto a romper.

_¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma Yue?_

Tenía años de conocerlo y sabía que aunque alguien no fuera de su agrado, él siempre se mostraba caballeroso y atento a su manera.

_Ahí pasaba algo raro._

**Shaoran**

**Miércoles 25 de Marzo 21:25 PM**

Tomó el control remoto y siguió pasando los canales en busca de alguna película de acción o el resultado final del partido de soccer que no pudo ver el día anterior, suspiró profundamente, no había nada como un día descanso luego de una noche tan intensa, llena de pacientes en estado de gravedad, cirugías y caos por todos lados, había tenido mucha suerte de que ese fuera su día de descanso, de lo contrario se encontraría en la misma situación que su querida novia, ella llegaría en cualquier momento completamente molida después de dos días seguidos de trabajo.

Una vez en su departamento se metió en la cama y durmió por un buen rato, por la tarde, salió a correr y a comprar comestibles para la cena, se bañó y volvió al departamento de la castaña para esperarla con una cena hecha por él, en esas últimas semanas se había acostumbrado a vivir tanto en su departamento como en el de Sakura… es como si tuvieran dos departamentos.

Encontró su canal favorito de deportes, se acomodó más en el sofá dispuesto a ponerse al tanto del marcador de la Eurocopa, cuando escuchó a su novia entrar al departamento, bajo el brazo traía una caja grande y decorada muy elegantemente, él había esperado verla bastante cansada y sin ganas de hacer nada, pero en ese momento hablaba por teléfono, parecía animada…

—…los escaneé … si, se lo dije a tu secretaria… —escuchó hablar a Sakura, ella lo vio, dejó sus cosas en la mesa cercana a la entrada y atravesó el departamento para sentarse a horcadas sobre él y darle un rápido beso en los labios, permaneció en la misma posición y continuo hablando… con quien quiera que fuera.

—si… ya la llamé… ¡Eres un pesado Touya! … ¡Que sí! —seguía escuchándola y observándola hacer pucheros.

_¿Touya? … ¿Quién es Touya?_

_Ese es nombre de hombre ¿no? _

—Bueno está bien… si lo haré… ¿y tu como has estado?... —comenzaba a molestarle que la atención de la castaña estuviera centrada en otra persona…

_¿Cuánto tiempo puede hablar alguien por teléfono?_

Intentado distraer su mente y de recobrar la atención de su novia, comenzó a subir y bajar las manos por las largas piernas de Sakura, en respuesta ella le sonrió, pero luego soltó una carcajada que no fue provocada por él.

—¡¿Es enserio?! … ¡Me alegro tanto por ti! —exclamó moviéndose un poco contra él sin darse cuenta. —¡Tendrás que contarme todo cuando nos veamos!

_¿Verse? _

La castaña se despidió del tal Touya, dejó el teléfono en una mesa cerca y enfocó toda su atención en él, se veía cansada pero también satisfecha, pronto sus labios jugaban con los de él y despeinaba sus cabellos con las manos.

—Hola…te extrañé... no te vi en todo el día —le dijo su esmeralda haciendo un puchero.

—Yo también… ammm … ¿Quién es Touya? —intentó preguntar casual, otra mujer en el lugar de Sakura le habría reclamado por la falta de afecto.

—Mi abogado. —contestó luego de soltar un suspiro, debió ver en sus ojos que la respuesta no lo estaba convenciendo mucho, así que le dio más detalles. —Somos amigos desde pequeños, es dos años mayor que yo y es gay, de hecho me estaba contando de su nueva pareja.

_Bravo Shaoran… _

Decir que se sentía estúpido no alcanzaba a describirlo en ese momento, pero al parecer Sakura seguía encontrándolo divertido, porque la expresión en su rostro no cambió, al contrario, lo miró con ternura… estaba comenzando a sonrojarse, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Tienes hambre? Hice la cena…—apenas salieron estas palabras de su boca los ojos de la esmeralda se iluminaron, se paró de un salto y fue hasta la cocina a inspeccionar lo que había cocinado.

Shaoran había cocinado pasta y un asado de res con papas, llegó hasta donde estaba su novia sirviéndose grandes cantidades en un plato.

—¿Tú ya comiste? —preguntó mientras sacaba una botella de vino tinto y bajaba dos copas.

—No… te estaba esperando. —se arrepintió casi al instante, porque Sakura volvió a mirarlo con ternura… no es que le molestara, es solo que no estaba acostumbrado, las mujeres generalmente lo miraban con deseo.

La castaña sirvió un plato igual al suyo y lo colocó frente a él en la mesa, ella se sentó a su lado y ambos comenzaron a comer con ganas, la cena transcurrió bastante tranquila, hablaban sobre los pacientes que tuvieron la noche anterior, el día de descanso de él y sobre Abi.

Los platos ya estaban vacíos cuando sintió la mirada esmeralda de Sakura posarse fijamente en él, ella le dio un trago largo a su vino y volvió a colocar la copa sobre la mesa.

—Adivina a quien me encontré hoy en la madrugada. —le dijo la esmeralda.

—¿A quién? —preguntó poco interesado en conocer la respuesta, en ese momento lo que más deseaba era abalanzarse sobre la castaña y quitarle la ropa…

—Kaho Mizuki. —en cuanto escuchó el nombre de la mujer su garganta se cerró impidiendo que el vino pasara, comenzó a toser intentando no escupir el vino que aún estaba en su boca, Sakura estiró el brazo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Kaho? ¿Estas segura? —le preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

—¡Claro que estoy segura! —respondió. — Y eso que aún no te digo con quien estaba ni lo que estaba haciendo.

Dicho esto su novia le relató todo lo acontecido esa madrugada, al igual que ella se había sentido aliviado por la ausencia de Kaho en el hospital, una parte de él pensó que Yue se lo había pensado mejor y había retirado su oferta, ahora le parecía estúpido haberse sentido tan confiado.

Todo eso pasaba a segundo término cuando se ponía a pensar en que Kaho le había pedido a la arrastrada de Meiling que siguiera a Sakura, era obvio que no había encontrado una mejor manera de atacarlo que usándola a ella, pues bien si lo que quería era sorprenderlo… lo había logrado.

Se reprendió mentalmente por no pensarlo antes, la forma en la que miró y habló de Sakura la noche de la carrera era una clara muestra del desprecio que la pelirroja sentía por su novia exclusivamente por que ellos se estaban acostando, casi podía ver la sonrisa de su mentora ampliarse al igual que su ira al escuchar en los reportes de Meiling lo cercanos que eran y por parte de él lo estúpido que se volvía cuando estaba al lado de Sakura… y eso no es todo, el nombre de Abi también había salido a relucir en la conversación.

Lo único que conseguía calmarlo era que no creía que Kaho fuera capaz de hacer algo radical en contra de Sakura o Abi…

_Bueno… hace unos meses no hubiéramos creído que ella fuera capaz de traficar órganos ¿no?_

_Oh Dios…_

—Quita esa cara ¿quieres? —le pidió la esmeralda en medio de un bostezo, la recorrió con la mirada en busca de alguna señal de preocupación o miedo, pero lo único que vio fue el cansancio apoderándose de su hermoso rostro.

—¿No estas preocupada? —pregunto incrédulo.

—¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Meiling no le dijo nada nuevo… además puedo defenderme de ella. —respondió intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Pero no sabemos con qué tipo de gente está conectada… y sabemos que su moral es demasiado flexible… y también…—habló rápidamente, pero Sakura lo interrumpió, se paró frente a él y tocó su mejilla con la palma de su mano.

—Sabemos que ella no es de fiar y andaremos con cuidado… pero no podemos permitir que ella nos descontrole de esta manera… eso es lo que quiere, que tú y yo nos sintamos tan presionados que terminemos separándonos. — lo tranquilizó colocando su frente sobre la de él. — Y yo no sé tú pero no está entre mis planes alejarme de ti.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, se relajó y se concentró en la mujer que tenía frente a él, se inclinó para alcanzar sus labios, besarla se sentía como una bocanada de aire fresco, lograba despertar todos sus sentidos, los colores se veían más vivos, los sonidos se volvían más armónicos…

_Y pensar que el odiaba lo cursi…_

_Odiaba las cosas melosas_

_Hasta que se enamoró_

Fue ella quien rompió el beso, se dirigió a la mesa en la que había dejado la caja que traía bajo el brazo cuando entró al departamento.

—Te tengo una sorpresa. —le dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación.

No sabía si tenía que esperar ahí o seguirla, así que decidió seguirla, vaciló un poco antes de entrar en la habitación, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo sintió que su quijada caía hasta el piso. Ahí estaba su novia frente al espejo, vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior, se estiró para alcanzar la caja a su lado, la abrió y sacó un vestido verde esmeralda, lo deslizó por su cabeza y lo acomodó, cuando estaba por amarrarlo sobre su hombro derecho, alzó la vista y vio a él recargado en el marco de la puerta, observando todos sus movimientos.

—Es mi vestido de dama de horror para la boda…—le dijo terminando de acomodar la prenda. — ¿Qué te parece?

—Te ves hermosa…— le respondió, seguía algo pasmado, pero aun así avanzó hasta llegar hasta ella y abrazarla por la cintura, ambos se contemplaron en el espejo y sonrieron, ninguno de los dos veía el vestido.

Se preguntó si al deshacer el moño que pasaría si deshacía el moño en su hombro derecho, así que aun contemplando su reflejo en el espejo, haló una de las cintas y observó como la delicada tela caía rebelando sus magníficos senos, colocó sus manos sobre ellos, los acarició lentamente mientras depositaba una serie de besos en su cuello…

Sakura se separó de él, giró hasta quedar frente a frente, sus manos se introdujeron debajo de su playera y comenzaron a acariciar cada uno de sus músculos, estos fueron tensándose al toque, tuvo que reprimir un gruñido de pura excitación cuando la castaña desabrochó sus pantalones y acarició con delicadeza su miembro, sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer toda su columna vertebral en el momento que la esmeralda comenzó a descender hasta quedar a la misma altura que su miembro, la vio relamerse los labios antes de besar la punta de su evidente excitación, siguió bajando y al llegar a la base volvió a subir, esta vez en lugar de limitarse a besarlo lo acarició con su lengua, eso bastó para provocarle un vacío en el estómago seguido de un mareo, estaba demasiado excitado…

Las manos de Sakura se aferraban a sus caderas para aproximarlo más a su boca, había empezado con caricias muy sutiles, ahora lo atacaba con rudeza dejando ligeras mordidas aquí y allá, escucharlo gruñir de placer parecía excitarla ya que ella también había empezado a gemir.

Luego de un rato de disfrutar de las caricias de su castaña, tuvo que detenerla o de lo contrario culminaría en su boca, una vez que ella se hubo incorporado la besó con hambre, en un rápido movimiento la alzó por la cadera, su plan original era llevarla a la cama, pero sus ansias por poseerla eran demasiado grandes, la apoyó contra la pared, ella se sujetaba a él envolviéndolo con sus piernas, el ambarino no supo como pero se deshizo de la última prenda de Sakura, abrió sus piernas y se deslizó dentro de ella, estaba tan caliente y húmeda que necesitó de todo el control que poseía para no derramarse dentro de ella en ese momento.

Entraba y salía de ella, cada embestida era una nueva oleada de placer que los hacia gemir más y más fuerte, las piernas de la castaña estaban fuertemente enroscadas a su cadera, él le había pasado un brazo por detrás de su cintura, mientras que el otro subía por su espalda, ambos habían sido poseídos por un aura salvaje que los hacia moverse más rápido y con más rudeza, como si fuera a ser la última vez que fueran a estar juntos.

—Bésame… bésame —le pidió la esmeralda tirando de su cuello.

De inmediato se abalanzó sobre sus labios e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Sakura, eso enmascaró un poco sus gemidos, pero aumentó el deseo de los dos al encontrarse unidos en dos lugares…

Sus músculos le exigían algo de descanso, sin embargo siguió penetrando a la esmeralda con fuerza hasta que ella gritó al explotar de placer, la imagen de ella completamente extasiada, llena de sudor y con la respiración entrecortada, le dieron el ultimo empujón que necesitaba para derramarse dentro de ella, arrancándole un nuevo grito de placer.

Tenía los ojos cerrados por la fuerza de su orgasmo, cuando abrió los ojos vio el pecho de Sakura subir y bajar con rapidez, al parecer para ella también había sido bastante intenso, pasados unos minutos los dos se encontraban más recuperados, Shaoran la llevó hasta la cama y se acostó a su lado, quedaron frente a frente observándose, grabando cada detalle del otro en sus mentes.

_La amo…_

_La amo tanto…_

_No podía creer que alguien pudiera amar tanto a alguien_

Quería gritarle a todo el mundo cuanto la amaba, quería decírselo a ella… pero solo lograría asustarla y alejarla de su vida… prefería amarla en silencio y tenerla toda para él, que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y perderla.

Volvió a centrar su atención en su novia… y el alma se le vino a los pies.

Gruesas lágrimas salían de las esmeraldas de su Sakura, ella intentaba desesperadamente ocultarlas y limpiarlas con el dorso de su mano, pero no era suficiente…

—Sakura… Sakura ¿Qué sucede? ¡Dios mío! ¿Te lastime? —preguntó desesperado, al escuchar su voz sus lágrimas aumentaron, cubrió con sus manos su rostro y siguió sollozando en silencio.

_¡Shaoran eres un bruto!_

_¡Imbécil!_

Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, nunca la había visto así y no lo disfrutaba, se sentía impotente al no saber que le pasaba, al no poder ayudarla… él también comenzaba a sentir ganas de llorar.

Con manos temblorosas retiró las delicadas manos de la joven, sus ojos seguían anegados en lágrimas, pero no intentó cubrirse de nuevo.

—Sakura… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué hago?... dime que hacer.— le dijo con voz suplicante, se sorprendió cuando ella colocó su mano en su mejilla y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

_¿Cómo podía sonreírle luego de que la lastimara?_

—Lo lamento… no era mi intención asustarte… es solo que…—comenzó a explicar. —Yo nunca… es la primera vez… ¡estoy aterrada Shaoran!

—¿De mí?... perdóname… fui demasiado brusco—respondió temeroso de que ella le confirmara lo mucho que él la había dañado. — Me dejé llevar y yo…

—Te amo. —le soltó sin más. —Estoy completa y estúpidamente enamorada de ti… y eso es lo que me asusta… esto es desconocido para mí… pero también está completamente claro que me enamoré de ti. —le dijo rápidamente, como si quisiera decir todo lo que sentía antes de que el miedo y la vergüenza se lo impidieran. —… parece que estoy encaprichada en complicar las cosas ¿verdad?

Escucharla declararle abiertamente sus sentimientos lo dejó sin aire en sus pulmones, asesino algunas de sus neuronas por que no lograba formular una idea coherente… esto tenía que ser un sueño… o una broma de muy mal gusto.

—¿Me amas? ¿Es enserio? —preguntó temeroso, con el corazón en la garganta.

—Si… Te amo y creo que desde hace mucho que lo hago…—contestó apesadumbrada, seguramente porque la expresión en el rostro del ambarino no había otra cosa que expectación disfrazada con miedo.

_¿Morí y ahora estoy en el paraíso?_

_¡Carajo! ¡¿En serio está pasando esto?!_

_Sakura me ama… ¡A MI!_

_Si… Te ama y … ¡sigue esperando a que digas algo, estúpido!_

—Bueno… creo que de ahora en adelante seremos una de esas parejas que se pelean por decidir quién de los dos ama más al otro…— le dijo apretándola más contra él. —Yo también me enamoré de ti … de tu risa, de tus ojos, de tus rarezas … de lo única que eres…

Su esmeralda lo veía incrédula, buscando algún signo de mentira en su rostro, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de que lo que decía era cierto… nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos… aunque estas, supuso Shaoran, eran de felicidad.

**Jueves 26 de Marzo 8:15 am**

Acababa de dejar a Sakura en su piso, en teoría él tendría que irse a su piso ahora, pero la noche anterior luego observar a su esmeralda dormida por varios minutos, había decidido que tendría que advertir a dos personas sobre Kaho Mizuki, aunque eso significara hablar sobre su propia experiencia con ella y la mancha en su historial.

Necesitaba asegurar su futuro con Sakura, porque después de la noche anterior le había quedado muy claro que por fin, después de años de búsqueda había encontrado un lugar al cual pertenecía, en el que se sentía inmensamente feliz, y eso no sería posible con Kaho rondando por los alrededores, buscando cualquier oportunidad para herirlos y separarlos.

Tomó el ascensor y bajó en las oficinas administrativas en el piso once, caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la oficina de Yue, tocó y escuchó un leve "adelante".

—Buenos días Dr. Li ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? — preguntó su jefe una vez que él estuvo dentro de la oficina.

—Buenos días… yo venía a hablarte sobre la nueva adición al personal—le preguntó. — tengo entendido que Kaho Mizuki va a formar parte del personal ¿no?

—Así es… me comentó que ustedes dos trabajaron juntos en Liverpool, supongo que estará bastante complacido. — aseguró Yue sin mirarlo a los ojos, al parecer estaba muy ocupado revisando algunos documentos.

—Precisamente a eso vengo, me parece que aún no conoces todo sobre ella... —comenzó a decirle. —Ha estado implicada en …

—¿Tráfico de órganos? Se hacer bien mis investigaciones antes de contratar a alguien…—le dijo Yue en el tono más serio y frio que le hubiera escuchado antes. — Y francamente Dr. Li me sorprende que USTED entre todos los demás se atreva a juzgar a las personas por falsas acusaciones, cuando su historial está más sucio que el de ella.

Ese comentario lo sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Si tus investigaciones son tan minuciosas como dices entonces sabrás que fui encontrado inocente. —declaró el castaño.

—Si, por falta de evidencia en tu contra. —contestó rotundamente su jefe.

Ya se imaginaba que tendría que escuchar comentarios acerca de su descuido hace unos meses, pero no esperaba que Yue se fuera a mostrar tan a la defensiva, ni que estuviera al corriente de la mala reputación de Kaho y aun así estuviera dispuesto a abrirle las puertas de su hospital.

Ahora sabía que también estaba al corriente de los problemas legales que había tenido en el pasado, tristemente parecía que a los ojos de Yue, Kaho y él habían sido víctimas de falsas acusaciones, aunque para él, Shaoran tenía más probabilidades de estar verdaderamente relacionado a dichas acusaciones que la mujer.

—Es un pena que pienses eso de mí, pero me temo que tengo que insistir con respecto a Kaho…—insistió el castaño tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Yue. — Yo en tu lugar indagaría más porque…

—Entonces es una suerte que el que tenga que tomar esa decisión sea yo ¿no crees? — lo atajó. —Si eso es todo lo que querías hablar conmigo ya te puedes retirar.

Shaoran no podía creer la actitud de Yue, no es que lo conociera desde hace años, pero es que siempre le había dado la impresión de que era una persona bastante sensata y abierta a escuchar las opiniones de los demás, por el contrario se había mostrado muy inaccesible… casi a la defensiva.

Soltó un bufido de exasperación y entró en el elevador para ir a su piso, una vez dentro se encontró con la segunda persona con la que quería hablar… Meiling.

Para ser sinceros, la mujer no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero sentía la responsabilidad de advertirle sobre Kaho, ya que si había una mujer más despreciable que Meiling esa era sin lugar a dudas su antigua mentora. En cuanto la mirada de la enfermera se cruzó con la de él su rostro denotó un profundo desprecio, y bueno desde la noche en que ella y Sakura pelearon, Meiling había evitado a toda costa estar en la misma habitación que él.

—Hola… Meiling tengo que hablar contigo…—empezó el ambarino.

_¡Dios! ¿Por qué me siento como si estuviera engañando a Sakura?_

Ella no regresó ni a verlo, pero parecía expectante, así que se apresuró a continuar.

—¿Qué negocios tienes con Kaho Mizuki? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—No es de tu incumbencia. —lo cortó.

—No, no lo es, pero debo advertirte que a no ser que tengas más poder que ella, corres bastante peligro. —le explicó seriamente. —Ella usará, si algo sale mal con sus planes, te entregará a ti… deberías alejarte de ella Meiling.

La mujer giró la cabeza para observar de frente a Shaoran, su cara no expresaba otra cosa que no fuera indiferencia ante su advertencia.

—¿Por qué te importa lo que pueda pasarme? —preguntó sin cambiar su expresión.

—La verdad es que no me importa… lo hago para tener mi conciencia tranquila. —concluyó Shaoran, pudo ver por el ligero cambio en el rostro de Meiling, que ella había esperado otra respuesta.

Llegaron al piso de cardiología y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, el castaño avanzó hasta cruzarlas, pero entonces recordó algo más que quería decirle a la enfermera, regresó sus pasos impidiendo que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse.

—Otra cosa…puedes elegir no seguir mi consejo, pero te lo advierto si algo le llega a pasar a Sakura o a Abi por culpa tuya te arrepentirás. —advirtió y se alejó en dirección a su consultorio.

**Sakura**

_Uffff_

El hospital seguía a reventar, de los pacientes de la noche anterior la mayoría seguía en la sala de cuidado intensivos, aquellos que había desarrollado alguna complicación a lo largo de la madrugada y mañana tuvieron que ser intervenidos quirúrgicamente, entre ellos su paciente con fractura de cadera, acababa de terminar su segunda cirugía y para sorpresa de todos nuevamente se sentía exhausta, pero feliz.

Tenía más o menos media hora antes de tener que ir a monitorear a sus pacientes nuevamente, además la sala de emergencias estaba atascada, así que se había ofrecido para echar una mano antes de irse a su casa. Yue le había dicho que como la noche anterior se quedó toda la noche, no tendría que quedarse esa noche.

Iba de camino a ver a Abi, pues había estado tan ocupada que no había pasado por su habitación en todo el día, bajó en el piso de oncología y se fue al área pediátrica, de oncología y se fue al área pediátrica, al abrir la puerta de cristal divisó a la pequeña Abigail encorvada sobre un recipiente, Eriol recogía su cabello con cuidado hacia atrás y le acariciaba su espalda, volteo a verla y se encogió de hombros.

—Estábamos coloreando y ya sabes… — le mostró su bata, que estaba manchada del vomito de Abi.

Sakura esperó hasta que Abi dejó de dar arcadas, su angelical rostro estaba muy pálido, sus ojeras se le habían marcado bastante y por sus mejillas resbalaban algunas lágrimas, la castaña se acercó a ella y la abrazó hasta que consiguió calmarla.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó suavemente.

—Poquito… perdón. — dijo mirando fijamente la bata del ojiazul.

—¿Por esto? No te preocupes linda… mejor afuera que adentro. —le guiñó un ojo.

La pequeña pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, pero seguía firmemente aferrada a Sakura, a pesar de que su vida había mejorado bastante en algunos aspectos, la dulce niña aún se alarmaba cuando comenzaba a vomitar o sangrar.

—Lamento no haber venido antes querida, aunque veo que estabas en buena compañía. — le sonrió a la pequeña.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Los niños me aman! —exclamó su amigo. —y no lo dudé dos veces antes de venir a ver a la niña más hermosa de TODAS.

—¡Cálmate Barney! —se burló, él le sacó la lengua y Abi se rio de ambos, aunque muchas veces no entendiera porque, disfrutaba de la pelea entre Eriol y ella. —¿Quieres un poco de agua?

—… quiero una malteada…—respondió la niña vacilante, la castaña le sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Ay! Ahora yo también quiero una. —apoyó Eriol. —Vamos, vamos.

Eriol cargó a Abi y Sakura los siguió riéndose de los comentarios que hacia el ojiazul, bajaron en el elevador hasta la planta baja y una vez ahí se dirigieron a la cafetería, eran alrededor de las cinco y media de la tarde, la cafetería estaba repleta de familiares, doctores, enfermeras y paramédicos, los tres esperaron su turno y ordenaron tres malteadas de chocolate, cuando Eleonor les entregó la bandeja con las bebidas buscaron una mesa disponible y fueron a sentarse.

Abi se veía más animada y enseguida comenzó a tomar su malteada, completamente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Aprovechando su distracción Sakura se giró para encarar a su amigo.

—Tengo mucho que contarte… —le dijo sonriente a su mejor amigo, primero empezó por relatarle toda la historia de su encuentro con Kaho y Meiling, tal y como esperaba Eriol se mostró bastante sorprendido y preocupado a la vez, luego le contó en voz más baja sobre cómo iban los trámites para la adopción de Abi y por ultimo le contó sobre la forma en que le rebeló sus sentimientos a Shaoran y viceversa, llegados a este punto Eriol se sorprendió tanto que en lugar de succionar por el popote de su malteada, sopló regando un poco de su bebida por toda la mesa.

—¡Eriol! — le reclamó la esmeralda limpiándose un poco de malteada de chocolate de su filipina, Abi por otro lado estaba en medio de un ataque de risa.

—¿Cómo? Osea que… ¿Tu? … ¡¿TU?! —balbuceaba completamente anonadado, tuvieron que pasar unos minutos más antes de que volviera a su estado normal y dejara de balbucear. —Guau… no me malentiendas… ya lo veía venir… quiero decir supe que Shaoran estaba enamorado de ti prácticamente desde que te vio… pero me tomó por sorpresa que tú te enamoraras de él tan rápido… Guau.

—Imagínate como me sentí ayer cuando por fin me di cuenta… fui atacada por un torbellino de emociones…— le explicó.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Abi ya se había terminado su malteada, se había recargado en el brazo de Sakura y comenzaba a cabecear, ambos contemplaban a la pequeña, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

—Bueno… pues creo que ahora entiendo cómo te sentiste cuando te conté que me casaría con Tomoyo. —le dijo con una ligera sonrisa, algo tristona.

La castaña lo miró con ternura, tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente.

—Eriol… no te estoy diciendo que me caso mañana, ni que voy a huir el país con él… torpe. —le dijo en tono burlón. —Además ya sabes que tú y yo no podemos estar alejados por mucho tiempo… o podríamos explotar.

—… entonces ¿tendré que llevarte a mi luna de miel? —preguntó Eriol con fingida cara de preocupación.

—Eso depende… ¿A dónde van a ir? —le dijo la esmeralda siguiéndole el juego.

—Grecia… el lugar de todos mis antepasados… ya sabes los dioses del olimpo…—respondió ensanchando su pecho con orgullo.

—jajajajajaja… está bien, pero en cuartos separados… no quiero escuchar tus jadeos cuando intentes complacer a tu esposa. —le dijo luego de soltar una carcajada, sujetó a Abi por debajo de los brazos y la recostó sobre su pecho.

—Querrás decir SUS jadeos… causados por mí obviamente. —la miró con picardía.

—¡UGH! Eriol cambio de tema…—le pidió Sakura haciendo muecas de asco.

—Imagínate Sakurita… ¡Tomoyo va a regresar más embarazada que otra cosa! —continuo con ojos brillantes de anhelo.

—Ya semental… contrólate. —le pidió su amiga.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo y riendo ya más animados, Sakura arrullaba a la pequeña cuando amenazaba con despertarse, pasaron otros veinte minutos y por fin decidieron llevar a Abi a su habitación, después Sakura iría su piso a verificar que todo estuviera en orden, mientras que Eriol iría a la sala de emergencias.

Justo antes de que pudieran entrar al cuarto de Abi, la puerta se abrió, mostrando una cabellera color chocolate.

—Ahí están. — les dijo a modo de saludo, se apresuró a quitarle a Abi de los brazos, una vez que la niña estuviera bien recargada en su hombro, se inclinó para besarla rápidamente y volvió a entrar en la habitación.

—¡Hey! ¿Y mi beso? —reclamó Eriol cerrando la puerta tras él.

El ambarino recostó con delicadeza a Abi en su cama antes de dirigirle una mirada de enojo a su amigo, mientras que ella cerraba las persianas de la ventana de Abi.

—Ahora entiendo… como ahora la amas a ella yo ya no existo ¿verdad? —dramatizó Eriol, pero después sonrió ampliamente cuando regresó a ver a Shaoran y comprobó que las mejillas del cardiólogo habían adquirido un tono rojizo.

—Ya Eriol no lo molestes…—lo regañó Sakura.

—¿Cómo estuvo hoy Abi? — pregunto el castaño tratando de desviar la atención.

Como Eriol fue el que pasó más tiempo con ella, él les relató que cuando llegó, Ansel Keane la estaba ayudando a recostarse, luego le comentó a Eriol que al parecer la quimioterapia de ese día la había afectado mucho, pues casi no había tenido fuerza para regresar a su habitación, después de eso Eriol se había quedado a ver la televisión con ella un rato, hasta que se quedó dormida, tenía poco de haber despertado cuando Sakura entró en la habitación y la vio vomitar.

Luego del reporte de Eriol, todos quedaron en silencio, preguntándose si la quimioterapia la estaba ayudando o si solo era una tortura innecesaria.

—Bueno mis queridos tortolitos… mi majestuoso cerebro tiene que trabajar… voy a la sala de emergencias. —anunció el ojiazul luego de un rato.

—Bajemos todos… yo también tengo que ir allá. — dijo Shaoran. —¿Sakura?

—Yo tengo que pasar a mi piso primero y después los alcanzo. —respondió estirándose para aliviar un poco el dolor en su espalda.

Los tres salieron de la habitación despidiéndose con la mirada de la pequeña Abi.

—Bien… muy bien Neil. — le decía a su interno del día luego de que colocara un yeso en el brazo derecho de una muchacha de veinte años, bajo su supervisión. —antes de que la des de alta ¿que más te hace falta?

Neil abrió los ojos con susto, por lo visto tenía la idea de que su evaluación había concluido, pareció repasar todos sus movimientos en busca de algún fallo, con la esperanza de que pudiera contestar acertadamente a la pregunta de su doctora, sin embargo luego de unos minutos se dio por vencido.

—Bien, es muy importante que después de que coloques un yeso en donde sea… SIEMPRE verifiques el llenado capilar…—le explicó Sakura con paciencia y con la mirada le dijo que lo hiciera, de inmediato el interno presionó firmemente cada uno de los dedos de su paciente.

—¿Tiempo normal para el llenado capilar? —preguntó divertida por los crecientes nervios de Neil.

—Tres segundos Dra. Kinomoto. —respondió acertadamente.

—Bien … ¿Qué podría pasar si el yeso queda demasiado apretado y nosotros olvidamos comprobar el llenado capilar? —volvió a preguntar.

—ammmm pues no habría buen flujo sanguíneo, provocaría isquemia del miembro y posteriormente se desarrollaría un síndrome compartimental. — contestó abruptamente.

—Perfecto… muy bien Neil, ve por los papeles de la señorita Douglas y ya te puedes retirar. — indicó a su interno, se despidió de la paciente y se dirigió a la estación de las enfermeras.

Una vez ahí le preguntó a un enfermero si había otro paciente que requiriera atención, el hombre le indicó que había un muchacho quejándose en la cama número ocho. Tomó el expediente y se encaminó hasta esa cama, corrió la cortina y se sorprendió al ver a un muchacho bastante guapo de pie, completamente desnudo y con mirada perdida, pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendió, Sakura quedó anonadada al ver que el muchacho estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con espinas de cactus… al verla el muchacho le sonrió como tonto, obviamente estaba drogado.

—¡Doctora! Creo que me espiné con algo…

—No me diga… veamos… Cory… ¿Cómo te pasó esto? —preguntó Sakura intentando aguantar la risa.

—Estaba en la casa de mi novia… completamente sobrio y ciertamente NO fumando marihuana… y creo que me caí en el jardín. — relató tan convincentemente como pudo.

Sakura hizo algunas anotaciones en el historial del muchacho, después dejó el expediente en una mesa cercana y se acercó a Cory, había espinas de diferentes tamaños, observándolo de cerca podía ver que tenía clavadas unas muy pequeñas… esto le llevaría toda la noche.

_¡Diablos!_

Quería llegar a su departamento o al de Shaoran y tomar una larga ducha, lavar su cabello, enjabonar todo su cuerpo para aliviar un poco de la tensión acumulada en la jornada, no tendría que depilarse ya que… depilarse… depilarse.

—Dime Cory … ¿te has depilado con cera alguna vez? —preguntó bastante divertida por la expresión de sorpresa de su paciente.

Salió del cubículo en busca de un interno o alguna enfermera que la ayudara… en su camino se encontró a Tomoyo, lucia bastante agotada, nuevamente habia tenido que ayudar en la sala de emergencias y ella no estaba acostumbrada a tanto ajetreo en su departamento…

—¿Cansada? —preguntó una vez que estuvo a su lado.

—… molida… es como mis antiguos días de interna…—respondió luego de un largo bostezo.

—Creo que tengo a un paciente que te levantara el ánimo… ¿quieres ayudarme? — la interrogó la castaña, la amatista la miró con cara de escepticismo, por lo cual tuvo que jalarla del brazo hasta el cubículo, en el camino vio a Keffer, lo mandó a comprar mucha cera para depilar, el interno como era obvio la miró como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loca, pero no discutió y salió corriendo.

Pasaron unos quince minutos cuando su interno regresó con su pedido, al igual que Tomoyo sonrió al comprender para que era la cera y prácticamente le rogó con la mirada quedarse a observar.

Las espinas más grandes ya habían sido extraídas por las dos mujeres, ahora solo faltaban las más pequeñas, todos se enguantaron y comenzaron a aplicarle grandes cantidades de cera liquida fría alrededor de todo el cuerpo, Cory estaba tan drogado que no alcanzaba a comprender lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

—Esto va a doler bastante… Boxwell pídele a una de las enfermeras que te regalen un poco de morfina… no necesitaremos mucha. —Keffer salió corriendo y regresó en menos de cinco minutos con el encargo de su doctora.

—¿Cómo diablos pudo llenarse de tantas espinas? —preguntó el interno incrédulo.

—Esta la mar de drogado… tendremos que esperar a que se le pase el efecto y esperar que recuerde que pasó, mientras tanto ya llamamos a sus padres… vienen en camino. —le explicó la amatista.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que la cera quedó completamente dura y empezaron a tirar de la cera … la sala de emergencias se llenó del sonido de la cera desprendiéndose de la piel de Cory, junto con sus gritos de dolor, muchos doctores y enfermeras se acercaron para ver quien estaba causando tanto estruendo, la mayoría de la gente se retiraba del cubículo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pues no todos los días veían a un adolescente depilando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Tardaron alrededor de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en remover todas las espinas y comprobar que no quedara ninguna, para ese entonces los padres del muchacho ya estaban ahí mirándolo severamente y reprendiéndolo por su mal comportamiento, Cory seguía drogado, por lo cual solo se reía de sus comentarios. Como el muchacho llegó completamente desnudo al hospital, tuvieron que prestarle una bata que les daban a los pacientes que eran ingresados para que pudiera abandonar las instalaciones.

Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando Tomoyo y ella se encaminaron a la sala de doctores por un café antes de irse a sus casas, todavía se reían del caso tan inusual que tuvieron que atender, al menos se habían olvidado del cansancio del día.

**Shaoran**

Ya se había cambiado de ropa y había arreglado sus cosas en su consultorio, ya solo tenía que ir a buscar a Sakura para irse a su departamento y descansar. Aunque también tenía que hablar con ella, quería contarle su conversación con Yue y con Meiling.

Después de esos dos encuentros tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con Kaho, ella se habia acercado para saludarlo y restregarle en la cara que ahora serian "colegas" igual que en los viejos tiempos, como si en el pasado no hubieran tenido ningún problema, como si fueran buenos amigos que se encuentran luego de varios años, como si no supiera que ella es una maldita desgraciada que lo único que buscaba era dañarlo a él o a Sakura, pues bien el ambarino se limitó a ignorarla y evitarla lo más posible, la esmeralda tenía razón, no debía dejar que Kaho jugara de esa manera con su mente.

Salió de su consultorio y bajó por las escaleras, llegó hasta el piso de Sakura, la buscó en su consultorio, pero se sorprendió al abrirlo y no encontrarla dentro, por lo normal ella siempre lo esperaba ahí, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la estación de las enfermeras y una vez ahí les preguntó por el paradero de su novia, le dijeron que estaba en la sala de emergencias atendiendo un caso bastante peculiar, les agradeció y se fue hacia el lugar indicado, sin embargo una vez ahí tampoco pudo encontrarla.

—¡Eh Shaoran! —gritó Eriol. —¿Ya se van?

—En cuanto encuentre a Sakura ¿no las has visto por aquí?

—Si… estaba por aquí… hubieras visto al pobre chico que atendió… —Eriol le contó sobre el estúpido chico-puercoespín y de la ingeniosa forma en que Sakura lo ayudó, al llegar al cubículo vieron que estaba vacío, aun habían restos de cera pero ninguno de su novia.

—¿Y Tomoyo? Tal vez este con ella. —preguntó el ambarino.

—Pues en su consultorio no está… también la estoy buscando… ¿crees que estén en la sala de doctores? — propuso el ojiazul.

—Espero que si… no me siento con ánimos de buscarlas en todo el hospital… vamos. — comenzaba a exasperarse, Sakura debería saber que él se preocuparía por no encontrarla.

Recorrieron todo el camino hasta la sala de doctores, al dar la vuelta al pasillo se les hizo curioso encontrar a Yamazaki, Keane y Tereda escuchando detrás de la puerta, Yamazaki los vio aproximarse y les hizo señas para que se apresuraran, pero sin que hicieran ruido.

—¿A quién espiamos? —preguntó divertido Eriol.

—Las chicas están ahí dentro… están hablando de nosotros. —respondió Keane.

—Shhhh. —los urgió Yamazaki.

Shaoran pensó que eso era ridículo y que si alguien por casualidad pasara por ahí, seguramente pensaría que ese grupo de doctores había perdido la cordura. Se recargó en la pared contraria, decidido a esperar hasta que su novia saliera de ahí y pudieran ir a casa.

Observó a sus amigos por un rato, seguía pensando que se veían patéticos, de repente sintió que todas las miradas se dirigían a él…

—¿Qué? —preguntó con enojo.

—¿Tienes problemas de salvajismo en la cama? — preguntó Yamazaki en tono de burla, pero aun así hablando en voz baja.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó y de inmediato tuvo cuatro pares de manos haciéndolo callar, aguardaron en caso de que tuvieran que huir pero no pasó nada, el castaño quitó de un jalón a Yamazaki y se puso en su lugar, para escuchar la conversación de adentro.

—… _pero me gusta… es diferente—escuchó la voz de Sakura, enseguida escuchó un montón de gritos entusiasmados._

—_Bien Tomoyo te toca… ¿Qué tal es Eriol en la cama?_ —preguntó Chiharu.

—_Pues aunque no me lo crean, en la cama Eriol tiene una excelente condición física. —confesó Tomoyo, instantáneamente se escucharon ruidos de escepticismo._ _—Es enserio… una vez que esta "entusiasmado" no hay forma de pararlo._

—¿Cuánto duras? ¿Tres minutos? —se burló el ambarino del otro lado de la habitación, los demás también rieron mientras Eriol empujaba a Shaoran.

—Para tu información podría aguantar toda la noche… pero me preocupo por el bienestar de mi amada…—respondió el ojiazul.

—Cállense…—les dijo Terada

—_¿Cuál es lugar más extraño en el que lo han hecho? —preguntó Naoko_

—_jajajaja en el cine… ya saben era una de esas películas aburridas, la sala no estaba muy llena… nadie se dio cuenta. — relató Tomoyo._

Volteo a ver a su amigo de anteojos y lo vio sonreír de oreja a oreja. Volvió a centrar su atención en la conversación de adentro.

—_Chiharu… el lugar más extraño con Yamazaki— le dijo Sakura en medio de una risa._

—_El armario de mantenimiento del sexto piso—les confesó luego de un momento de silencio, todas las mujeres comenzaron a reír como locas._

—_¿Rika? ¿Naoko? —les preguntó Sakura._

—_Fue hace años… en la playa, pero no fue con Keane… a no ser que las habitaciones de descanso cuenten…—dijo la muchacha de anteojos como si nada._

—_¡¿Ya te acostaste con Keane?! —gritaron todas al unísono. —¿Cuándo?¿En dónde? ¿Qué tal estuvo?_

—_Fue una semana después de la carrera, él siempre me ha gustado y sentía que me observaba mucho… los dos estábamos de guardia, pero no había mucho trabajo, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos en los cuartos de descanso… bastante memorable diría yo. —contó la oncóloga._

—_Con ese cuerpo que tiene, si te lo creo… —dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo entre risas._

Shaoran gruñó y miró a Keane como si no lo conociera, este parecía muy feliz… y no era para menos las chicas en la habitación estaban alimentando bastante su ego… aunque a él solo parecía importarle los comentarios de Naoko, ya que era cuando su sonrisa crecía más.

La atención debió dirigirse hacia Rika porque ella fue la siguiente en contestar.

—_Vamos chicas saben que no soy tan osada como ustedes. —respondió al instante Rika, por el tono de su voz debía estar bastante sonrojada._

—_jajajaja lo que necesitas es un poco de Terada ¿no creen? —sugirió Tomoyo con su melodiosa voz, las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar._

Todos voltearon a ver al susodicho, también estaba ligeramente sonrojado, para animarlo todos lo empujaron y le dieron palmadas en la espalda… una típica muestra de apoyo masculino.

—_¿Y tú Sakura? Tu lugar más extraño. — le preguntó Tomoyo._

En esta ocasión pegó lo más que pudo su oído a la puerta, quería escuchar claramente la respuesta de su novia_._

—… _en una ambulancia. —respondió luego de unos minutos su novia._

—_¡¿En una ambulancia?! — gritaron todas incrédulas._

Del otro lado de la puerta los hombres miraban a Shaoran asombrados, pero él de inmediato frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza… Sakura no se estaba refiriendo a él.

—_¿Pero cómo hicieron Shaoran y tú para que no los descubrieran? —preguntó Rika._

—… _no fue con Shaoran … fue con Travis…— aclaró la esmeralda._

Yamazaki le dio un golpe en las costillas para atraer su atención y le dijo.

—Hombre, creo que necesitas conseguirte una ambulancia. —se burló, su comentario lo hizo ganarse un buen golpe en el estómago.

—_Bueno ¿y con Shaoran? —insistió Chiharu._

—_Pues solo les diré que nos estamos acabando los cuartos de este hospital. — respondió con más algarabía._

Esa respuesta logró hacer que se disipara un poco su incomodidad, le gustaba la manera en que hablaba de él aun cuando él no estaba presente… aunque no podía verla estaba seguro que estaba sonriendo.

—_¡Dios mío esa es la hora? —gritó Sakura, en cuestión de segundos se escucharon pasos dirigirse hacia la puerta._

Todos entraron en pánico, Yamazaki cayó sobre su espalda en su intento de huida, Ansel resbaló y se golpeó en la frente con la pared, Tereda se quedó petrificado en su lugar esperando volverse invisible de repente, mientras que Eriol y él intentaron ir en la dirección opuesta del otro, dando como resultado un choque entre los dos. El resultado fue que todos estaban en el suelo, tratando de incorporarse.

Antes de que alguno lograra huir Sakura ya estaba en el marco de la puerta viéndolos con incredulidad, la mayoría suspiró por que las demás chicas no venían detrás de ella, pero el alivio les duró muy poco porque la esmeralda los regresó a ver con malicia.

Él ya estaba más que perdido, pero los demás se olvidaron de su orgullo masculino y comenzaron a hacer señas y ademanes desesperados para que ella no dijera nada a sus amigas.

—Sakurita … cierra la puerta. —le suplicó Eriol.

—Chicos pero es que nadie les enseñó que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas. —dijo elevando el tono de voz para que las mujeres dentro de la sala pudieran oírla.

En ese momento se desató el caos, dotadas de una rapidez casi inhumana, las mujeres salieron en la búsqueda de sus respectivas parejas, quienes ya habían recobrado la movilidad de sus miembros, incluso Rika salió buscando a Terada… aunque sus razones podrían ser menos agresivas que las de las demás.

Cuando solo quedaron ellos en el pasillo, Sakura lo vio divertida, como retándolo a negar que él también había estado escuchando la plática femenina de hace unos minutos… sentía que todo su rostro estaba en llamas.

—Eriol me obligó… —inventó.

Solo provocó una estruendosa carcajada por parte de su novia, lo tomó por las solapas de su chaqueta y lo besó, antes de jalarlo por el brazo y caminar en dirección al elevador.

—Me parece que tendrán que pagar la apuesta de la carrera más pronto de lo que esperaba. — le dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

_Mmmmmm ¿Por qué Yue confiara tanto en Kaho?_

_¿Será que Abi ya está mejorando? ¿O estará empeorando?_

_¿Qué tal la reunión de chicas?_

_¡Hola!¡Lo sé! Me tarde bastante en subirles este capítulo!... pero entre exámenes y trabajos, apenas y tenía tiempo de respirar y cuando por fin tuve un pequeño descanso, ¡la inspiración no me llegaba!_

_Pero bueno, espero que puedan disculparme y que disfruten mucho de este capítulo, ya saben para cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, petición, observación o lo que gusten dejen su review!_

_Hare todo lo posible por actualizar la historia lo más pronto posible… ¡lo juro!_

_¡Nos leemos luego!_


End file.
